


The Nature of Life

by seamonster



Series: The Nature Of [3]
Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fools in Love, Genderfluid Character, Genderfluid Link, Gerudo Link, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Link Uses Sign Language, Mute Link, Other, They Deserve This, a fusion of cultures, but with elements from other zelda games, i'll add more tags later probs, just a huge pile of the warm and fuzzies, primarily based off of botw, so much of it, they're adorable idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:15:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 46,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seamonster/pseuds/seamonster
Summary: Sequel to The Nature of Thirst------------Life is funny and love is weird, but they're going to try their best.





	1. Like a River Unto the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO PART TWO!
> 
> If you're looking for a thrilling plot, you're in the wrong place! This is pure domestic bliss strummed on the heart-strings of two fools in love. Because they fucking deserve it and I love giving it to them. 
> 
> Starting the story out a little steamy to compensate for my vague allusions to sex in the last chapter of TNOT. There isn't going to be a lot of graphic sex in this story, per se, because I'm super slow at writing it. But there will be just enough to fit the story itself. I've also basically turned Sidon into the poster boy of enthusiastic consent. So be ready for that.
> 
> Let's get started!

_Love brings you back to me._

  


Link's handwriting in Hylian was stiff and formal, but he was getting much better at it. Every letter Sidon received held something new and exciting, even though he was simply describing his life. Such as the reconstruction of Gerudo Town and the reactions of his friends when he'd shown them photos of Sidon on the Sheikah slate. He talked about sand seals and the Yiga Clan, describing his home so clearly that Sidon felt he could truly see it in his mind.

 

Their letters all ended the same. With sweet nothings that made Sidon bite his lips to stifle audible groans. He made certain to only read those parts in private. Sometimes Link would end a letter in beautiful Gerudo script that was loose and elegant. Even though Sidon could not read it, he loved seeing it. It felt more intimate to see Link writing to him in his native language. The next time they saw each other, Sidon hoped Link would teach him to read it.

 

Though it was somewhat torturous, Sidon had taken to rereading at least one of Link's letters over breakfast before going over his schedule for the day. It gave him strength to smile and look forward to the next correspondence.

 

However, that strength was beginning to wane. It had been nearly a month since he'd received a letter from the Gerudo. Normally, he'd get a letter every week or so, depending on the weather. It was getting colder as winter cradled Hyrule in soft, frigid silence. But the post hadn't been too affected yet. With Death Mountain so near, the domain wasn't gripped in snow nor ice at the moment.

 

He wasn't sure what winter was like in the desert though. Link had described all sorts of strange weather in his homeland.

 

Sidon once again reminded himself of that, placing Link's most recent letter away carefully in his desk. He just needed to be patient.

 

A knock at his door startled Sidon and it opened before he could call out.

 

“Sidon, are you awake?”

 

It was Mipha, clean, groomed, and ready for another day. She smiled brightly as she let herself in, kissing her still-seated brother on the cheek.

 

“Good morning, dear brother. Did you sleep well?”

 

“I did, sister. Thank you.” He moved from his desk to begin putting on his own adornments for the day. The first time he'd worn them after returning home had felt foreign, but he'd grown accustomed to them again soon enough.

 

“I gather from your cheer that our schedules are entwined today.”

 

“They are. Only in the morning though.”

 

Mipha waited on him, wandering around Sidon's room and perusing his books.

 

“Have you heard from Link recently? Has he asked about me?”

 

Her smile was cheeky and had Sidon snorting.

 

“Ah, yes. I was hesitating to tell you through my heartbreak, but Link confessed his love for you in his last letter. Wanted my blessing.”

 

They both laughed at his terrible joke.

 

“I knew it,” Mipha finally said.

 

She hummed as she ran a fingertip over book-spines. She paused on one, mouth shrinking to an ‘o’ before stretching into a wide grin.

 

“My, my, little brother. Your casual reading has certainly taken an interesting turn.”

 

Sidon turned in time to see her pulling a red-bound book from it's spot and a sharp breath pulled his gills shut. He snatched the book and shoved it back where it belonged, blocking her sight of it while clearing his throat and straightening his cravat.

 

“I am merely seeking to expand my pool of knowledge.” He managed to sound collected, but it shattered quickly when Mipha smiled like a ray.

 

“By reading of the ways Hylians experience and give each other pleasure?”

 

He cleared his throat again, voice coming out small, “yes.”

 

He was expecting her to tease him, hard. Instead Mipha sized him up and hummed approvingly.

 

“Good.”

 

She walked away, leaving Sidon to stare at the back of her tail suspiciously.

 

“Good?”

 

“Of course.”

 

“You’re not going to splash me?”

 

She faced him again with another smile, but this one was sincere and eased his tense shoulders.

 

“No, brother, I’m not going to splash you. If it were about anyone other than Link, I would. But I’m actually proud and relieved to see you taking your relationship with him into careful consideration. He’s not a Zora after all. He’s ..small and soft. He’s a brute force of strength to be sure, but even strength like his is breakable in moments of passion. I hope you can both find a way to make it work together.”

 

Mildly embarrassed that his older sister was praising his approach to sex with Link, Sidon gave her a small smile in return. It waned at the corners though and Mipha noticed.

 

“Whatever is the matter?”

 

“It’s just ….I miss him. And it’s been over three weeks since I last received word from him.”

 

Mipha looked empathetic, but she also tilted her chin down like she was hiding something.

 

“Perhaps I can cheer you up. Are you finished dressing?”

 

He absently felt the top of his head to make sure he’d remembered to put his crown piece on and nodded.

 

“Let’s get going then. We have somewhere we need to be getting to.”

  


Mipha walked them through the palace, her pace becoming more brisk with every corner they turned. Her legs were shorter than his, so keeping up was easy, but she seemed very excited about something.

 

“What’s on our schedule this morning?”

 

“We have a meeting I need you to accompany me to. With the Gerudo Town ambassador.”

 

Sidon’s tail flicked up in surprise.

 

“Here at the palace? Don't you normally meet on neutral grounds?”

 

“Yes, but it seems their new Chief is interested in establishing firmer ties with us. As a show of good faith, the ambassador has traveled all the way here with very few guards. They're normally very distrustful, even of their allies, so this is huge.”

 

“And having me sit in on the meeting? Is that a show of good faith as well.” Sidon had always been purposefully banned from these meetings on the grounds that he was a ‘voe’.

 

They rounded a corner and stopped outside of a conference room. Two Gerudo guards stood on either side of the door. They nodded to Mipha but gave Sidon hard looks.

 

“Not exactly,” Mipha answered. She straightened his cravat. “The ambassador has requested you attend due in part to your expertise.”

 

Sidon only blinked at her.

 

“I agreed that it was a good idea.”

 

“Mipha, what expertise? Knowing Link hardly means I have expertise concerning the Gerudo. I learn something new in every letter.”

 

It suddenly struck him that perhaps this ambassador wanted to see him _because_ of Link's letters. Did she know Link personally? Did he ask her to deliver his next letter for him?

 

Mipha was giggling at him, though.

 

“I know you're not an expert on the Gerudo. But more than any other Zora in this domain, you're an expert on Link. That's why you're here. I need a translator.”

 

Before her words truly sunk in, the guards opened the door for them and Mipha pulled Sidon inside with her.

 

“Ambassador Link, I am so sorry if we kept you waiting.”

 

The conference room was spacious with a high vaulted ceiling and a warm fireplace that was actually lit for once. Two Zora guard stood in the corners with another two Gerudo mirroring them. A shorter figure stood looking at one of the large frescos on the furthest wall. It felt like he turned around in slow motion and all air left Sidon's lungs.

 

“Sapphires.”

 

Link was more breathtaking in that moment than he'd been to Sidon the day they'd met. He turned to face Sidon and smiled like the goddesses had just answered his prayers.

 

Mipha’s hold on his arm tightened and Sidon was halted from moving across the room. The bones in his arms physically ached to scoop his little hero up and kiss him for _days._

 

“Thank for your patience, Ambassador. I've brought my brother, Prince Sidon, with me to act as translator for this _very official meeting._ As you requested.”

 

Her emphasis was for him. With immense difficulty, Sidon smoothed out his posture and let muscle memory remind him how to behave in official situations. They weren't alone on the road together as two fighters anymore. They were ambassador and Prince and he needed to act like it before he embarrassed himself and his family.

 

Sidon gave a small bow, smile growing on his face.

 

“It's an honor to be of service, _Ambassador._ ”

 

_It's been no wait at all. Thank you for being so willing to accommodate me._

 

Sidon fought to keep his expression even as he watched small hands dance through his words, then relayed his message for his sister.

 

“Of course! We’re beyond delighted that your Chief is seeking deeper ties with my people. We exist in two opposing extremes of Hyrule, I think forging a stronger bond will be very beneficial to us both.”

 

Link’s smile tilted with something Sidon didn’t catch before he signed again.

 

_I couldn’t agree more._

 

The meeting covered a range of topics, most of which were proposals for expanding their trade agreements. Even though he couldn’t walk over and touch him in any way, Sidon kept his eyes on Link nearly the whole time. Link knew, too. He’d meet Sidon’s gaze every so often and offer a small, sheepish smile.

 

He was no longer dressed for travel or battle. Instead, Link wore thicker clothing for the colder weather, but it was still unmistakably Gerudo. His coat was a heavy woolen thing that draped over his shoulders in curved lines and fell down to the backs of his knees. He kept it open in front, allowing Sidon to see the heavy gold necklace resting along his collarbones. His top was satin and covered him more completely than Sidon had seen yet. A sash edged in tinkling coins was secure at his waist, pants long enough to reach the golden cuffs on his ankles. He wore a matching headpiece that was almost hidden under his bangs, hair held fast in a braid that rested atop his shoulder. Sidon couldn’t help but focus on the fact that his coat was a bright, ruby red.

 

Though it felt like it took ages, Link and Mipha both were satisfied with what they’d discussed. Sidon was trying not to swoon over how comfortable and confident Link seemed in his new position. Papers were shuffled and exchanged between both parties, and Mipha’s attendant quietly took hers away. Sidon hadn’t even noticed the attendant in the room. One of the Gerudo guards took care of Link’s.

 

“I’ll speak with the council as soon as I can. I don’t think I’ll encounter much difficulty in getting these proposals approved. Perhaps I’ll have word for you by dinnertime tonight.”

 

_I appreciate your haste._

 

“Of course. Now, given how far you’ve traveled today, I’m sure you and your guards must be very tired. I’ve arranged for you to stay here in the palace. We have some lovely suites in the eastern wing.”

 

Sidon’s tail flicked at the end. _His_ quarters were in far eastern wing.

 

“I’d love to show you the way myself, but I need to be getting to my next meeting. Sidon’s schedule, on the other hand, is completely empty today. I’m sure he’d be happy to show you where you’ll be staying.”

 

She was grinning like a ray again. Sidon wanted to both hug her and tug one of her tail fins for being so obvious about all of this. But excitement had been swimming in his stomach through the whole meeting. He gave Link his most charming smile and nodded respectfully.

 

“It would be a delight.”

 

“Wonderful. I’ll see you both at dinner.” Mipha took both of Link’s hands kissed him on the cheek. The Gerudo guards didn’t even flinch. She gave Sidon a purposeful look as she left, leaving Link and Sidon in the conference room.

 

Even still, Sidon knew if he tried to show that same affection, he’d find a spearhead at his throat.

 

So instead, he motioned graciously out of the room.

 

“Shall we?”

 

As agonizing as it was to not touch him, Sidon happily took his time showing Link the most scenic route through the palace on the way to the eastern wing. Seeing his eyes light up and take everything in was calming to Sidon. He was, of course, ever aware of the four guard detail following behind them. None of their gazes were friendly.

 

It was easy to find which room Mipha had set up for Link. The doors were cracked open and the fireplace was bright. Sidon let Link enter first and watched with a smile as the small Gerudo gasped and went straight for the large window overlooking the domain.

 

“Leave it to Mipha to choose one of the best views in the kingdom,” he chuckled, joining Link at the window. “The sun rises on this side of the palace as well, and it’s a spectacular sight. I’ve seen it most mornings for the last hundred years and it’s always enthralling.”

 

Link’s smile glowed when they turned to each other and Sidon almost huffed with how badly he just wanted to _hold_ him.

 

“I’ll have attendants come and fix up the rooms across the hall for your guards.”

 

“That will not be necessary, Prince Sidon.”

 

He nearly jumped when one of the guards spoke. She alone had followed them into the room and stood there sizing Sidon up. She glanced at Link who gave her a nod.

 

“The other guards and myself will stay at the inn, leaving the Ambassador in your care for the next three days. We will, of course, answer if we are needed.”

 

She turned to Link fully and dropped to a knee, placing a hand over her heart. Words Sidon didn’t recognize flowed from her lips and Link nodded again, offering her a few quick signs in return. When she stood, she stepped close and leveled Sidon with a hard look.

 

“We are entrusting Link’s safety and well-being to you. Should you act as anything less than the nobility you are and hurt him in _any_ way, we will not be merciful simply because you wear a crown.” Sidon was sure she meant it, too. Peace treaties be damned.

 

Swallowing hard, Sidon nodded. “He is safe with me. You have my word.”

 

The Gerudo woman didn’t look convinced, but she backed away.

 

“Ambassador, should you need anything, you know where you can find us.”

 

_Yes. Thank you, Liana._

 

When the guards left, their footsteps echoing down the marble floors of the hall, Sidon let out a tense breath. They were finally alone.

 

“Oh sweet Hylia, you’re actually here.” But when Sidon turned to Link, he wasn’t there.

 

Swinging around, he saw the small Gerudo heading for the table in the far corner of the suite, slippers hardly making a sound on the floor.

 

Still happy to play tour guide, Sidon perked up and followed.

 

“That table was carved from a single slab of black stone found at the bottom of the river when the domain was being constructed. It’s over three thousand years old. The stone isn’t native to our region, but you’ll notice it’s naturally warm to the touch--or you can just climb it, that’s fine, too.”

 

He helped Link steady himself on the edge and snorted at the happy look on Link’s face, which now stood more level with his own.

 

“Proud of yourself?”

 

Link pulled Sidon closer by his steadying hand and simply pointed to his own lips. Sidon’s heart soared, but he couldn’t resist a tease.

 

“I don’t know,” he hummed. “I did just promise a rather intimidating Gerudo woman that I’d be on my best princely behavior.”

 

Link looked at him without blinking. He dropped the finger pointing towards his lips, pursed them into a line, then slowly brought his finger back around to point at them again. His fingerpad hitting his lower lip made the softest sound.

 

“...Well, I can hardly argue with that.”

 

Warm hands found a place on Sidon’s shoulders when their lips met, slow and lingering. He kissed Link with both reverence and longing, breathing in his happy sigh and letting his own flutter out through his gills.

 

“I missed you so, my dearest. Why didn’t you let me know you were coming? I would have greeted you at the bridge. I would have waited there for days.”

 

He murmured it all against Link’s lips, not eager to separate, even for Link to reply. He found Link’s hips beneath his coat and pulled him as close as he could. Link’s mouth was small and hungry against Sidon’s. He whined into their next kiss, a hot tongue brushing over Sidon’s lip, begging for more. It lit heat under his thick skin.

 

A noiseless moan hummed around Sidon’s tongue when he deepened the kisses, wanting to remember the shape of his blunt teeth and the taste of his gums. Nothing tasted like Link and he knew nothing ever would.

 

Those small hands moved from his shoulders up to his neck, feeling the silver collar that covered his skin and scales. From there, he cupped Sidon’s jaw, smiling when he pulled back for a few lighter kisses and a nibble.

 

 _You look so noble._ Link grinned, tugging on his cravat.

 

“And you are even more exquisite than I remember.”

 

Link’s grin widened as his face pinkened.

 

 _Am I?_ He trailed his fingertips over the edge of a fin framing Sidon’s face.

 

“You truly are.”

 

Link averted his eyes shyly but still smiled. He leaned forward and nuzzled against the snout of Sidon’s crest. Sweet Nayru, he was still so adorable.

 

The idle wandering over Sidon’s fin paused when Link brushed against metal he wasn’t expecting. He pulled back with a frown, not remembering any sort of piercing there before. The stud was small and gold, which complimented his scales but didn’t match the rest of his silver. He perked a brow in question.

 

“Keep looking.”

 

He gently twisted the stud before pulling away to lift Sidon’s fin up. He turned his head to help Link see what was on the other end of the post.

 

“I wanted to keep it close to me.”

 

Link gasped deeply. He touched the earring with a tap, as if he couldn’t believe it was the same one he’d given to Sidon three months prior. It was, though. The expression on the small Gerudo’s face made Sidon think he might swoon. Instead he looked into Sidon’s eyes like there was nothing else in the world but the two of them. He tapped the earring again with a watery smile.

 

“Don’t cry, my love.” Sidon couldn’t help a light chuckle, hugging him warmly. “I promised to treasure it and so I have. As I always will.”

 

Link kissed him again, holding it there. They only separated once Link convinced his tears to not fall.

 

_Sidon._

 

“Yes, darling?”

 

Link bit his lip, shy when he said, _This is a lovely room, but I’d rather see yours._

 

_-_

 

Every Zora encampment Link had seen only gave the barest hints of what the Zora’s Domain was really like. He’d never breathed in air so thick with moisture, never tasted water so crisp and refreshing. Sidon’s kingdom was stunning and grand, even better than the descriptions the Prince had given him over many letters. Though the descriptions had been very accurate. Everything had an ethereal beauty. It was nothing like Gerudo Town, but Link knew he could easily love it just as much.

 

Although nothing was as ethereally beautiful as the Prince himself. He’d looked wonderful in the armor of the Royal Guard, but seeing Sidon enter the conference room looking every bit as royal as Mipha had lit a shameful carnal fire in Link. How he’d mistaken him for anything other than royalty before was baffling. His scales shined brighter than rubies and his eyes were like pots of honey that dripped sweetly with desire. Silver suited him so well, even though it caged one of Link's favorite parts of his body. His sash, ropes, and cravat were as frivolous as Link's jewelry and he looked so _good_ in it. It was a wonder how either of them had survived in the wild.

 

“ _Link._ ”

 

Muscle moved taut under that silky smooth skin, rippled with his writhing on the bed sheets. Link smiled against the slick surface of one of Sidon’s erections, tongue dragging up the side. He continued to slowly stroke it's twin with his free hand, playing with the tapered tip on the upstroke to coax out more thick, stringy precum.

 

The fins on Sidon’s hips trembled gently as he watched the Prince come undone from his touch. Taking as much as he could in, Link hummed around the strange taste in his mouth, swirling his tongue against the tip as Sidon tensed .

 

“Link!”

 

The hand in his hair sharply pulled him off just as a fountain of cloudy cum splattered against his face and tongue, his hand getting coated as well. Sidon's moan was long and broken, expression blissed and sharp teeth bared as he came. He didn't let go of Link's hair until the sheets beneath him were soaked. His precum was viscous but his cum wasn’t much thicker than water. He could really make a mess, and Link _loved_ making a mess of him. Sidon looked boneless as he panted for his breath.

 

Apparently, oral sex wasn’t a practice among the Zora. So it gave Link a selfish sense of power to know he could do something for Sidon that a Zora lover couldn’t. He wanted to always be good for him, wanted his Prince to crave no one else.

 

Link shifted on his knees, causing the bed to ripple beneath them. Sidon’s eyes were closed but Link lapped the cum from his lips and leaned down to ghost warm breath over the claspers still protruding from his slit. If he’d learned anything from his three day crash-course in Zora anatomy, it was that Sidon’s refractory time after his first orgasm was nonexistent. Whether or not that was common among his race or unique to his lover in particular, he didn’t know. And Link had no intention of finding out as he trailed sweet kisses along the edge of his slit.

 

Sidon jumped in response and chuckled tightly, reaching down to pull Link up and away from his ministrations. Link whined faintly but let himself settle on Sidon’s stomach, a broad chest between his thighs.

 

“Getting carried away?”

 

Link shook his head, pushing his bangs out of his eyes. Sidon was looking at him up and down, gaze hungry. He had to be a sight. His hair was mussed from its braid where Sidon had buried his fingers, strands falling over his shoulders. There was cum drenching him from chin to navel and while they’d removed all fabric from Link, his jewelry was going to need a good polishing. Sidon’s gaze finally settled between Link’s legs, where his erection was forging messy trails against his own tummy every time his shifted his hips. Link didn’t follow his gaze, didn’t need to see himself. Sidon’s expression showed him everything he needed to see.

 

“My turn?”

 

It was asked so soft and innocent and had Link flustering through a smile. He resisted covering himself in embarrassment and just nodded. But he wasn’t expecting Sidon to suddenly sit up and roll Link off of him. He was kissed several time before Sidon sat up over him, a childlike excitement in his eyes.

 

“I’ve actually been doing some research on people with anatomy like yours and different ways to interact sexually with that anatomy.” He got off the bed to rummage through a nearby drawer. Returning with a bottle of clear liquid, Sidon left it on the pillows and leaned over Link to kiss him again. “If it’s alright with you, there are a few things I’d like to try.”

 

Link felt flush from his cheeks all the way to his chest, tips of his ears burning. Sidon had been doing research? Imagining Sidon engrossed in a book on his anatomy was both adorable and hilarious. Yet his heart was beating so hard.

 

_What ...kinds of things?_

 

“Well,” Sidon did fluster then. “There are places I didn’t think to touch you before.” His eyes traveled down to Link’s chest, still covered in gold and drying cum. “And places I didn’t know I could touch. Places I didn’t know could be pleasurable for you.”

 

He looked down further but Link knew it wasn’t his dick he was thinking of, though it twitched under the attention. His mother had, of course, explained it all to him in detail long ago. How his body worked. But he’d never gotten close enough to anyone to experience it and he’d never really cared to try anything on himself.

 

Sidon though. Sidon he trusted to always be patient and gentle with him. Regardless of how much larger he was, or how sharp his teeth and claws were.

 

“Only if you want to, of course. I’d be more than happy to pleasure you our usual way. My only intention is to make you feel good.”

 

Link bit his lip and nodded. Sidon grinned and kissed him again.

 

“If you don’t enjoy something, or want me to stop for any or no reason, I will. Just pull one of my fins, I’ll cease immediately.”

 

Link nodded again as Sidon felt for the back of his necklace.

 

“May I remove this?”

 

_Yes._

 

Link helped him unclasp the extravagant thing and it was carefully placed on a pillow away from them. Without its weight, Link felt even more exposed despite being already naked otherwise. Any discomfort melted when Sidon smiled down at him, though. Like there was nothing in the world more beautiful than Link. Like there was no place he’d rather be.

 

Like a voe in love.

 

Sidon kissed him slowly, ever mindful of his teeth. Not a kiss like fire but a soothing heat. He kept Link close with a gentle hand under his neck as his free hand trailed claw-tips over the bare skin of his stomach. That's when Link finally noticed that his claws were dull, rounded instead of sharp points. He wanted to ask when Sidon had filed them down, but the pad of his thumb brushed over one of his nipples and he stopped thinking about anything else.

 

His gasps encouraged Sidon’s exploration of the pink nubs on his chest. Kisses trailed away from his lips and Link tilted his head to make room for Sidon to kiss down his throat. Dried cum painted him in the taste of his lover and Sidon groaned to taste it. It didn't flake or rub off, just clung to his skin as a tacky sheen.

 

It didn't take long to turn Link into needy, whining mess like that. Sidon rolled stiffened nubs under his thumb and finger, hand wide enough to reach both at the same time.

 

“Still okay?” He asked softly and Link nodded. That's all the reassurance Sidon needed to kiss down further and flick his tongue out over the left nipple.

 

Link's thighs clamped together immediately, soft whine left light in the air. The texture of Sidon's tongue was rough and every swipe made his untouched erection ache. He couldn't help squirming, desperately wanting some friction but unwilling to give it to himself. He needed Sidon to give it to him.

 

His squirming got the Zora’s attention, thankfully.

 

“Are you enjoying this?” There was a soft tease in his tone that was almost overpowered by arousal. Link clearly wasn't the only one. The following kiss was needy and the water bed was starting to slowly rock as Sidon rubbed himself against the sheets.

 

“You're more sensitive here than I was expecting. Do you want to come like this?” His words dripped over Link's skin like sweet lava, intoxicating him. “May I stroke you as well?”

 

Link couldn't nod fast enough.

 

Sidon's large hand covered him from root to tip and Link's hips canted into the pressure. Again his nipples were lavished in wet attention, stroking the heel of his palm over Link's length. It didn't take long before he was throwing his head back in a hoarse cry, the world around him fading into a blissful white.

 

Warm liquid splashed over his stomach and hips like a tropical wave of the sea. His heart was still pounding, breath pulled in ragged gasps, when Link peeled his eyes open. Sidon was kneeling over him, fist working furiously over both claspers. He shook and grunted, tensing with a final spurt over Link's skin.

 

They watched each other in the afterglow. With trembling fingers, Link touched their mixed mess and perked a tired eyebrow. Sidon smiled without an ounce of remorse.

 

“You're going to need a bath anyway.”

 

He barely had the energy to sign.

 

_Idiot._

 

Sidon's laughter was bright and infectious. He let himself fall over his lover, easily covering Link completely and raining his head and cheeks in happy kisses. Together, they caught their breath and let their heart rates return to relative normalcy.

 

“I think I was meant to show you around the palace today,” Sidon mused after a little while. Link shrugged underneath him. He wiggled a hand free to spell.

 

_This was better._

 

“Oh, I agree completely.” Sidon caught his hand, attention turning to the cuff he wore there. Sidon hadn't paid any attention to it before, but now he was examining it.

 

“Link?”

 

He hummed to show he was listening.

 

“Did you have my teeth and scales made into jewelry?”

 

He nodded his fist in Sidon’s hold.

 

As Sidon had said of the earring, he'd wanted to keep them close. The vai who'd made the cuff did a beautiful job with his unusual request.

 

It felt like Sidon wanted to say something else, but he held it in. Instead he mused, “we should get into a bath before we become glued together. Do you agree?”

 

_Yes._

  
  
  


The water of the bath had been hot and relaxing, relieving Link’s travel and sex-weary muscles and washing away the mess his lover had made of them both. He sighed happily in Sidon’s lap, letting the Zora comb tangles out of his wet hair.

 

“It’s gotten longer.”

 

Link had skipped his trim since he’d seen Sidon last, so that was no surprise. After the combing, Sidon copied the way Link always did it and used his hand to break it all up, brushing his bangs towards his face and creating a part off to the side. When he was done, Link turned around to give him a kiss in thanks. Strong arms encircled him before he could leave to get dressed though.

 

_What’s wrong?_

 

Sidon smiled and shook his head.

 

“Nothing is wrong. I’m so happy you’re here. I missed you, more than a letter could ever express.”

 

Feeling warm and fluttery inside, Link kissed him again, chaste and lingering.

 

_I missed you, too._

 

“When your letters ceased, I admit I grew very worried. I felt mere days away from simply leaving and trying to find you.”

 

He looked ashamed of such an admittance, as if his kingdom meant nothing to him when compared to Link. He became quiet again, like he had when he saw Link’s cuff made of Prince teeth and bright scales on a mount of gold.

 

“Link, would it be alright for me to admit that I love you? Do you think that i-it would be too soon? I know our time together has been short, but it’s been rich in experience. I-I’ve never felt this way about anyone before.”

 

Link had to press his fingers over Sidon’s lips to still him. His heart was all ready to burst in joy, making him shake when he motioned to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest, letting a look of rapture cross his face and hoping it expressed everything Sidon made him feel. Then he pointed to Sidon himself.

 

He didn’t know Zora could cry, but Sidon was certainly proving that they could. Before Link could wipe them away, he was crushed in a hug, Sidon grinning against his shoulder.

 

“I love you, too. My glimmering sapphire.”

  
  
  
  
  


Dinner time came a little too quickly for Link. Not because he didn’t want to see Mipha again, but because the time had finally come to meet the King as well. He was caught under two waves of nerves; unsure if he was being introduced simply as an ambassador, or as the hero who aided his son in ending the drought, or as his only son’s distinctly non-Zora lover. They hadn’t been very subtle, keeping themselves locked away in Sidon’s quarters for most of the day.

 

Someone had polished Link’s jewelry, though he didn’t know who. He’d taken a hard nap at some point because his body had desperately needed it. Then he’d done his own hair as neatly as possible and redressed despite Sidon’s passive attempts at removing whatever Link had just put on. He’d even tried to convince Link that he didn’t need to put his top back on, that his necklace and coat would be more than sufficient and that he’d look simply marvelous that way.

 

Link responded by playfully, but firmly, telling his lover to stop being such a lech. He was not meeting the King for the first time as anything less than fully clothed. He was already nervous as it was, he wasn’t keen on showing up dressed like a courtesan. He admired courtesans, he just didn’t have the courage to dress like one for anyone other than Sidon to see.

 

Mipha found them in the hall outside of the dining room and hugged Link immediately.

 

“You did so well this morning! I’m so excited to be able to work with you and your people.”

 

She pulled back with an impish smile.

 

“Father is excited to meet you as well. And, before you panic, this is a completely informal dinner. No politics whatsoever. Just us having dinner together as a family.”

 

Link knew he was turning pink.

 

“We shouldn’t keep him waiting though, let’s go!”

 

Mipha took his hand and tried to sweep him away, but Sidon was already firmly holding his other hand and he grunted when he was pulled between them.

 

“With all do respect, dear sister, I would much prefer to be the one to introduce him.”

 

“I’m the one who told father he was even coming, I’ve been talking about him all day. He’s my new dignitary.”

 

“Yes, and he’s _my_ lover.”

 

“Complete nuance, you had no idea he was even coming to the domain.”

 

“He came to see me!”

 

“He came here for work. Seeing you was a perk.”

 

Sidon stood tall, not about to back down.

 

“You just said that this is an informal dinner. His work here is irrelevant, elevating his personal status with me. Therefore, I’ll be introducing him.”

 

“He’s also my friend! You’re not the only one who’s been writing to him all these months. Given that my status outranks yours, his personal status with me outranks his personal status with you. Naturally, I should introduce him.”

 

Link had no idea what was going on. He’d never had a sibling to fight with, but if he had, he was certain it wouldn’t sound like Sidon and Mipha. They sounded like they were having a debate. Thankfully, they’d both released his hands early into the argument. The dining room door was only a few feet away and Link was very quiet as he left them to their squabble.

 

He was expecting something grand, but Mipha had said this was an impersonal dinner and the room was cozy. Like all the hallways though, the ceilings were high. They’d have to be, the King was supposed to be gigantic.

 

“You must be Link.”

 

He was definitely gigantic, but not as much as Link’s imagination had convinced him he would be. Large and greyish-blue, with more adornments than either of his children.

 

Link nodded and gave a deep, respectful bow.

 

_I am. Thank you for having me here, King Dorephan._

 

Even though he knew the King didn’t understand, he still needed to remain as polite as possible. He was a King, afterall. The large Zora simply chuckled and waved him closer.

 

“Please, come in. Take a seat next to me. You’ve stirred my children up quite a bit. Only Lanayru knows when they’ll settle this.”

 

Link looked sheepish but gladly found the seat nearest the King to sit in. An attendant pulled it out for him and began setting his plate.

 

“Before we eat, Link, I’ve been wanting to thank you. From the bottom of my heart and the hearts of every Zora in this domain. Thank you, for what you and Sidon did. Many don’t realize it, but I know you saved us all.”

 

Instead of flustering and waving it off, Link bowed his head again.

 

_It was both my honor and my duty._

 

The King had kind eyes and a kind smile, he actually looked a lot like Sidon in that regard. Link found he really wasn’t nervous at all anymore.

 

“The strength of the Gerudo is legendary. I am beyond thrilled that you’re going to be joining us here in the domain. Does Sidon know yet?”

 

Biting his lip, Link shook his head. Between the meeting and their passionate reunion, he hadn’t found the time to explain.

 

King Dorephan laughed, the sound filling the curved ceiling and bouncing back down.

 

“Let him stew a little longer. You’ll see his clingy, selfish side. I think all lovers should see the unbecoming sides of each other.”

 

“Father, what in Hyrule are you saying to him?”

 

Link and Dorephan both laughed at the mortified expression on Sidon’s face. The siblings had concluded their argument when they both realized Link had gone to introduce himself instead.

 

“We’re simply making small talk my son. It would have been rude to start dinner without the two of you.”

 

Mipha took the seat on Dorephan’s right side, winking at Link across the table. Sidon sat next to Link, of course, hand seeking his under the table.

 

Like always, Zora cuisine was incredible and unexpected. Chillshroom wine made another appearance, but Link was very careful of how much he drank this time, balancing it out with plenty of water. Sidon interpreted for him which made it easier to get to know the King and the royal family in general better. Although, when they ate altogether like this, they were just a normal family.

 

Sidon maintained contact with Link throughout the entire meal, by their hands entwined or their thighs pressed together. It felt easy to be comfortable about letting their intimate relationship show. Despite the fact that he was a Prince, the King not only accepted their relationship, but was encouraging it through playful winks and comments. By the end of the meal, Sidon was very embarrassed and Link had learned a lot about his lover.

 

Mipha did not regulate her drinking during the meal, much to her father’s amusement.

 

“She works so hard, she deserves to let go once in awhile,” he commented as two attendants helped their sloshed and giggling Princess to her rooms for the night. “And I think she’s having fun. Promise you’ll both spend time with her before you depart for Gerudo Town again, Link?”

 

 _Yes, of course._ Link really liked Mipha, he’d been looking forward to talking to her outside of the formal setting of the conference room.

 

“And me?” Dorephan’s eyes twinkled with his smile and Link nodded with a grin.

 

Before long, the King announced that he was retiring for the evening. He shocked the hell out of Link when a large hand pulled him in for an unexpected hug that had Sidon laughing behind him until Dorephan let go of Link and full-on picked Sidon up for the same treatment. Completely ignoring his protests.

 

They both left the dining room breathless from laughter and just a little bit tipsy.

 

“Let’s go for a walk,” Sidon suggested, excitement bright in his eyes. “The domain is gorgeous once the sun has set. It’s very romantic.”

 

Link nodded with a smile and let his Prince sweep him away down the palace halls.

 

It was no lie about the domain being romantic. Everything glowed in blue light from stones Link had never seen before. It was all incredible.

 

Zora citizens nodded and bowed to Sidon as they passed. None of them looked at Link strangely or stopped them. Distantly, Link was aware of the guards all keeping an eye on them as Sidon led him by the hand to the outskirts of where the Zora people resided. He was pretty sure one of them was even following them at a distance.

 

“Here.”

 

They’d reached a tall standing tower of elegant shape. Sidon helped Link climb onto it since it had been made for statures taller than himself. At the top, a guard stationed there left quietly without any prompting.

 

“Ambassador Link of Gerudo Town, I present to you the Zora’s Domain.”

 

Link wasn't sure he knew enough words in Hylian or sign language to describe how beautiful the view was. If he had a voice, only sweet Gerudo would dance around his tongue at the sight.

 

“Well, what do you think?”

 

Link finally tore his gaze away to look at Sidon, who was waiting nervously for a reaction. A smile wouldn’t do it justice. All he could think to say was, _I love it, Sidon. It’s beyond words._

 

Sidon smiled warmly, reaching down to take Link’s hand in his.

 

“I’m glad you like it.”

 

Sidon sat down to let his feet dangle over the side of the tower, railing keeping him from falling over. Link remained standing so he could hug the Prince’s shoulders and just enjoy the moment with him.

 

“Your guard said three days. ...Did that include today?”

 

It took Link a moment to even remember that he’d been with Liana and the other guards that morning. It felt like so long ago. Regretfully, he nodded.

 

“So we only have two left.”

 

_I was supposed to be here sooner._

 

Sidon looked confused at that.

 

 _I was in Rito Village for a couple of weeks, training under an emissary there. Afterwards, I was supposed to come here, but there was a snowstorm…_ He looked infinitely regretful. _It delayed us by ten days._

 

Sidon pursed his lips in confusion before quietly asking, “what was it the delayed you?”

 

Link spelled out, s n o w.

 

“Oh! There was a storm.”

 

_Yes._

 

“Ten days. You would have been here a week.”

 

Link nodded. _But the Chief is expecting me back soon. I can’t disappoint her on my first assignment._

 

“No, of course not. I understand, my love. All too well, believe me.” Sidon gave him a reassuring smile. “I’ve simply longed to see you again since our separation. Three days does not feel like enough.”

 

_It isn’t._

 

It was definitely not enough for Link. His heartache for Sidon had been immeasurable, to the point that Urbosa had finally threw her hands up in frustration and demanded to know what she could do to help Link feel better.

 

 _But I’ll be back. Sooner than both of us realize._ And for much longer than Sidon realized.

 

“You are such a clever thing. I wish you would have told me what you were up to. You might not be aware of it, but I know quite a lot about politics.”

 

Link laughed.

 

_You’re already my lover, I don’t think I could take you seriously as a teacher. You’re very distracting._

 

“In a good way?” Sidon gave him a sexy smirk that only made him laugh more.

 

_In the best way._

 

“Mipha was right though, you did marvelous this morning. I was very impressed.”

 

_Not bad for six weeks of study and less than a month of training, right?_

 

It was Sidon’s turn to laugh.

 

“Not bad at all.” He sobered up quickly though, looking wistfully out over the domain. “So what now? Will you be traveling all over Hyrule?”

 

The King’s words rang in Link’s head about letting Sidon stew. He wanted to, just for fun, but in his heart he knew he couldn’t go to sleep that night without telling him. He shook his head.

 

_I go home. It will take me a few weeks to finish preparations, but afterwards ...I’ll be moving here. Staying as a permanent link between our people._

 

Sidon’s expression was blank and Link floundered, wondering which parts he hadn’t understood.

 

_I’m moving here. Mipha is already helping me find a home, because as much as I want to, living with you in your quarters would be inappropriate politically. I’ll still make trips to Gerudo Town every six months or so, but this will be my home._

 

Sidon finally remembered how to speak.

 

“You’re moving to the domain?” He sounded breathless. Link nodded with a sheepish grin. “To be with me?”

 

_Well ...I’m moving here for work but ...yeah._

 

Link was ready for Sidon to scoop him up in a tight hug, ready for the kisses. His heart swelled up seeing Sidon so happy. Soon he could see all of Sidon’s moods, every day. They could finally be together, soon.

 

-

 

Mipha had to attend to some duties but Sidon was more than happy to see the Gerudo Ambassador off for their return home. He stood on the Great Zora Bridge in the early hours of dawn and waved to Link until they disappeared entirely down the trail. It wasn’t as hard this time, knowing his love would come back in a matter of weeks. To stay.

 

So he didn’t shed any tears and smiled all the way back to his quarters to try and get some rest before he had to attend to his own neglected duties later in the day. His sleeping pool called to him, but Sidon collapsed onto the waterbed because the sheets still smelled like Link. Even though they’d been laundered, they still smelled of their love. He silently thanked the attendants for using weak soap.

 

Despite how tired he was in his bones, his mind buzzed with a million happy thoughts of the future. Link was coming to live in the domain. He’d be around every day. They could be together all the time. They could make love every night, fitting their wildly different bodies together in new and beautiful ways.

 

His thoughts were too much, he couldn’t sleep. So instead, Sidon sat at his desk and began to write Link a letter to follow him home. He didn’t bother with formalities, they just seen each other and he had nothing new to bring up. Instead, he poured his heart and longing into the words, aiming to have Link blush through every sentence. He wanted his love to be squirming by the letter’s end. Perhaps even touching himself. Sidon hoped to the goddess he could bring out that sort of reaction in his little hero.

 

He finished with a flourish and sealed the letter away from prying eyes; and in the knick of time it seemed. No sooner had he set the letter side to be mailed later did there come a sharp knock on his door that preceded Mipha just letting herself in like always.

 

She was grinning wide, zeroing in on Sidon like he was her prey in the river.

 

“Sapphires,” She said gleefully.

 

Sidon was confused. “Good morning to you, too.”

 

“Sapphires!”

 

“I’m not following.”

 

She shut the door with a bright snap.

 

“It was the first word out of your mouth when you saw Link, three days ago, in the conference room! You took one look and said, _sapphires_.”

 

Oh. Had that really been him? He faintly remembered hearing it but… He'd been more focused on Link's glittering, blue eyes.

 

“Oh.”

 

“You want to give him your sapphire.”

 

Sidon nearly fell out of his chair in his haste to get up.

 

“I didn’t say that!”

 

“So you don’t want to give him your sapphire?”

 

“....I didn’t say that either!”

 

Mipha smiled wider. She knew she was doing her job. Sidon was too easy to tease.

 

“Well you’d better decide. Link is very charming and attractive despite his differences, _and_ he has the added recognition of saving Hyrule and my life personally. I’ve seen more than a few interested looks thrown his way from other Zora. He’s going to earn himself quite a following of admirers once he settles here.”

 

“Link wouldn’t…” Sidon flustered, knowing that Mipha was just trying to rile him up and it was working, dammit. “He’s with me.”

 

“For now.” Mipha said it lightly, casually, as she opened the door again. “See you at breakfast.”

 

Goddess Nayru, give him strength.


	2. A Fish in Each Hand

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> !IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!
> 
> Hello my darlings! I finally finished this chapter. It took me longer than I would have liked bc I've actually been feeling really under the weather. It's these goddamn allergies. The good news is that it's here now!
> 
> Time for the bad news:
> 
> I've been in the process of preparing to move for the last few weeks. Well, moving day is only a week away. I'm quite literally moving from one side of the US to the other, so it's a big move. My last day of work is Saturday and I have a shit ton of packing left to do. And cleaning. And loading my junk up. Etc.  
> The point of all this is that I will not be working on chapter 3 until I'm already moved and settled, and my brain isn't frazzled and fried from stress anymore. This could take at least two weeks. Which means it might take upwards of a month before I get the next chapter out. I post them as I finish them so. It's a long gap, I know. But I am in no way going to abandon this story, I love these two very much and I have a lot to tell about them. I hope you all will be patient with me during this time. I'll still be around, of course. Reading other people's work when I can and replying to comments. So if you'd like to hit me up, feel free. You can also find me on twitter @SeamoBeemo if you have any questions or just want to say hi. I'm usually friendly. Usually.
> 
> Anywho, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter bc Hylia knows I do.

“I should go with you.”

 

_ You really shouldn't.  _

 

Even though the sun was as bright as ever, even it couldn't chase away the winter chill. His breath misted in front of him as Link moved around the two caravans packed high with his belongings and more. Parting gifts from his friends and mother filled one caravan alone.

 

Urbosa was following him, hands on her hips and a frown on her lips. 

 

“You think I'll scare him off?”

 

_ No. You're the Chief now, you can't just leave on a whim. _

 

“Not even to escort my only child safely across the land?”

 

Link stopped to face her, matching her intimidating stance. But his face was loving.

 

_ You know I can take care of myself, AND Liana is moving there with me. Liana adores me, you know she's going to protect me. Along with the other three guards you assigned to me. Which is excessive, by the way. _

 

“I still have another four who agreed to relocation.”

 

Link almost blanched.

 

_ No, mom, oh my goddess. No. _

 

“Is it a crime for a mother to want what's best for her child? Above that, you're an ambassador now. You represent our people in foreign lands. You should be well protected at all times.”

 

_ I am. _

 

“And I need to know you're being properly cared for.”

 

Urbosa wasn't even hiding the pain in her face any more and no one would fault her for it. Link wasn't just going on a journey this time, he was moving away from home. He instantly felt bad.

 

Anyone who had been bustling around them quietly disappeared.

 

_ Mom. _

 

“You mean everything to me.” Urbosa’s voice was uncharacteristically quiet. “I knew that one day I'd have to share your heart with another, I just ...wasn't expecting that day to come so soon.”

 

The pain in his heart Link felt every time he thought about the fact that he was leaving home cracked open wide.

 

_ This was your idea. _

 

“Because I want you to be happy, and I am  _ so proud _ of you for choosing to serve your people in this way. But you're going to have to be patient with me on this.”

 

Link had only seen his mother cry once, three years prior after he'd completed Din’s Trial. Her beautiful green eyes were as glassy now as they'd been back then.

 

“For nineteen long years, I’ve kept you close to me and protected you. A mother loathes to admit when her child has grown into an adult, and you became an adult the moment you emerged victorious from the Wastes. Just look at how long it’s taken me to accept that.”

 

He deflated. The last thing he wanted to do was make his mother cry.

 

_ I'll take the extra four guards with me. _

 

Urbosa gave him a watery smile, rubbed the back of her hand over her eyes.

 

“No, you're right, eight guards is excessive. I think six will be fine.”

 

It was a compromise.

 

“Once spring has warmed Hyrule, we'll begin making arrangements for me to visit you in your new home.”

 

Link moved closer, looking up at the woman he loved so dearly.

 

_ Gerudo Town will always be my home. _

 

“And there will always be a place waiting for you here, should that Prince dare to break your heart.”

 

_ Just promise that if he does, you won't start a war. _

 

Urbosa sniffed, but didn't say anything.

 

_ Goddess-mom, please. _

 

“I cannot promise that, my child.”

 

Link groaned and gave up. He sagged against her, barely tall enough to nestle his head in the dip at the bottom of her breasts. Inhaling a deep breath, he heaved a mighty sigh.

 

“However, I can promise that if a separation is mutual, that I won’t start a war. Or if you dump him. I’ll only throttle him if he hurts you.”

 

If Urbosa was good at anything, it was making compromises. He would have to take what he could get.

 

Link lingered in her warmth for as long as he dared. Any longer and he might push his move back by another week. She kissed him on the forehead once they’d separated from each other, both knowing he needed to get going.

 

“Write to me as soon as you’ve arrived, so I know you made it safely.”

 

_ Of course. _

 

“Keep your weapons on you at all times.”

 

_ I will. _

 

Urbosa followed him to the front of the caravan, where his horse was waiting, the guards already mounted and ready. There were actually a dozen guards escorting him to the edge of the desert, in case the Yiga decided to be a nuisance. 

 

“I’ll send the additional two guards a few days behind you, but they’ll probably catch up before you reach the Lanayru Province.”

 

He nodded, patting his horse’s flank. Before he could mount her, though, a weight suddenly clung to his waist. He looked down to find sad, green eyes staring up at him. Riju squeezed him tightly in a hug, a few tears slipping down her face. Link hugged her back just as hard.

 

“H-here.”

 

She let go and shoved a fluffy toy into his arms. It was a green sand seal.

 

“You should take her with you, and name her Little Riju! So you won’t forget me…”

 

_ Riju… _

 

Link dropped to his knees and gave the small vai a nod.

 

_ I’ll take good care of her. _

 

Tears were gathering in the child’s eyes.

 

“You’d better, and you better write to me.”

 

He put his hand over his heart, bowing his head.

 

_ You have my word. _

 

Link gave the seal a special place in his front saddle bag while Riju attached herself to Urbosa’s leg. He blew his mother a kiss, then another one to Riju. They both laughed and pretended to catch them.

  
  


It was as if the entire town had gathered to see him off. They flanked both sides of the road, waving their goodbyes, tossing desert flowers and colorful handkerchiefs onto the ground in front of them. Pearl and her pack of “protectors” followed along with them, all the way to the gates. Exclamations of love along with wishes of luck and a safe journey followed them out into the dunes.

 

None of the guards made mention the tears streaming down Link’s face, or commented when he turned around in his saddle with the Sheikah slate to take one more photo of his beautiful home. Liana simply moved her horse closer to his and passed him a handkerchief.

 

“May the light of Din’s power watch over us, Ambassador. You most of all.”

 

Link shook his head, cheeks wet but a warm light in his eyes.

 

_ Over us all.   _

 

-

 

Sidon was always known around his kingdom as a boisterous source of energy. Always encouraging and uplifting his people, even in the smallest tasks. The month after Link left, he had an even higher bounce in his step. An even brighter smile on his face. He'd walk through the market in his free time and make small talk with just about everyone. He could also frequently be found playing with children, laughing as he hoisted them in the air to hear their screams of delight.

 

Mipha had sequestered an old storage house in the eastern side of the domain, in the mountain area. Not too closed off from the town proper, but private all the same. Sidon gleefully took over the renovations, much to her exasperation. Yet, since she was so busy, she didn't fight him on it.

 

With Sidon leading the charge, the house was turned into a lovely home in no time at all. He even decorated it lightly, keeping in mind that Link would be bringing a lot of his own things. 

 

Every couple of days, he'd write to Link to tell him of the progress they'd made. It was finished a week before Link's arrival, which was a week behind schedule, but Sidon still made a point of visiting the house every day to make sure it was perfect.

 

Truth be told, he was just as nervous as he was excited, and being in the house soothed him.

 

He'd sent something for when he  _ thought _ Link would be leaving, originally, before he received a heartfelt letter of apology. Link delayed his departure because he was nervous about leaving his mother behind. He just needed more time mentally. Sidon completely understood, and so did Mipha.

 

But then Sidon realized Link was going to receive his gift too soon. He tried to stay calm about it. It wasn't nerves over the gift itself, but what Link's mother might think about it if she saw it. Part of him was scared she’d convince him not to move, he really didn’t know much about Link’s mother still.

 

“My Prince?”

 

Sidon startled out of his thoughts, standing in the palace courtyard. He turned to Gaddison with a smile.

 

“Yes?”

 

She snapped to attention.

 

“The caravan has been spotted, sir. They're making their way up the trail now.”

 

“Making their way… Why didn't someone tell me sooner!?”

 

“Princess Mipha didn't want you to wait on the bridge for too long, sir!”

 

Gaddison had to yell after him as Sidon ran towards the bridge, heart hammering. 

 

He was almost here. He was so close.

 

Mipha was already there, of course, with a welcome party of council members who were eager to greet the Gerudo Ambassador. Sidon ran the whole way, earning groans and rolled eyes as he politely pushed his way to the front and came to a stop next to his sister, chest heaving slightly.

 

“Getting your morning exercise, dear brother?”

 

“Only because I realized that I didn't get an invitation to join the welcoming party. Not inviting the translator?”

 

“I've been studying, I'm not sure you're needed anymore.”

 

“Don't be petty, sister. The Ambassador requested my presence, you know that.”

 

“ _ I'm  _ being petty?”

 

“You're both being petty, now hush. The Ambassador approaches.” Muzu silenced them as they looked ahead.

 

Sidon, being taller than all present, was the first to see the Gerudo guards astride their horses. He almost snickered at how long it took for hair of flaxen gold to come into view between them. But when it did, he felt nervous again. 

 

Despite their bickering, he felt Mipha’s hand on his arm, soothing him.

 

The guards on the bridge all saluted in perfect unison and two in the back used flutes to fill the air with the sweet tune of something uplifting. Sidon squared his shoulders and smiled through his nerves, letting his excitement take over once more.

 

The moment they were close enough, the very second Link’s eyes met his, all air left Sidon’s gills in an embarrassing heave. A few council members glanced his way in worry but he didn’t notice. Link looked at him and Sidon felt like he was going to melt into the stonework. He barely even heard Mipha’s soft snort.

 

As he had the month before, Link carried himself with confidence. Climbing down from his steed and giving everyone his most charming greeting. Which was very charming indeed. The welcoming party was very hospitable, even Muzu having mostly nice things to say. His people never failed to make Sidon proud to be a Zora.

 

It was obvious Mipha had been studying and practicing what Sidon had been teaching her. She was able to respond to Link without help on many of the formalities, though she still looked nervously to her brother for some things. Obviously regretting her remark that he wasn’t needed.

 

They led Link and his companions over the bridge and up to the courtyard, where food had been prepared for the travelers. Three of Link’s guards led the caravans away, being guided towards the Ambassador’s new home. The other three stayed with the Ambassador, no longer glaring at all the voe around them. Instead, they seemed curious, but alert.

 

Without being asked, Sidon stationed himself at Link's elbow as translator when more members of the council moved forward to introduce themselves. The small talk was largely political or polite questions about his trip across the land. Link never once hesitated in his answers or stopped smiling pleasantly at everyone he met. Sidon was more than a little impressed. He was surprisingly a natural at this whole ass-kissing thing.

 

Though, whenever Sidon caught his eyes, he looked away with a blush and a tiny smile. It was obvious that he'd read Sidon’s gift. It took a lot for the Prince to control himself.

 

After everyone had eaten and Link had answered about a hundred questions, Mipha managed to wrangle the council together.

 

“I know we’re all very thrilled to have Ambassador Link joining us here in the domain, but he has traveled very far with his companions and I’m sure they’re all looking forward to getting some rest before the real work begins.”

 

She smiled as a few council members laughed.

 

“So, for now, let’s all bid him good day and let him get settled in his new home. Before we do, though, I’d like to propose a toast.”

 

Attendants were handing out flutes of wine, kindly insisting that Link’s guards take some as well. Mipha raised her high.

 

“To forging new treaties and deeper alliances. But above all, to making new friends.”

 

Murmurs of warm agreement followed before everyone drank. Link nearly downed his entire glass. Every single council member bid him goodbye, which took an additional twenty minutes, until only Mipha and Sidon remained of them.

 

As soon as she could, Mipha grabbed Link in a hug, squealing softly. 

 

“I’m so happy you made it safely! How was the trip?”

 

_ It was good. Uneventful, really. _

 

“You didn’t run into any trouble?”

 

_ No. _

 

“Thank the goddess. Not that I was worried, but one can never predict the future.” Mipha turned to one of Link’s guards, the one Sidon recognized as the woman who’d threatened his life the last time they were in the domain.

 

“You must be Liana, Link’s Head of Guard.”

 

“I am, your majesty.”

 

“Our Captain of the Guard is looking forward to meeting you. He’s arranged all the accommodations for your girls who will be staying in the barracks. And there is a small guard-house for yourself near Link’s new home.”

 

“Thank you, Princess. You are truly too kind.”

 

“Not at all! I’m elated to have all of you in the domain. This is such a huge step in the bridge between our people.”

 

While Mipha and Liana chatted, Link took the three steps between Sidon and himself quietly. He looked up at the Prince and curled his finger down towards himself. Sidon resisted glancing at the other two guards. He dropped into a crouch to be on the small Gerudo’s level and Link wasted no time in pulling him in for a kiss.

 

Just one kiss, sweet and full of an emotion he didn’t know how to express.

 

His guards didn’t even flinch, thank Hylia.

 

_ I can’t wait to see my house. Take me there? _

 

Sidon glanced at his sister and Liana. He left his hands low, palms facing up with his thumbs and pinkies sticking out and asked,  _ Now? _

 

Link nodded, instantly elated whenever Sidon signed to him.

 

_ Show me the way home, gorgeous. _

 

Sidon had to bite his lip to keep from both laughing and screaming a little. He crouched down further and lifted his tail higher. Link quickly climbed onto his back before his guards could protest and Sidon stole him away.

  
  
  


“Do they honestly think they’re being sneaky?” Liana asked with a sigh as her and Mipha watched the two of them run out of the courtyard, leaving behind two guards who looked to her for instruction. She waved them along after Sidon, who could never outrun a Gerudo with those short legs.

 

Mipha laughed, her voice like a bell.

 

“Perhaps not. But they look like they’re having fun, so why ruin their moment?”

 

Liana sighed. Chief Urbosa’s instructions had been clear and absolute about letting Link make his own decisions. Even if they might be bad decisions. Even if Liana didn’t like it.

 

“I suppose you’re right.”

 

-

 

The house was cradled in the mountainside, comfortably private. Curtains of vines hung off the rock face with small, white flowers blooming among them. There was a small fountain in the courtyard with a sculpted Zora pouring the water from a pot. It was made of the same sparkling blue stone that could be found just about everywhere in the domain.

 

Sidon let Link slide from his back to he could stare in awe.

 

It was much bigger than he’d been expecting. He was pretty sure it was even bigger than Sidon’s quarters at the palace. The door was tall and Sidon opened it up for him, not needing to duck down to get in. Link felt warm and thrilled at the same time. Sidon had made sure the house was tall enough to fit his impressive height. Afterall, it was very likely the Prince would be spending a fair bit of time there.

 

Everything had curved lines and high windows, allowing for plenty of sunlight. There was simple furniture and an extensive kitchen that had Link hopping in joy as he explored it. He could cook anything he wanted in a kitchen like that. The bedroom was large, with an equally large bed facing a wall of windows. The glass was colored, letting the light paint the floors and walls in vibrant colors. Although Link was surprised to jump on the bed and find it soft but firm beneath him, instead of the waterbeds he’d grown used to. He looked up at Sidon questioningly. His lover cleared his throat, looking away.

 

“If you’d prefer a waterbed, it can be easily changed. I just thought something like this might be better for ...certain things…”

 

Things.

 

Link gasped in realization then nodded quickly. Sidon was correct, a firmer mattress would be much better for things.

 

He climbed off the bed again and found the bathroom, nearly slipping on his ass on the smooth tiled floor. Sidon laughed.

 

“I don’t think slippers and tile mix well here.”

 

Link pulled his shoes off.

 

The bathroom was gorgeous. There was a pool for bathing, easily large enough to fit Link and Sidon both at once. There was also an area for upright bathing, golden rope hanging down from the ceiling. 

 

“If you pull the rope, it will open the way for water from the heated springs to pour down. You pull the one on the other side to close it again.”

 

Link tested it out with a smile on his face. On the other side of the room was a wall made of mirror and some seats and sinks. There was a vanity as well. 

 

“Come with me, I'd show you my favorite part of the house.”

 

Link hopped, one hand in Sidon's, the other pulling his shoes back onto his feet. 

 

Sidon led him through to the back of the house, letting Link appreciate how his lover had tried to incorporate an array of warm color into it's design. They came to a back veranda and Link forgot how to breathe.

 

“It's the East Reservoir Lake. A rather fetching view, I think.”

 

It was stunning. It stretched beyond the mountain range, cool mist lingering above the surface. The water was a dark blue that both terrified and captivated Link.

 

_ I love it. _ He turned to Sidon.  _ I love everything. Thank you. _

 

Sidon smiled small, clearly proud of himself. He sunk down to sit on the veranda, leveling himself with the small Gerudo.

 

“I hope you'll feel at home here. I really want this to work.”

 

_ Me too. _

 

Link slid his arms around the Zora’s slender neck, leaning against him to kiss in the cold air of late winter.

 

They only separated when they heard movement inside the house. Both caravans were parked in the courtyard. Five of his six guards had begun unpacking them with the help of some Zora Link hadn't met yet.

 

Without thinking twice, Link jumped in to help as well. The sooner it was all unpacked, the sooner they could all rest from their travels. The other Zora looked like they didn't know what to do with themselves when Sidon joined in, too.

 

It was more than a little bit funny to watch the awe and intrigue of his lover as cultural relics were unpacked. He carried two very heavy stone jars inside, then stared at their carvings for a good ten minutes. He became even more fascinated when Link secured their lids tightly with nothing in them. And the pillows, so many pillows. It was adorable to watch the Zora hug the pillows as they carried them, tails flicking happily. His guard detail had a very light-hearted attitude as well, showing off their strength a little for their new neighbors. It only ended up taking a few hours to bring everything inside.

 

By the time they'd finished, attendants from the palace brought by a late lunch for all of them. Link invited them all to rest in the den and eat. Liana had shown up by then and offered to crack open a bottle of Noble Pursuit, but Link didn't want their first day there to get out of control.

 

Eventually, neither him nor his guards could ignore the need for sleep and rest. Liana led his guards away, promising to return soon once they'd all settled in the barracks and got some sleep. It left Link and Sidon alone in his new home.

 

“I've read many books in my life on the culture of the Gerudo, but I could easily learn more from you in a day just asking you questions about what you've brought with you.”

 

Link chuckled, straightening the blankets on his bed and giving Little Riju a place of honor.

 

“What is that?” Sidon watched him in rapt curiosity. He came closer to look at the toy. “Is that a sand seal?”

 

Link nodded, giving it a pat.

 

_ Little Riju _

 

“Hello there, Little Riju.”

 

Link moved to the other side of the large bed, beckoning Sidon to join him. He wasted no time in pushing the Prince onto his mattress.

 

“So demanding,” Sidon laughed, making himself comfortable on the squishy pillows. Link grabbed the Sheikah slate and climbed up after him, shedding his shoes and coat.

 

Sidon gathered him up in his arms and smiled warmly when Link brought up the camera to take a photo.

 

“How many photos have you taken so far?”

 

Link perked up with a grin.

 

_ LOTS. I wanted to show you. _

 

“Show me?”

 

Link fiddled with the slate, looking for the beginning.

 

 _My home._ _First…_ He pulled up a photo of his mother, sitting across from him at breakfast a few weeks ago. She was half awake but had smiled nonetheless, right before flicking a spoonful of pea paste at him.

 

Sidon looked the photo over carefully, then Link swiped to show the next one of them together, pea paste smooshed between their cheeks.

 

“Is this your mother?”

 

Link nodded proudly.

 

“She's beautiful.”

 

_ Very. _

 

The next photo was similar, but with a sneaky little goblin jumping into the frame at the last moment.

 

_ Riju. _

 

“Ah, the original Riju?” He motioned to the doll.

 

_ Yes. _

 

Over the next hour, Link showed Sidon Gerudo Town as he knew it. It's smiling people, the colorful market, the sand seals. He had photos of his friends and neighbors, of the soldiers training and goofing off, and of the desert itself. Sidon seemed to marvel at the sheer size of some lizards. Link's favorite photo was of himself and Pearl laying next to his biggest kill to date, for size comparison.

 

Soon enough though, Link could barely keep his eyes open. The light from the slate was making his vision blur. 

 

Sidon leaned down and kissed the top of his head, humming against his hair.

 

“Naptime,” he murmured, gently placing the Sheikah slate to the side.

 

Link nodded and turned in Sidon's hold as the Zora Prince scooted down the bed to lay properly. He'd missed these strong arms holding him, keeping him close as they slept. It was incredible how quickly he felt spoiled by Sidon. Link's fingers found rough scales and dug against them as he let out a tired sigh. This was his new home.

 

He was finally at home.

 

-

 

Sidon forgot all about the gift he'd sent Link. Once the small Gerudo was there in his arms, everything else went out the window. Right into the river. He didn't even care.

 

They slept hard on Link's bed. Sidon knew he was going to wake up with a sore neck and a sore tail, but that was just another thing he didn't care about. All he cared about was being his lover’s pillow and feeling the gentle rise and fall of each breath. Attendants brought them dinner after they woke up and Sidon joined him for a long bath. Much longer than it needed to be, but he couldn't be blamed for misbehaving when Link let all of his clothes fall away and smirked at Sidon, eyes coy and hooded under blond lashes.

 

Sidon stayed the night with Link in his home, happy to wake up and see the young hero smile through sleep-crusted eyes and mouth a good morning against the smooth skin of Sidon’s arm. It wasn’t just his beautiful hair in a fantastic mess from drying against the pillows, or his perfectly tanned skin flecked with freckles and small scars, or even the bright river of his eyes that tried to blink sleep’s grasp away.

 

It was knowing that Sidon was going to wake up to a lot more mornings like this, with Link there beside him.

  
  
  
  


They made a sight of themselves in the market that morning as Sidon helped Link shop for groceries. Stall owners were helpful and cheery, even giving Link more than what he paid for. Sidon carried it all for him, which most everyone found comical. Their Prince carrying groceries. Attendants found them and fluttered to help, but Sidon waved them off. He was having a great time and it all felt so delightfully domestic.

 

It wasn't until lunch was cooking did Sidon's nervousness resurface. It came back with the sound of a deep green book hitting the surface of the table. The book Sidon had mailed to Link.

 

Sidon had been busy peeling peaches Link wanted to use to make a cake for Mipha, but he paused and stared at the book. Link sat down next to him, trying to draw his attention.

 

_ So… _

 

Sidon finished peeling the peach in his hands.

 

“A good read. Very ...enlightening.”

 

A hand waved in front of his face.

 

_ Yes it was. _

 

“Very insightful on Zora traditions.”

 

_ Very. _ ….. _ So. _

 

Sidon felt as though he'd taken a dip in the lava of Mount Doom.

 

Link huffed and pushed the bowl of peaches away. He hoisted himself onto the table and scooted in front of Sidon, effectively demanding his attention.

 

_ Have you spoken to your father? _

 

With nothing else as a nervous distraction, Sidon settled for placing Link's slippered feet on the tops of his thighs and carefully massaging his calves.

 

“I did. He gave his consent before I'd even finished speaking the request.”

 

Link laughed at that.

 

_ So are you going to ask me? _

 

“Link I can't just ask you. I'm a Prince, there are certain things I'm required to do.”

 

The small Gerudo rolled his eyes. 

 

_ Yes, I did read the book. But are you going to say … anything?  _

 

Sidon looked shyly into his lover’s eyes, both patient and kind in expression. 

 

“Would you like to take a trip with me in a couple of days, out to Lake Hylia?”

 

Link bit his lip to keep from smiling too wide.  _ Yes.  _ He slid off the table into Sidon’s lap, hugging himself close.  _ I'd love to.  _

 

-

 

Mipha graciously assigned Link an assistant to help him settle into his duties, not that he really had many. The council had already approved most of his proposals, his main purpose was to serve as a correspondent between them and his mother. But his presence was requested during certain meetings and such, so an assistant would aid him in that.

 

She was a lovely young Zora who'd introduced herself as Cerise. Her scales were a pale orange and her tail was short.

 

“After the meeting today, King Dorephan has requested you join him for a casual dinner, along with the Prince and Princess.” She had a tendency to speak quickly, but was very thorough. Link liked her blunt attitude. “I cleared your schedule for the next five days to match up with Prince Sidon’s. I believe you'll both be leaving early tomorrow morning and will arrive at Lake Hylia by evening the following day. The Prince sent over a set of clothes for you this morning whenever you'd like to look them over. And your mail arrived early, I took the liberty of collecting it for you.”

 

She held out three envelopes that Link accepted, still barely awake. Cerise’s green eyes scanned over her clipboard and she nodded. 

 

“That's all I have for you right now, Ambassador. Is there anything else I can assist you with?”

 

Link shook his head, giving her a smile.

 

_ Thank you, Cerise. _

 

“You're very welcome, Ambassador. I'll see you after lunch to escort you to the meeting. Oh, one last thing.” She pulled a slip of waxed parchment from her other notes. “Prince Sidon sent this with the set of clothes.”

 

Link recognized his lover’s handwriting. He thanked her again and she left promptly, her body language all business.

 

She'd left a large box on the other side of the table and Link abandoned his breakfast to read the note and scoot closer to it.

 

_ My dearest love, I'm sorry I had to slip away so early this morning. It took all of my willpower to pull away from your side and leave you alone in bed. You smile so sweetly in your sleep that I felt sorely tempted to ignore my morning duties altogether that I may pet you into wakefulness and have you writhing on the sheets again. But I didn't have the heart to disturb your deep slumber to even bid you goodbye. _

 

_ Unfortunately, I won't be able to see you again until supper. There is much I need to attend to before our trip and preparations that need be made. But for the next five days, I will be nothing but yours, my love. I'm looking forward to it. _

 

_ Speaking of which, we will be travelling to Lake Hylia by way of river, as it is the most direct route. To accommodate your more sensitive skin, I have arranged for the royal tailors to make you this set of clothing from fabric similar to that of the Zora armor. It should protect you from absorbing too much water and pickling your skin, as it were. It should also aid in keeping you warm. Please try it on and if anything is off about the fit, let Cerise know. _

 

_ I'll be thinking of you all day, my darling. Until we see each other again. Yours, Sidon _

 

Link's skin prickled with heat, limbs feeling like goo. Sidon had a talent for being romantically lewd in the written word. He'd clearly written this particular letter in a rush. It was less detailed than others. Appropriately enough though, reading in-depth, dirty descriptions of himself through Sidon’s eyes was very arousing for Link. 

 

He read the letter over again twice, pushing a palm against the front of his loose pants to discourage his body from getting too excited. He’d already come at the hands of his lover less than a day ago, he could wait less than a day to do it again. And stroking himself to the thought of Sidon wasn’t nearly as much fun when Sidon wasn’t there to watch him. To help keep his legs splayed open and coo encouragement over his sensitive skin.

 

Link pressed the heel of his palm down harder and switched his thoughts to the fact that he'd have to be in water again soon.

 

Which was ironic, given that he now lived in the Zora’s Domain. He was surrounded by water, but he'd yet to actually get into the water. Having to dive into a lake bottom shrine and fight a terrifying mask monster hadn’t really improved his feelings about swimming very much.

 

He tossed the lid of the box off and scooped out what was inside, sighing with a smile. The fabric was a deep, emerald green. It felt thick and flowed heavily. Abandoning breakfast altogether, he skipped to the bathroom to try it on.

 

The design was simple and elegant but it complimented Link's figure and the fullness of his hips. There was decorative stitching in metallic bronze thread that added a decorative touch. He looked himself over in the mirror, turning about and pulling his hair tie out to let blond locks hang free around his shoulders. He looked very lovely until he caught sight of the slight bulge in the front of his pants. He frowned and peeled them down. It took some maneuvering, but he managed to tuck his penis back out of the way. When he pulled his pants up again, he smiled at the smooth front. The outfit looked much better that way.

 

He spent a little longer getting ready for the day after that, folding the outfit and setting it on his dresser until he’d need it. Gifts from Sidon always made him feel especially pretty inside for some reason, so he dressed to reflect that feeling on the outside. He played with his make-up for nearly an hour, then picked out something green to wear, to echo what Sidon had sent him. He decided to leave his hair down after he’d brushed it. Sidon loved his hair and he wanted to give him every opportunity to thread his fingers through it. He did drape a gold and garnet headdress on, though. He added bangles and heavy gold hoop earrings to match it. His reflection pleased him. So much so, that Liana found him still in there when she arrived to accompany him on his walk through the market. She let out a whistle of appreciation.

 

“What’s the occasion?”

 

_ I have a dinner date after my meeting. _

 

The woman snorted. “That’s hours away.”

 

_ Should I not look my best until then? What if I bump into someone important? _

 

“You’ll certainly gain a few admirers. Prince Sidon should be very careful.” Liana’s smirk showed her teeth at the edges. Link flushed and shook his head, finally going to find a warm shawl.

 

_ He has nothing to worry about. _ Link had eyes for no one else.

 

“Lucky voe,” Liana drawled, helping drape the shawl around Link’s lightly freckled shoulders. Link elbowed her in the stomach, earning a grunt and a laugh. “It’s no lie. That Prince of yours should feel very lucky indeed.”

 

She hugged him from behind like a protective older sister and Link leaned into the touch. Regardless of what she said though, Link was the one who felt truly lucky.

 

-

 

Sidon had been idly chatting with an advisor as he made his way through the palace halls when they both stumbled upon a mild commotion. It was mostly attendants with a guard and two younger council members. They were whispering and squealing excitedly, some in awed voices. Sidon cleared his throat politely and every one of them turned around so quickly he thought they might trip over each other. The guard snapped to attention while the others looked sheepish.

 

“May I ask what the fuss is about this afternoon?”

 

They all dissolved again, pulling him into their group and pointing through a window, across the courtyard. Two Gerudo guards followed behind Link and Cerise as they made their way towards Link’s meeting. Sidon wasn’t going to be in that meeting but his mind began to race with ideas of how he could slip into it anyway.

 

It was as though Sidon was looking upon something divine and rare. The small Gerudo glowed in the cold sunlight, skin still kissed in the warmth of his homeland. The greens he was clothed in showed little skin, but the drape and cut was still enticing him. His hair bounced freely around him like a halo. Jeweled eyes turned his way and a sweet smile pulled his lips. Sidon had to mentally convince his gills to open up enough to keep breathing. He raised a shy hand to wave and Link waved back.

 

The group around him went completely silent. When Sidon glanced down, he realized they were all looking at him with stars in their eyes. The advisor Sidon had been chatting with before scoffed softly and grumbled loud enough for them all to hear.

 

“You’d think you lot have never seen a Hylian before.”

 

“The Ambassador is not a Hylian,” one of the council members gasped. The other nodded.

 

“He is of Gerudo Town.”

 

“And he’s  _ gorgeous _ ,” one of the attendants sighed. Sidon silently agreed. He turned away from the window and gave both council members a pat on the back.

 

“They’re right. Link is a marvel to us all.”

 

The advisor sputtered. “Of course, your majesty. My apologies.”

 

Sidon turned back to the group of admirers, smile kind. “I think we should all return to our duties now.”

 

Each of them bowed and disbanded, still murmuring to each other as they left. Sidon wanted to laugh. Link was like a ladle to the soup of his domain. Just walking around seemed to stir everyone up. Including Sidon.

 

Especially Sidon.

  
  
  
  


He didn’t find a way into Link’s meeting. He saw his lover very often as it was, he needed to let Link do his job without Sidon fluttering over him all the time. Instead, he kept himself in daydreams of his beloved until dinnertime came around at last.

 

Sidon waited nearby the conference rooms until the meeting was adjourned and Link was free for the evening. He stood to the side until he was noticed and gave Link a charming smile.

 

“Ambassador, may I escort you to dinner?”

 

_ Yes, you may, your majesty. _

 

Sidon almost snorted at the formality but kept it in. 

 

Link gave direction to his guards, who nodded and left. Cerise had him sign one more document before she took her leave as well. As they made their way down the corridor, Sidon couldn’t help reaching down to hold his hand.

 

“You look absolutely stunning today, my love.”

 

_ Thank you. It’s easier to get dressed when I don’t have a greedy Prince trying to undress me at the same time. _

 

Sidon let his snort out then, smile a little bit smug as Link took his hand again.

 

“You can hardly blame me. Have you looked at yourself in the mirror today?”

 

_ For ages. _

 

Sidon laughed loud enough for it to echo. Before they reached the dining hall, he pulled the small Gerudo off onto a terrace and lifted him to sit upon the balustrade. Link puffed a chuckle against Sidon’s lips, arms winding around his neck as they shared gleeful kisses.

 

Tomorrow they would leave and Sidon would step towards the biggest decision he’d made in his adult life. With Link in his arms and love in his heart. He'd never been so excited.

  
  
  
  
  


Although he knew Link still didn't care for it, his love held tightly to his back when they dove into the frigid water of the Zora River. The outfit he'd had made to protect and keep him warm eased his shivering quickly. When Sidon knew Link was secure, he took off at a swift pace, showing off just a little. They had to dive under the frozen surface several times, but his father had let Link use the helm of the Zora armour again. Whenever Sidon looked over his shoulder, he could see Link smiling through the collar. It always encouraged him to put on an extra burst of speed.

 

Traveling like that, they reached the familiar docks of Riverside Town before the sun had gone down. At the inn, Link reconnected with the tavern girl they'd met on their travels. She was ecstatic to see him again. Sidon watched them sign to each other animatedly for a good twenty minutes after he booked their room.

 

They ate dinner together before retiring for the night, recalling fond memories of the last time they'd been there. Behaving themselves, they fell asleep holding one another under the blankets.

 

The next morning they took off again after sleeping in and eating a large breakfast. Link was more eager to climb onto his back, signing that Sidon was  _ amazingly fast _ and that he didn't even feel afraid. He kissed Sidon on the cheek and signed against the front of his body.

 

_ Make my heart race? _

 

Thrill filled Sidon all the way to his toes as he dove off the docks. Determination bright in his eyes.

 

They made it to Lake Hylia in record time. To show off more, Sidon took them deep underneath before shooting for the surface with a spectacular twist. When he finally deposited Link onshore, the small Gerudo was breathless and laughing a happy, haggard sound.

 

_ AMAZING. _

 

Pride puffed up Sidon’s gills. 

 

They calmed down together on the shore with Link huddled up against Sidon’s side. He dug his fingers into red scales to anchor himself in his mirth. They both stared up at the pink clouds framing an orange sunset as they caught their breath.

 

Sidon stirred first, rolling over Link without resting any weight on him. His lover smiled and hummed, trailing small, warm hands up the smooth of his skin.

 

“You don't have to go in with me. You're not a Zora and I know you still dislike swimming. I can catch them both. It's not against the rules.”

 

Link was already shaking his head.

 

_ I want to try. _

 

Sidon smiled and leaned down to smack a kiss against soft, pink lips.

 

_ I might need help though. _

 

He chuckled, sitting up and offering a hand.

 

“Anything for you.”

 

-

 

The sun was setting quickly. The only reason Link could tell was because it was getting harder and harder to see in the water. He wasn’t holding on to Sidon anymore. Instead, he was waiting near the mucky bottom,alone and trying to keep himself heavy. He couldn’t see very much, the lake water was dirty and stung his eyes. But he kept watch through slits, waiting. Even though Sidon was bright red, in the depths he turned into a washed-out grey. It made him almost impossible to see approaching. The fish, on the other hand, was a shadow he barely managed to track.

 

It wasn’t very big, because the last one had been big and Link hadn’t been able to hold onto it. He watched it dart this way and another, trying to escape a predator too quick to follow. Suddenly, he turned tail and headed right for Link, giving him his chance.

 

He pushed up from the bottom just in time to grab the fish by the tail with both hands. It struggled like all hell, but Link was very determined. He was tired of being in the lake, it was getting dark, and he wanted to get out of the water so he could finally do something much more enjoyable. Like blow his lover.

 

He clawed the fish harder into his arms and squeezed for all he was worth. He was rewarded with the popping snap of it’s spine separating and he gasped with a cloud of bubbles. He’d done it, he caught the fish!

 

Hands from the darkness grabbed him by the waist and quickly hauled him to the surface. Link yanked his collar down and held the dead fish up with a hoarse shout. Sidon was right behind him.

 

“I knew you could do it!”

 

A wet kiss found his cheek under the helm. Sidon carried Link to shore and let him climb up to sit on the grass with his trophy clutched protectively in his lap.

 

“I’ll be back before you know it.” The Prince gave him a cocky wink and grin before he disappeared into the lake again. Link couldn’t stop smiling, looking up at the fading velvet blues and rich purples of the sky. Stars were just starting to blink awake and Link sighed. Soon it would all be proper and official. He would be more than just the Zora Prince’s lover.

 

He hugged the dead fish but resisted giving it a little kiss. Sidon was the only fish for his lips.

 

True to his word, it only took Sidon about fifteen minutes to emerge from the lake again. The bass held between his jaws was almost as big as Link’s torso. Link was tempted to think that his lover was just showing off again, but he remembered the book stating that a bigger fish was a sign of absolute certainty. It meant that Sidon had no doubts or fears regarding Link. That his devotion was true. Sidon had clearly caught the biggest bass he could find.

 

Link stood up with his fish and stepped into the shallows to meet Sidon there. The Prince kneeled down, spitting the fish into his own hands. He cleared his throat.

 

“Link, I stand-uh, kneel before you now with a clear mind and a singing heart. My love is as boundless as the sea, and I wish to share that love with you.”

 

Link felt himself blushing, but he didn’t interrupt. Hearing Sidon’s offer was way better than reading about it.

 

“There is nothing you could ask of me that I am not willing to give. There is no part of my life I wish to hide from you. Please accept this gift, a representation of my commitment, and allow me the incredible honor of courting you.”

 

Link nodded, hard and fast, causing Sidon to grin. He offered the large fish to Link, who was still holding his own fish and they both realized the problem at the same time. Chuckling, Sidon took both fish, so Link could sign.

 

_ Sidon, I stand before you now with a clear mind and an open heart. My love is as vast as the wild desert, and I wish to share that love with you. _ Sidon smiled wider at the minor change Link had made.  _ There is nothing I would ask of you that I would not be willing to give myself. There is no part of my life I wish to hide from your sight. Please accept this gift, as I accept yours. _

 

It took Link a moment to realize that it wasn’t lake water on Sidon’s face, but tears. His golden eyes brimmed with them, smile bright and breathtaking but watery around the edges. For a horrible second, Link thought he might’ve gotten something wrong.

 

_ Sidon? _

 

“I accept,” his lover warbled, holding a fish in each hand with tears rolling down his face.

 

Link laughed and jumped up to cling to the Zora’s shoulders, kissing whatever he could touch. He reached up to flick his first two fingers against Sidon’s chin a few times.

 

_ Too fucking cute. _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's all for now, folks. See you again next month!


	3. A Spring of Many Things

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO, I MADE IT TO THE OTHER SIDE OF THE COUNTRY. MOVE SUCCESSFUL. BUT I DON'T MOVE INTO THE APARTMENT UNTIL MONDAY SO I WAS LIKE, "hm, maybe I'll just start working on chapter three now that i have this little bit of downtime." I STARTED/FINISHED/LIGHTLY EDITED THIS IN TWO DAYS.
> 
> It's not as long as the first two chapters and, as i said, the editing is light. I'm still really tired, haha. But since i knocked out the whole first draft in one day sitting on my gramma's couch, i figured this was good enough.
> 
> enjoy!

For the first time in his life, Link was experiencing the changing seasons. Spring surprised him with gently warming days and the awakening of much more flora around the domain. The small, white flowers on his vine-draped walls suddenly became large flowers of a pale yellow. Link was so enchanted that he’d dressed in yellow and gold for days just so he could wear them in his hair. In some idle time, he made a few crowns out of them that reminded him of the little girls from Kakariko Village. He gave one to all of his guards, who wore them as if they were made of gold like the rest of their jewelry. Cerise wore hers around her neck, adorably pleased. They showed up to Link’s next meeting as a matching set and Mipha looked like she wanted to scream. That afternoon, he tucked one of the blooms in with Sidon’s cravat so he’d match, too.

 

Spring also came with celebration, though Link felt that every day with Sidon was a form of celebration. The King had announced that the Prince was courting and they received nothing but support from every side. He had no idea that his life would turn out like this. He only wished his mother was closer to celebrate it with him. Her letters were always encouraging though and the only details he spared when writing to her were the dirty details. He told her everything else.

 

Apparently, springtime also came with an annual festival and something Sidon referred to as the Zora River Run. It was a race, from the Zora’s Domain all the way to Lake Hylia. It was dangerous, as Sidon described, because the warmer weather was breaking up the ice in the water. There would be plenty of floes to dodge and avoid. That’s what made it so challenging. Sidon only competed every three years because he always won. No one told him he had to do so, but he wanted to give other Zora in his kingdom a chance at victory. It was a great feeling, he didn’t want to hog that feeling for himself. So on the years he didn’t compete, he worked with the safety detail, diving in to help anyone who got injured by not avoiding a floe quick enough, or just suffering exhaustion. It just so happened that he was competing this year.

 

“Just in time for him to show off for you,” Mipha commented.

 

She sat with Link on the shore of the East Reservoir Lake. They had a picnic all spread out and were enjoying lunch with Liana and Mipha’s guard and attendant. Sidon was in the water training, making laps around the lake while a guard kept time and count.

 

Link smiled and leaned back in the warm sun, resting his head on Mipha’s shoulder. Sidon was taking his training very seriously, which gave him time to spend with his lover’s sister. With his friend.

 

_ Do you ever compete? _

 

He had to sign slow for her, since she was still catching on.

 

“I have before. Not since I was crowned, though.” She sighed and leaned against him in return. Link pulled a flower out of his hair and threaded it through her crown piece. “It’s never said aloud, but once you agree to take on the crown, there is suddenly a lot you are no longer able to do. Something as frivolously dangerous as the Zora River Run is one of those things.”

 

They watched Sidon coming into view around the edge of the lake, a shot of red under the water’s surface.

 

“We always worry for Sidon when he competes, but he has the freedom to do so.”

 

Link was still learning about the Zora monarchy and all it entailed, but Mipha never looked saddened by her responsibility, merely wistful.

 

_ We’re going to watch the race together, right? _

 

“Of course! Not just us, either. Traditionally, Zora and people or our status wait at the very end of the race, out at Hylia Lake. It’s turned into such a big event over the years that even the Hylians turn up to watch the race. So, we’ll be joined by the Hylian Princess at the finish line. We’ll be on her father’s land, after all.”

 

_ The Princess? _

 

“Her name is Zelda. She’s actually quite nice, once you get used to her.”

 

Link gave her a questioning look and Mipha grew embarrassed. 

 

“Well, she can seem a little abrasive at first, but she has great manners normally. She’s an intellectual, you see, and intellectuals are always a little bit ...off.”

 

Link immediately thought of the Zora they’d met at the Hylian Outpost many months ago. 

 

_ Like Enote? _

 

Mipha looked surprised but smiled wide. “Yes, they’ve worked together, actually. On various things that I can barely remember the purpose of.”

 

Link chuckled.

 

Splashing from the water drew their attention to Sidon, who dragged his tired body onto land.

 

“Record timing, sir” The guard reported and Sidon flashed him his cocky grin. 

 

He collapsed in the grass next to Link and immediately made his head comfortable in his lover’s lap with a heaving sigh.

 

“Hungry, dear brother?”

 

“Famished,” he groaned, leaning into Link’s hands when he started caressing over his snout and tail. His dug his fingers gently into the scales and massaged places he knew Sidon enjoyed. It earned him a rumbling sound of contentment as Sidon’s entire body sagged.

 

“Good Hylia, Link, you’ve found his off switch. I’ve been looking for one for decades.”

 

Sidon didn’t defend himself. He sighed again through his gills, forcing out lake water to soak the grass.

 

“Are you excited for the Spring Equinox Festival, Link? I imagine you and Sidon will be attending together.”

 

Link nodded quickly. He loved festivals in Gerudo Town. This would be his first one in the Zora’s Domain, Cerise had told him all about it. It wasn’t too dissimilar from the Festival of Twilight back home.

 

“I have a feeling that I know what you’ll be representing,” Mipha laughed lightly, touching the golden flower Link had given her, but Link shook his head while Sidon gave a grin.

 

“We have something else in mind.”

 

“Oh?” She sat up straighter, intrigued. “Am I allowed to know?”

 

Link laughed when she batted her eyes at him sweetly, looking the picture of innocence. He shook his head.

 

“You’re not going to tell your sister-in-law?”

 

“ _ Possible future _ sister-in-law,” Sidon corrected.

 

“Stop lying to yourself, brother. Father and I both know that you two plan on getting married. We’re simply waiting to make the announcement.”

 

“Please stop making plans for our relationship before we do.” Sidon grumbled, turning his head into Link’s stomach. Link chuckled again, though his cheeks did feel warm. He leaned down to give Sidon’s fin a little kiss, thumbing over the earring stud on the outside. He felt sharp teeth gently take hold of his blouse.

 

“I know everyone expects me to represent the silent princess again, but I think I want to do something new. I’ve been wearing the silent princess for years.”

 

“If I may interject, your majesty?” Liana was lounging on the grass a short ways behind them, close enough to hear everything they were saying. She was working her way through a juicy apple, an apple that she held up. “What about an apple blossom?” 

 

“An apple blossom.” Mipha was intrigued by the notion. “Those are pink, aren’t they?”

 

“Delicate blooms of pink and white. The petals are elegant but soft. I think it would suit you very well.”

 

Mipha laughed. “You’re such a charmer! What are you representing, then?”

 

Link lifted Sidon’s fin enough to catch his eye. Sidon smiled, silk caught in white teeth. Link was flexible, but he couldn’t kiss his Prince’s cheek from his angle. Instead, he brushed his thumb over the corner of Sidon’s mouth and smiled back.

 

“Sidon, I thought you said you were hungry.”

 

“Famished,” he repeated, letting Link’s blouse go. With a smirk on his lips and a twinkle in his eyes, he pressed against Link’s stomach again and Link felt familiar sharp points break through the silk and press into his skin. It didn’t hurt at all, but Link jumped in surprise, face burning. He pulled the laughing troublemaker back by his tail.

 

“What’s wrong?” Mipha asked in real innocence while Link pushed her brother out of his lap completely.

 

_ Lech _ , was all he signed. She tutted in response, frowning at the large Zora as if he were a hatchling who’d just done something naughty.

 

“Sidon, please behave. You’re among company.”

 

-

 

The morning before the Zora River Run was chaotic. Most non-participants started to make their way out along the river, so the domain was emptying out. However, those participating stayed behind with trainers and healers who made sure they were in tip-top shape for the grueling race ahead. Sidon had awoken very early. Early enough to catch Link before he departed for Lake Hylia with his sister. He’d slept in his own quarters that night since he’d been training so much, he hadn’t wanted to stumble into Link’s house at midnight and disturb his sleep before he left. But he made sure to interrupt his breakfast and kiss Link breathless that morning. Sure, he’d slept like the dead, but he’d missed Link’s warm body in bed with him. He grown accustomed to sharing his sleep space. Now he’d be without it until after the race.

 

Link gave him a token of good luck, bending a gold cuff around his wrist, free of it’s usual adornments for now. He also pressed tired kisses to his cheeks and down his neck, nibbling on the smooth of his skin. He didn’t bite hard enough to leave a mark, though. Sidon secretly wished he had. 

 

Afterwards, he bundled his little love up into one of  the palanquins that would be taking royal officials to the lake. He’d cuddled up with Mipha, looking like he’d probably fall asleep again within minutes, it was adorable. Everyone in the palanquins wished Sidon luck. He slept in Link’s house that night, Little Riju caught in his arms and the scent of Link’s hair on the pillow.

  
  
  
  


There were over thirty contestants this year, which was about average. Bazz, the Captain of the Royal Guard, gave Sidon a firm handshake of luck before taking his place on the Great Zora Bridge where they were all lined up and ready to dive. Sidon was surprised when a short, pale orange Zora stepped into line next to him.

 

“Cerise?”

 

She looked up and gave him a nod.

 

“Your majesty.”

 

“I didn’t know you were competing.”

 

“It’s my first time.”

 

While she gave one last stretch, Sidon noticed a golden bangle on her wrist.

 

“Link gave you a good luck token as well?”

 

She looked at the bracelet shyly and nodded. Sidon held out his own to show they matched.

 

“May Nayru’s wisdom shine on us both today.”

 

Cerise smiled up at him and nodded again.

 

“Good luck, Prince Sidon.”

 

-

 

There was a large encampment set up on the edge of Lake Hylia, well guarded by Zora and Hylians alike. The palanquin dropped them off there and Mipha made sure Link was treated with the same courtesy and respect that she herself received. 

 

“I know I joke about it, but I don’t think either of us can deny the probability of you being a royal consort one day. You might as well get used to being treated like one.” She gave him a wink and a smile over their elaborate lunch. Link snorted and sighed, but accepted it. His chest always got tight and fluttery whenever Mipha mentioned him and Sidon getting married. They’d only been officially courting for a month.

 

The race had already began that morning, but the contestants wouldn’t arrive until nightfall, which was the most dangerous part of the race. Ice floes were hard to see in the dark. Link wandered off while Mipha was chatting with a Hylian dignitary. He found himself on the edge of the lake, like many others, looking out over the broken ice and frost. Just the sight made him shiver and pull his coat tighter around him.

 

“This one’s going to be a claw-biter for sure.”

 

Link looked around to find an elder from the Zora Council had joined him. He was blue and his tail hung long down his back. He was looking to where the river met the lake and Link bit his lip. Zora and Hylians alike where smashing away at a large chunk of ice that was lodged between the shores. Link had to wonder how many Zora had already gotten hurt along the way.

 

They kept each other company for a time, the elder making occasional remarks in place of small talk since Link was sure he didn’t know sign language enough to actually chat. As Link scanned up the shore of the encampment, he thought he saw someone familiar. A young Hylian soldier without his helmet, auburn hair catching his eye against the white ice in the water. Didn’t they meet him during their journey?

 

The young man turned around and caught sight of Link looking his way. He looked surprised, then smiled brightly, giving an enthusiastic wave. Link remembered him right away. Alder, the guard who had inspired a subtle display of jealousy in Sidon. Link smiled and waved back to him. He watched the young man excuse himself from who he was with and start making his way down the shore, but then a gentle hand was on his shoulder and Mipha filled up his view.

 

“There you are! You’re so easy to lose sight of in a crowd.” She laughed, pulling his hand into the crook of her elbow to lead him away. “There’s someone here you  _ have _ to meet. She makes the most beautiful custom jewelry, I don’t order from anyone else.”

 

When Link looked back, Alder was much closer but looked disappointed. He clearly recognized the Crowned Princess of the Zora. Link gave him an apologetic smile and wave as they left the lake’s edge.

  
  
  
  


The arrival of Princess Zelda was sudden and unexpected. Link and Mipha were playing a game with an assortment of council members, guards, and attendants from both kingdoms. They’d found the largest chunk of ice in the water and were seeing who could toss a rock the furthest out over it. Link had been winning until it was Mipha’s turn and she vaulted her stone so hard and far that Link got a little flustered. She easily won, then went to congratulate everyone who played, thanking them. It was no wonder everyone loved her so much. Link loved her, too. They hugged and laughed like teen girls; like they’d known each other their whole lives.

 

Then suddenly everyone got really quiet. Link and Mipha untangled to find a young Hylian woman had approached. She was fair-haired with delicate features, but her expression was closed off and vaguely disinterested. She wore trousers and boots but no crown. In fact, nothing about her suggested royalty. Yet, everyone Hylian bowed at her appearance. The Zora showing their respects as well.

 

“Zelda, you made it! I thought you wouldn’t come until later.”

 

Mipha greeted her casually, giving her hand a friendly shake, smiling the whole time. Critical green eyes looked her over briefly.

 

“Father suggested I join the festivities earlier than I had intended.”

 

It was clear the game was over. Attendants left for their duties, as did the guards not assigned to Mipha or Link. Princess Zelda seemed to not have any guards at all.

 

“That’s wonderful. I’m glad you’ve come, I want to introduce you to someone exciting.”

 

Link jumped when Mipha turned and waved him over. She meant him, he was the exciting one.

 

“Princess Zelda, I’d like to introduce to you to Ambassador Link of Gerudo Town.”

 

That seemed to stop the Princess short.

 

“Gerudo Town.” She repeated softly, brow drawing down in confusion when she looked at him. He was taller than her, but just barely.

 

“Link, this is Princess Zelda of Central Hyrule.”

 

Link gave a bow. Zelda inclined her head slightly.

 

“Link is staying in the domain with us. He and Sidon have been courting one another.” She said the last part with glee in her voice, but it didn’t reflect on Zelda. She still looked confused but somewhat interested.

 

Abruptly, she looked Link square in the face as asked, “you’re Hylian, are you not?”

 

Link was beyond offense at the question, especially since Mipha had lightly warned him about the Hylian Princess’s personality.

 

He shook his head with a patient smile.

 

_ Physically, yes. However I was raised in Gerudo Town, by the Gerudo, my entire life. _

 

Zelda’s face immediately went blank. She turned to Mipha, tone flat.

 

“Your ambassador in incapable of speech.”

 

Mipha laughed lightly, patting the woman on the shoulder. “Oh, Zelda, he can speak just fine. His language is simply different from yours or mine. I’m not fluent yet, but Sidon and Link have been teaching me. I’ll do my best to translate for you.”

 

Link repeated what he said. He didn’t normally use complex sentences with Mipha though, since she was still learning.

 

“His body is Hylian, but he was raised in Gerudo Town. Always? Oh, his whole life.”

 

“The Gerudo allowed a man to be raised in their city?”

 

Both Link and Mipha shook their heads together.

  
  
  
  


Mipha was trying her best, she really was, but Princess Zelda asked questions as if she were trying to dissect Link with words. It was a little annoying, actually. He needed to respond more clearly. They had come to be seated on a rostrum that gave them a view of the finish line for the race. The sun was on the other side of the sky and falling. Link wanted to focus upriver like the rest of the crowd, but the Princess still had her attention on him.

 

“How could you even come to the conclusion of being some form of gender-deviant if you were raised in an all-female society? Why not just adapt to being female instead? I imagine you probably encountered a lot of prejudice growing up, that would have made it easier. At least until you were old enough to grow facial hair or start feeling sexual urges for the girls around you. How did you handle that, either?”

 

Link spotted Alder by pure chance. His own guards had been blended into those guarding the spectators. He  _ needed _ a fluent translator. Quickly, he tried to get the young man’s attention. Zelda followed his gesturing and called out.

 

“Guardsman, front and center!”

 

When Alder realized who had summoned him, he jumped in panic, shoved his helmet on, and ran over to drop into a bow. Zelda looked at Link expectantly.

 

“Why did you need him?”

 

Alder glanced up and Link quickly signed,  _ I need you to translate for the Princess. _ He paled but nodded, standing once more.

 

“I’m fluent in sign-language, your majesty. Do you need assistance?” 

 

“Yes, finally.” Zelda looked relieved and Link frowned apologetically at Mipha, but she wasn’t even bothered. She gave Link a squeeze and whispered a thank you in his ear.

 

Link answered every question as thoroughly as he could, not holding back his answers anymore. Alder relaxed a little, pulling his helmet back off to catch all the signs and repeating them in spoken tongue. Some of Zelda’s questions were hard, especially since she seeking quantifiable answers where he could only respond with feelings and hopes. That seemed to frustrate her a little, but she didn’t push it. Eventually, her questions wound down and she contemplated him. Though invasive to a fault, she listened to all of his answers, trying to understand him. He’d never spoken so in-depth about himself before.

 

“I’ve never done a gender study,” she said after a time. “You’re currently residing in the Zora’s Domain?”

 

Link nodded.

 

“May I write to you there?”

 

Link was a little taken aback. Mipha was, too. He nodded again, though. Before Zelda could say anything more, sounds of excitement drew everyone’s focus. Link and Mipha both stood for a clearer view.

 

-

 

Cerise managed to surprise the hell out of Sidon. Never once did he count her out, he just hadn’t been expecting her skill. What she lacked in speed, she made up for in size. Because she was small, she could dart through floes with ease and her reflexes were nothing to laugh at. Sidon had the opposite advantage. He was larger than most Zora, which meant he had to either dive under or over all the floes, but he was unmatched in straight swimming speed. He also had an intense stamina that he worked on consistently. Bazz was giving him quite the chase, keeping on par almost the entire race. They lost each other at some points but always found one another again with grins and a moment spared to slap their hands together.

 

Sidon lost sight of Cerise somewhere before Owlan Bridge, where a crowd of spectators cheered them on. His muscles were tired, spine begging for rest, but he pushed on. He loved it. The thrill of the race had stayed with him the entire day and he felt like he could do anything, swimming among his peers, cutting through the frigid waters. The best part would be seeing Link at the end. Win or lose, his lover was waiting for him on the same shores they’d offered themselves to each other on.

 

The burn in his muscles tightened into another wave of speed, eyes narrowing on his goal. He wasn’t alone in the last stretch, but he didn’t spare a moment or energy to see where he was currently placed. The crowd at the finish line was drawing closer. He soared over a large chunk of ice, spraying water with a twist of his body. He was so close, it filled him with a rush. In that rush, he broke out of the river and into the lake.

 

The water current changed and he surfaced to the sound of cheering. Bazz slammed right into his back, forcing them several feet forward as he yelled in triumph.

 

“You did it!”

 

He’d won.

 

Zora guards and healers helped drag their tired bodies out of the lake, ushering them through the formed crowd to the medical tent. Sidon was more than happy to collapse onto a cot. Healers worked around him, finding all visible scratching and chaffing from rough interactions with ice along the way. Salve was applied liberally and Sidon sighed at the soothing sensation. He turned away any red brew though, he wouldn’t really need it until the next day when all of his muscles would begin screaming. He could wait until then. He enjoyed the burning for now, it was his own personal reward. The first of two personal rewards.

 

When those placing had recovered, they were ushered out to a stage for the awards. Bazz had come in second place. He bowed his head graciously as he accepted his medallion and ribbon from Mipha. Brother and sister smiled at each other when Mipha awarded first place to Sidon. She looked at him with pride that came straight from her heart.

 

Princess Zelda was there to congratulate them as well, commending their “impeccable skill.” Behind her, Link was grinning at Sidon with bright eyes.

 

-

 

There was a feast afterwards, and it was amazing how quickly it dissolved into a party. It wasn’t common for Zora and Hylians to gather in such a casual manner and there was perhaps a bit too much wine being passed around. Neither Mipha nor Zelda did anything to stop it. Zelda drank strictly water, Mipha only enjoyed a glass or two. She wanted more, but she also didn’t want to embarrass herself in front of Zelda. She didn’t care about anyone else seeing her drunk, honestly. It wasn’t a new sight for her own people, Mipha was a known fan of wine and socialising. Link and Sidon were quickly filling that reputation in her place.

 

Sidon was a hot topic that night, which meant that everyone wanted to talk to him about the race among other things. It also meant that the news of his and Link’s courtship was spreading like fleas, gossip that hopped from one person to the next. Especially since Sidon couldn’t seem to keep his hands off of his lover. Every moment they could, they ducked behind a tent and devoured each other in hungry kisses until someone passed by and they both laughed, pretending that they weren’t dying to disappear and strip each other down.

 

The moment they tried to do just that, an elder spotted Sidon and drug the Prince away to meet someone or another she deemed important. She sounded as tipsy as they were. Link grinned playfully and waved as they were separated, making Sidon. Alone, Link wandered around happily, feeling very at home amidst people celebrating. He didn’t so much find his Hylian guard friend again as much as he nearly knock him over.

 

_ Sorry. _

 

“It’s okay, Ambassador. No harm done.”

 

Alder must have been off-duty because his armor was gone. Without it, he just looked like a cute country boy.

 

_ Link. You can still just call me Link. _

 

Alder flushed but nodded with a smile. “Link. It’s nice to see you again.”

 

_ You too.  _ Link’s signing was exaggerated, it made Alder laugh.

 

“You seem to be friends with a lotta royalty. Are  _ you _ royalty?”

 

Link laughed and shook his head.  _ Gerudo don’t have royalty, I’m the Chief's child, though. If that counts. _

 

Another laugh in surprise followed the young man’s comically wide eyes. “I think it does.”

 

It was nice to have someone to talk freely to, since Sidon was being hogged. So when Link spotted some of his guards playing dice with some Hylian soldiers, he grabbed Alder’s arm to drag him along. They all snapped to a sloppy attention but Link waved them at ease. Liana barely glanced at the boy soldier and raised her brow at Link, casually pulling up a dark bottle of Noble Pursuit, smiling hopefully. It made him laugh, accidentally backing up into someone.

 

_ Sorry, sorry. _

 

His own guards laughed at him but pulled them both into their circle. Shots were filled to spilling and handed around. Link and his guard raised them high and yelled, “Hatdas!” before knocking the shots back. The Hylians took the shot and most of them choked.

 

“ _ Oh my goddess,”  _ Alder paled again, pressing his knuckles to his lips.

 

“Balls,” Liana whispered under her breath. Link gave her a disapproving look and she gave him a kiss on the cheek. “Not yours. Yours are made of Gerudian steel.”

 

He laughed in soft, wheezing puffs. They passed another round of shots. Only two Hylians accepted a second, Alder was one of them and he looked more determined this time. Liana patted him on the shoulder.

 

“Call out ‘hatdas’ before you drink. To give you strength.” She slammed a fist against her breast as she said ‘strength’. He nodded with wide eyes that barely glanced at Link. He nodded again firmly. They raised their glasses.

 

“Hatdas!” 

 

Link mouthed the word before knocking his shot back. It warmed his throat and tongue like the hot sands of the desert. He couldn’t even feel the night’s chill anymore, his coat hung lazily off his frame.

 

Altogether, they had three shots before they left to find wherever the music was coming from. Alder was visibly stumbling already, but laughed along with them as they went. They found Cerise along the way, who was nursing a glass of wine. Link pulled her along for the fun and she only resisted for a moment. The music wasn’t the soul-tugging beats of the desert, but it was upbeat and Link could dance to anything. They tried to teach Alder and Cerise how to dance like them, the alcohol helping. Cerise knocked the rest of her glass back and threw her insecurities to the wind. They both flustered while being taught how to move their hips.

 

“You clear your mind and let the goddess of music into you,” Liana led them through some steps and common movements. Link joined them as an example, more than happy to let the goddess of music take him away. Alder actually did pretty okay, though he seemed shy at first. Cerise fumbled a lot. She wasn’t used to moving her body in such a way  _ outside _ of the water. Plus her center of gravity was different.

 

Link felt eyes on him and looked around as he turned. Sidon had found him again, but wasn’t interrupting. He watched with other onlookers, smile on his lips.

 

“When you dance with a partner, your spirits move as one. You must feel each other both physically and spiritually. Like this.”

 

Liana caught Link about the waist and turned him into a starting position just as the song began to change. Their height difference meant nothing as they moved together, not their genders nor positions in society. Every movement was improvised yet anticipated, both relaxed. Perhaps, the way they touched was a tad inappropriate for polite company, but they weren’t in polite company. When they parted, a cheer rang among those who had been watching. Liana bowed, but Link wasn’t through dancing yet. His eyes were set on his Prince. More people joined in the dancing, trying to move as Link and Liana had. His guards more than happy to help folks along. Less eyes watched Link’s coat slip slowly down his shoulders, hips swaying invitingly as he licked his lips. Sidon stiffened up, watching his little love move closer, bare arms now on display as he rolled his body suggestively. It was a short dance between them because as soon as Link was close enough, Sidon leaned down and hefted Link over his shoulder. It made Link laugh.

 

“Goddess Link, how drunk are you?” He couldn’t see the answer. Cerise swooped down to pick up Link’s coat before it was stepped upon. She handed it to the Prince as he made his and Link’s goodnights. Link waved to his friends with a cheeky smile as he was hauled away at a quick pace.

 

-

 

Their tent wasn’t as private as Sidon would have preferred, but the fabric of it was thick to keep out the cold night. He dropped Link onto their bed and stood over him in the dim lantern light, eyes bright and wide. His lover chuckled and slid further up the mattress, kicking his shoes off.

 

“That was a nice dancing lesson.” 

 

_ You should have joined. _ Link began untying his loose pants.

 

“I think our friend from the Hylian guard wanted to dance with you as much as I did. I didn’t want to hurt the boy’s feelings when he was having so much fun.”

 

Link laughed again as Sidon removed the simple trappings he wore, tossing his crown piece somewhere on the floor.

 

“Besides, I get my dance right here.”

 

Before Link eased his pants off, Sidon climbed onto the bed with him and leaned over to blow the lantern out, ready to claim his second personal reward of the night.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so! Zelda is here now! i didn't initially plan on her being physically present in this story, but it felt like a good decision. please be gentle on her.


	4. Of Sword and Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright, it took forever, but I finally got this chapter done. I feel like I'm back on track after that sad excuse of a chapter 3, so i hope you guys stick around for the end. I am infinitely flattered and pleased at how many hits this story has gotten, honestly, so thank you from the mushy parts of my heart.
> 
> for link's festival outfit, i tried not to be too descriptive and weigh down the pacing, but it's basically a lehenga choli ensemble with gerudo style flair. and link. owns. it.
> 
> please enjoy.

The sunrise off the balcony of Link’s house was a sight to steal both breath and hearts. Especially on golden, foggy mornings like the one currently enveloping the cozy home. Mist poured down the mountainside like a silent wave that filled Link’s courtyard and seeped in through windows left cracked open. Link watched it with bleary eyes, barely awake on unsteady feet as he stood in front of the window in his room. It was a beauty that warmed his soul. Behind him, he heard bedcovers rustle and a sharp puff of breath that had him turning away from one gorgeous sight to another.

 

Sidon was tangled up in his silken bed sheets, sprawled out over most of the bed. His tail was draped over a few pillows and a clawed hand twitched in the empty spot Link had been nestled into before. Beautiful scales and skin were bare everywhere the sheet didn’t cover and Link’s gaze zeroed in on the bruises scattered lovingly around his neck and clavicles. Sidon’s face was peaceful, relaxed. Link had never been so happy. He let his toes grow cold on the floor, back to the sunrise as he watched the play of color from the windows begin warming their room.

 

After a few minutes, Sidon’s fingers twitched again and Link could hear a deeper breath getting pulled in through whatever gills were not currently pressed against the mattress. His heart melted when tired gold eyes blinked open. It took a Sidon a sleepy moment to realize that his lover wasn’t in bed with him and Link chuckled when he heard a faint whine of displeasure. He wobbled back onto the bed, limbs still tired and heavy. Sidon pulled him close straight away, bossy hands trailing over bare skin as if they wanted to confirm that Link hadn’t put any clothes on yet. He hadn’t, of course. Sleeping skin-on-skin was too comfortable to consider putting fabric between himself and the scratch of scales he adored. Slurred words he didn’t make out were mumbled into the messy mop of his hair and Sidon went limp again, squishing him a little in the way Link loved. He’d definitely never been this happy.

 

They both dozed off for about an hour. When Link finally opened his eyes again, the room was much brighter and he could hear birds outside. Sidon was still a deadweight plastered against him. Link grinned as he trailed fingertips along the firm planes of his lover’s body, finding a familiar scar on his stomach and caressing it. He kissed whatever skin his lips could reach and pet down further. Skimming passed where he knew a slit to be, he instead slid his hand over the thick skin of his thigh, then up under one of the large fins on Sidon’s hip. Finding his goal, Link scraped his teeth against Sidon’s chest and firmly groped a buttock.

 

Sidon jerked awake with a grunt, blinking in the light and coming to his senses. Link purred quietly against his chest and kneaded the soft meat in his hand, earning a playful growl when Sidon realized what had roused him.

 

“You cheeky little harlot.”

 

Link yelped and laughed as he was pinned under a body much larger than his own, sharp teeth dragging down his neck and blunt claws tickling his underarms. It wasn’t until Link was tearing up from his laughter that Sidon deemed his punishment enough. He rolled over, taking the small Gerudo with him and letting him rest over his chest as his laughter settled down. A large hand fell to the plump curve of Link’s ass, holding it in shameless irony. Sidon propped himself up enough to smile lovingly down at Link and appreciate how the light through the stained glass colored his skin.

 

“Good morning, love.”

 

Link smiled back.  _ Good morning, beautiful. _ Link pushed himself up to sit, scooting up to stay near Sidon’s face.  _ How did you sleep? _

 

A rumble vibrated through the chest under him as large hands settled over his thighs.

 

“Like a hatchling, it was divine. I feel badly about passing out on you, though.”

 

Link’s shoulders jumped in a laugh.

 

_ I expected it. Most people do. _

 

Sidon joined him with a chuckle. “Where did you even learn to give massages like that?”

 

_ A friend of mine got an apprenticeship a few years ago, she taught me a few things if I let her practice on me. _ Link scooted up more and Sidon made sure his gills weren’t squeezed.  _ I’m just glad it worked for you. I don’t like seeing you so stressed that you can’t even fall asleep at my side. _

 

Sidon sighed softly. “I know, love. I dislike it as well. But you always manage to help me find my peace.” He caught and raised a small hand to his lips, kissing the knuckles. “Thank you for that.”

 

Link stole his hand back with a smile.  _ I’ll always do whatever I can for you. You know that. _ Link leaned down to steal a proper kiss for his lips. 

 

“Whatever did I do to deserve you?” Sidon whispered against them, making Link grin wide.

 

_ Who knows, but it’s bath time now. _

 

With one last kiss, Link rolled off his prince, escaping the greedy hands that tried to pull him back. Sidon huffed and groaned.

 

“Nooo, come back, I want to make love first. We have the whole morning free and I haven’t heard your sweet moan in days.”

 

Link had already disappeared into the bathroom but before the sound of water could drown him out, he reached into his diaphragm and pulled out the most lewd moan he could manage without actually having Sidon’s tongue buried inside of him. There was the loud thump of Sidon hitting the floor, then low cursing as he tried to untangle himself from the sheets. 

 

“I’m coming, my love!”

 

Link laughed and started filling the bath with warm water and salts. Sidon stumbled into the room just as he was settling into the large tub, looking somewhat disappointed that he wasn’t walking in on his lover pleasuring himself. It made Link roll his eyes. Sidon’s disappointment melted when he settled into the bath as well, relaxing in the heat of it. Link washed his hair then climbed onto his lover’s lap with a sigh.

 

“Are you excited about the festival tonight?” Gentle hands scooped water over Link’s chest and shoulders. Blue eyes looked up to the underside of Sidon’s chin, admiring the curve of his crest and snout above that. He nodded and caught Sidon by the wrist, pressing the hand flush against his chest. He poked Sidon’s thigh in question.

 

“I’m always happy about the Spring Equinox Festival. The whole domain loves it. I’m especially happy this year to share it with you.” He emphasized by squeezing Link in a hug. Link wiggled in his hold, trying to turn around and hug back. Sidon took advantage of it by quickly picking Link up and settling him to straddle his hips. Pulling him in close to hum against his hair. “I do very much want you this morning, Link. Let me return the service you did for me last night? I promise to satisfy.”

 

Link shivered at the sound of Sidon’s voice hitting a seductive edge and his thighs clenched around his lover’s hips. A cocky smile curled into Link’s hair, not that he could see it. Instead, he felt a familiar hand settle on the small of his back while it’s pair trailed blunt claw tips over the delicate skin in the crease where Link’s thigh met his hips. His breathing hitched, fingers digging into red scales as his pupils blew subtly wider. Link’s head fell back, lips begging to be kissed.

 

“A little massage here.” Sidon pecked a soft kiss, feeling his lover shiver against him again. He dragged his touch from hips to the quickly heating skin of a semi-hard prick. “A bit of a rub here.” He kissed him once more, muffling a soft groan. “Then I’ll carry you back to bed and let you push into my slit. How does that sound, love?”

 

Sidon wasn’t sure if it was his words or the gentle, slow stroke to Link’s twitching dick that pulled the louder moan out of him. Hips canted into the ring of his fingers and Link yanked him into deeper kisses. Sidon didn’t hurry his strokes. They had all morning and he was going to make sure they took all morning.

 

Link pulled away, though, slowing everything to a pause. His skin was flushed and there was an enamored look in his eyes.

 

_ I want to take you in me. _

 

Sidon had to pause, not sure he was understanding Link correctly.

 

“Say that again?”

 

Link bit his lip but didn’t lose courage. He leaned back more and ground his hips down over his prince. Taking a chance, he spelled out what he really wanted, hands and fingers deliberate.

 

_ I want one of your cocks inside of me. _

 

They hadn’t tried it yet. Sure, Sidon had explored Link with his fingers and tongue, had found that toe-tingling spot inside of him and brought him to the edge, screaming. But they both knew trying to fit just one of Sidon’s dicks inside of him would be more than a challenge. Link wanted it more than anything.

 

_ I want you to fuck me. _

 

He watched the progression of his lover’s pupils widening into black depths. The hands holding him tightened momentarily and Link felt two tips prodding against his butt cheek. Sidon inhaled a long breath, gills and fins flaring out. 

 

His voice was tight when he asked, “Now?”

 

Pausing a moment, Link shook his head.

 

They might have the morning free, but the festival was tonight and Sidon had things he needed to help Mipha and his father with before then. If they were finally going to join in that way, they needed plenty of time for preparation beforehand and Link wanted plenty of cuddling time afterwards.

 

_ Tonight. _

 

Sidon swallowed hard. “After the festival?” His voice was rougher and Link slowly shifted his hips, trying to coax out more from his slit. His hips were squeezed harder.

 

Link raised his fist and nodded yes. 

 

_ Do you want to? _

 

Strong hips rubbed up against him, a moan getting muffled behind sharp teeth.

 

“I do. Especially if you want to.”

 

Link smiled again, leaning up to steal a soft kiss and sitting up far enough to let Sidon’s dicks slip the rest of the way out.

 

_ Until then, I want to try something a little different this morning. _

 

Sidon groaned, trying to rut up against literally any part of Link’s skin that he could. But his little love grinned and nudged Sidon’s hands off. Water sloshed over the bathroom floor as Link crawled out of the tub and sat on the edge. The tub was sunk into the floor so Sidon just moved closer and leaned down to kiss one of his knees.

 

_ Do you remember the night we spent on the banks of Lake Hylia? _

 

“Mm, I could  _ never _ forget. You sang to the stars in our passion and I had never wanted to mark you so badly.”

 

Link stuck out his tongue but smiled.

 

_ You were pretty emotional that night. _

 

“With good reason.” Sidon pet Link’s thighs apart, snout bumping against his slim tummy when he tried to kiss higher up his thigh. He glanced up and found Link’s face more flushed than it had been a moment ago. He was now fully erect and it was right in front of Sidon’s face, but the prince kept eye-contact. “I was with you.”

 

A gentle hand on his crest stopped Sidon from taking his prize though. A finger motioned for him to stand up instead, so he did, rising from the water and standing much taller than his partner. It was the perfect height for Link to lean in and fondly kiss both of Sidon’s members. It sent a thrill under his thick skin. He didn’t linger though, simply gave each one a testing lick to make sure the water hadn’t thinned the slick that coated them. It hadn’t of course, it was still thick and stringy, and clung to his tongue like warm honey. Perfect. Meeting gold eyes again, Link leaned back on the cold tile, flinching when he pressed his shoulder blades against it. He took his feet out of the water and braced them on the edge, knowing they wouldn’t be there long. Sidon watched him situate comfortably, Spreading his thighs wider and beckoning his hips closer. Sidon did as asked and fully rested both of his pricks against Link’s own, earning a soft gasp.

 

“And now?”

 

Link closed his thighs, crossing his legs at the knee and leaving them to the side of Sidon’s hips. He squeezed and pulled a pleased hiss from his lover, petting a hand over the tips that rest on his stomach. There was slick on his hand when he signed, smile coy.

 

_ What are you waiting for?  _

 

-

 

The sound of wood meeting wood created sharp smacks and cracks that split the air in a chorus of panted breaths and grunts. The Royal Guard training grounds were livelier than normal, despite so many being out on patrol for the festival that evening. It seemed as if every single guard or guard-in-training who  _ wasn’t _ currently helping around the domain was right there at the pit, cheering on the pair who sparred within. Liana had to admit that Gaddison was no pushover when it came to the spear. Very few of the Zora guard were. 

 

Sweat dripped from Liana’s brow when the Zora vai called for a break, watching her get splashed with water from some guards on the fence. Liana rolled her shoulders and felt a pat of cloth against her spine. Behind her, Link grinned between two Gerudo guards. She leaned down to let him wipe the sweat from her face, neck, and chest.

 

_ Don’t get distracted. _ His smile was cheeky and Liana gave him a soft headbutt. She thumped her fist against her breast, then faced her foe again. Yet, no matter how long the duel lasted, neither were able to come through as a winner. They were too evenly matched, much to everyone’s delight. This wasn’t a competition afterall, just friendly sparring. It’s how they were learning from each other. Gaddison gave Liana a tired but proud smile and handshake once they’d both lowered their spears.

 

“Good fight,” the vai commented and Liana nodded in agreement. “I think only stamina could pick a winner.”

 

“We needn’t exhaust ourselves for that. Not on a day of festival.”

 

“I agree.” Gaddison’s smile turned to an edge of challenge. “Another time, then?” Liana threw her head back in laughter.

 

“If that is what you wish, I will gladly accept your challenge.”

 

The crowd of spectators quieted down when Bazz joined them in the sparring pit. Gaddison snapped to attention immediately. Liana did not, but she did acknowledge him respectfully. He waved Gaddison at ease.

 

“Don’t stop on my account, I’m happy to see everyone enjoying themselves in a friendly spar. Excellent work, Gaddison, keeping up with the Ambassador’s head of guard.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” She looked pleased but tried to keep it small. It made Bazz smile.

 

“With how well you did during the river run, and how much your skill with a spear is improving, I’m starting to worry you might be out for my job.”

 

Gaddison flustered and tried to assure her superior that it was not the case, but Bazz gave in to lighthearted laughter and gave her a pat on the back.

 

“I wouldn’t be mad if you managed to replace me, Gaddison, because you would have earned it.”

 

“I’m no match for your skill with a blade, though, sir. You’re the best in the domain.”

 

That peaked Liana’s interest.

 

“Best in the domain, you say?”

 

Gaddison nodded quickly. “Swordplay isn’t common here, but the captain is undefeated.”

 

“Among Zora,” Bazz emphasized. “I’m sure my skill is nothing next to a Gerudo.”

 

“Would you like to test that, Captain?”

 

Bazz looked at Liana in surprise and she felt a smirk pull her lips.

 

“You’re off-duty right now, aren’t you? Would you care for a round? One-on-one, blade to blade.”

 

He looked amazed, considering Liana had just finished sparring with Gaddison for the better part of an hour. She smirked still, though.

 

“How about it? The best in swordplay in the Zora’s Domain against our own best in swordplay. A friendly duel, of course. It’s been a hectic morning, why not let go a little?”

 

He considered her and her smirk turned into a smile, hoping to edge him into accepting. Gaddison looked just as hopeful. In fact, everyone did, and Bazz realized that they were all waiting for his answer. No one in the guard was going to pass on the chance to see their captain spar with a sword.

 

“Alright, I accept.”

 

Cheers called out again.

 

Gaddison cleared the pit and someone quickly brought Bazz’s sword to him. It wasn’t used often, but he practiced with it as much as he could. Excitement ran along his scales when he unsheathed it. They had no practice blades, so they’d both have to be very careful. Behind him, Liana called out for all to hear.

 

“The first to three points, wins.”

 

He heard another blade get drawn and turned with a smirk of his own.

 

“Perhaps you should have given yourself a moment of rest between duels--”

 

Liana no longer stood in the pit with him, but off to the side, looking smug and eager. No, his opponent faced him with bright eyes and Bazz realized he’d made a mistake.

 

“Ambassador, I didn’t realize you were present.”

 

Link shrugged with a grin of his own, taking a starting stance, his scimitar was gleaming and sharp. As sharp as the focus Bazz could read on his face. Oh, he’d definitely made a mistake. But Liana was calling for attention and their spectators fell silent again.

 

“Now, a duel between the best of your people and the best of ours. Stand ready!”

 

Link gave her a nod. Bazz swallowed hard but steeled his resolve and did the same.

 

“Steady! ….Fight!”

 

-

 

Everything had come together beautifully for the festival. Mipha was more ecstatic about it then usual, Sidon could tell. He suspected it was because she’d chosen something new to represent this year, instead of her typical inclination towards representing the silent princess. Feast preparations were nearing completion, all decorations were already finished, and guests had been arriving all day. Thankfully, winter had released enough of its hold on the weather that it was neither cold nor too warm yet. Perfectly comfortable, although it would probably be a little cooler in the evening when the sun went down. Sidon could only hope the winds would blow down from death mountain to keep too much of a nip at bay. He hadn’t exactly seen Link’s outfit yet but, knowing his beloved, there was bound to be a plentiful display of his beautiful skin. Sidon really didn’t want him to catch cold.

 

As his thoughts drifted to Link, they drifted further away from whatever it was his sister was saying. It couldn’t be helped, a single reminder of him took Sidon back to their morning romp. The way Link had his way with Sidon on the bathroom floor had been an erotic mock of exactly what Sidon planned to do to him that evening. His whole body awashed in warmth at the thought, fins trembling a little.

 

“--And you’re not even listening anymore.”

 

Sidon snapped back to reality, thankfully before he sunk so deep into the memory of his morning that he embarrassed himself.

 

“I’m listening. ...What did you say?”

 

“Have you spoken to Bazz about the change in guard rotation father suggested yet?”

 

Oh. “No, I was quite busy this morning, I didn’t get the chance. I shall do so now, though.”

 

“Please. I need to make sure that hiccup with the vendors has been resolved.”

 

“Of course.” Sidon took Mipha’s hand and gave her knuckles a gentle kiss. “I’ll see you later this evening, dear sister.”

 

She smirked and remarked, “I’ll have you know that I’m still burning with curiosity over what you and Link are representing tonight. I heard you sent out a messenger for something in relation to it, which has only intrigued me more.”

 

“Thankfully, you need only burn for a few more hours.”

 

Mipha scoffed with a laugh but gave it up, sticking her tongue out at him. “Until then,  _ baby brother. _ ”

 

Sidon watched her go, feeling fondness in his heart. Left to himself, he made his way towards the barracks to find their captain, breathing in deep of the refreshing air outside. The spring was coming in beautifully. The domain was enchanting him all over again and Sidon knew it was because he’d never been so happy. He’d always been content with his life and excited to live each day, but having Link beside him bathed the world in a light he’d never known. It made him feel so warm inside each morning that he woke up holding a small body against his own.

 

Then again, Sidon had never felt love before like he did for Link. Being his lover was heaven, courting him was like a dream come true, and still he wanted more. It was all happening so quickly, he knew that, but Link wasn’t a Zora. Courting him for a couple of decades wasn’t an option for them, Link’s lifespan was significantly shorter and Sidon wanted to make the most of every second. He wanted to make Link happy every day for the rest of his life.

 

The sound of cheering broke Sidon from his reverie. He was passing by the training grounds and spotted a crowd gathered around the pit. There were metallic clashes echoing over the din and Sidon was just curious by nature. So he made his way over with a smile.

 

-

 

Bazz was in trouble. He knew his way around a sword, had been training with one since he was small, but sparring with the Ambassador was something else entirely. He was a lot quicker than he’d been expecting, precise. His blade struck like an angry snake and Bazz felt himself struggling to just keep paces. There was a new gouge across his chest plate, courtesy of a spinning strike. The first point against him. His soldiers cheered hard for him and he didn’t want to disappoint them, but there was something stiff in his muscles that he couldn’t shake. They weren’t using practice blades and Bazz had no idea how he’d explain himself to the Prince if he made the Ambassador bleed. The Gerudo wasn’t wearing a single piece of armor.

 

Another strike lashed out at him and Bazz managed to deflect it through pure chance, trying to focus on the fight again. In his second of readjusting focus, his body thrusting on instinct. He realized half a second too late that his aim was a little  _ too _ true. Thank the goddesses for Link’s honed reflexes, but the blade skimmed so close to his face that he could have tasted the tempered steel. Late or not, Bazz pulled his attack back.

 

“My apologizes, Ambassado-!”

 

The Gerudo spun behind him and kicked him hard in the back, earning Bazz a mouthful of dirt, a sore snout, and some audible winces from the spectators. A blade-tip kissed the gorget on his neck and Liana called out again.

 

“Second Point for the Ambassador! Break!”

 

The Gerudo woman kindly helped him to his feet again, speaking lowly to him.

 

“A few words of advice, Captain. Right now, you’re not viewing Link as an opponent and it will be your undoing. He is no stranger to pain, do not be afraid to show him what you’re made of.”

 

Bazz gave a short nod and looked back at Link. He didn’t look pleased. His face was hard, expression unimpressed. He wasn’t even out of breath. Bazz gripped the pommel of his sword and spit grit out of his mouth. He nodded at Liana and she called for the fight to resume. Bazz stopped fighting so defensively, trying to use his superior strength and height to his advantage. When their blades met, he could see the look in Link’s eyes as the blow jarred his arm. He deflected with ease, though, making him look as though he was dancing. 

 

Bazz couldn’t help but admire his fluidity and confidence. Link moved as though his sword was simply an extension of his body, as if it was always there.

 

He was able to anticipate the Gerudo’s next move when he tucked into a quick roll and tried to kick Bazz’s legs out from beneath him, jumping just in time and putting a few feet of distance between them. They carried on for some time like that, moving in close, nearly landing hits, and then separating for a breath. The cheers continued for them both and Bazz could hear the distinctive Gerudo language mixed among the voices. They were both panting now, though Link visibly less. His stamina was yet another thing to admire. He had to have a weak spot though, every warrior did. Bazz just had to think.

 

His guard was tight on his upper body, both back and front. Gerudo tended to wear armor sparsely, so it seemed necessary for them. His footwork was nimble, steps light; he wasn’t going to get knocked down easily no matter how hard Bazz hit him. He fought left-handed, but used his right hand as he needed to. It was obvious he’d been trained to fight with a shield, but he wasn’t exposed without one. So what was his weakness?

 

The memory of watching Link slay the lynel came to him swiftly. That fight had been tense and desperate, and Bazz tried to remember every minute he could. And then it came to him, the one place Link seemed to not guard as well as the rest of his body, where he’d taken the most hits.

 

Link rushed him again, scimitar raised in a downward slash, and Bazz made his choice. He deflected the blade into the dirt, letting it maintain most of its momentum and bring Link in close. His face slammed against Bazz’s elbow, just above his fin, and it knocked him back so hard that he lost grip on his weapon.

 

Spectators went near-silent when Link staggered back. He didn’t fall, but he was defenseless now and nothing could save him from the sword pointed at his neck.

 

“Point one for the Captain!”

 

Liana’s voice broke the tension and the cheers rang out again. Bazz almost smiled in pride until he caught sight of Link’s face. His spit was red when he spat it onto the dirt. Blood was flowing from his nose and staining his teeth, and horror spiked through Bazz’s gut. Link’s body and skin were soft, easier to break than he was used to. Bazz faltered and his sword lowered just a fraction.

 

“Did I break something?”

 

He didn’t expect Link to slam his hands against the flat of his blade and twist his whole body. A foot against his lower stomach pushed Bazz back as his sword was twisted from his hand. He caught sight of a look in those blue eyes could only be described as  _ wild _ . Link had his sword now. Bazz tried to dive for the scimitar Link had dropped but he realized too late that his guard was wide open. The world spun a little and Bazz found himself flat on his back, breath knocked out of his gills in a hard wheeze. Above him, the Gerudo beast stood straddling his chest and neck, one foot planted firmly on the hand he’d been reaching out. Two blades shone in the sunlight, poised for perfect dual downward strikes ...that never came.

 

Link watched Bazz struggle to take in a breath. The wild look in his eyes was gone but he was still bleeding, watching the droplets of it drip onto the Zora beneath him. Bazz was speechless. Somewhat afraid? Link stared at him hard for a moment longer, then a cocky smile pulled his lips that had Bazz feeling shamefully flustered.

 

“Third point for the Ambassador! Match called!”

 

Link handed both swords off to someone else as the cheering rang up around them. His smile was still smug when his fingers moved slowly, spelling out words for Bazz to read.

 

_ Never pity your opponent. _

 

He stepped off to the side and offered Bazz a hand up. Liana did, too, and clapped him on the shoulder once he was upright.

 

“Excellent work, Captain! Do not take this defeat to heart, you held up impressively.”

 

Link offered him a handshake and Bazz accepted.  _ Good fight. _ He said something else that Bazz didn’t follow, but he was alright with it. His gills burned with effort to keep breathing after getting knocked down like that. It had been a while since he’d received such a firm beating, it was really putting his skill into perspective. It didn’t help that Link’s bloody smile still gave him a shiver of fear, not to mention how flustered he still was from being dominated so expertly. It was little wonder how the Prince had become so quickly enamored with him. Link was something else entirely.

 

Guards flooded into the pit to congratulate both of them, commenting on their favorite parts of the duel. Everyone kind of froze when they realized who the most enthusiastic clapping was coming from. Even Link jumped in surprise, him and Bazz both trying to clean the fresh blood away.

 

“Incredible duel!” The Prince was as starry-eyed as everyone else, making his way into the pit excitedly. “Bazz, I’ve never seen you fight like that! You must have trained so hard.”

 

“Thank you, my Prince,” Bazz bowed his head, grateful and embarrassed. That had certainly  _ not _ been his best work. “The Ambassador has been kind enough to show me where I need improvement, though.”

 

He shook Sidon’s hand once the Prince reached them.

 

“It makes me so happy to see how we can learn from each other. I hope we continue to do so for a long time, only with much less bleeding.”

 

Bazz stiffened. “Your majesty, I am so--”

 

“Think nothing of it, Bazz. It’s a hazard you were both prepared for, I’m sure. Now, I do need to discuss some rotation changes with you once you’ve recovered from your fight. Please meet me on the front steps in an hour.”

 

He was smiling like nothing was wrong, but Bazz still felt nervous.

 

“O-of course, your majesty.”

 

“Excellent.” He turned to Link, then, the small Gerudo looked as apprehensive as Bazz felt. But Sidon simply offered him a hand to take and said, “may I escort you to the palace, Ambassador?”

 

Link nodded and let Sidon take him away, as courteous as a perfect gentleman. After they were both out of earshot, Liana spoke up.

 

“The Prince complemented your fighting, Captain, but did not complement the fighting of the Ambassador.”

 

“No, he did not.”

 

“That’s very curious. I wonder why.”

 

-

 

Link waited until they were inside the palace, passing hurried attendants and workers as they tried to finish preparations for the festival, before he pulled his hand from Sidon’s to ask where they were going.

 

“To my room,” was the simple reply. His smile was mild and even, polite. Until they were in Sidon’s chambers and the door was firmly shut and locked behind them.

 

Like always, it was easy for Sidon to just pick Link up from the floor as though he weighed very little. A hungry mouth gave him no room to think on it, though, as Link was devoured in heated kisses. His nose ached immediately, pushing a pained grunt from his throat. Sidon let his lips go with a sound of apology. Whatever was on the desk was pushed to the floor to make room for Link’s ass and desperate hands were practically ripping his clothes from his body. No words were exchanged through tongue or hand. Link could offer little more than breathy moans when a coarse, dexterous tongue laved its way down his chest and stomach to tease excitement into him.

 

It wasn’t until later, when Link was a shivering, sated mess, that Sidon finally said something.

 

“My apologies for being so ...desperate, my love.”

 

Link was clinging to his shoulders, mind and nerves both a gooey mess. Like the mess on his stomach that Sidon saw fit to lick away. His hand shook and he only managed one word.

 

_ What. _

 

Sidon was the cutest combination of flustered, aroused, and sheepish.

 

“I believe it was several things that pushed me to the edge, actually.” He pulled Link closer and took one of his small hands in his own. “The memory of this morning, the promise of tonight, seeing you spar with Bazz.” He almost groaned his words. Link’s palm was split, but the wound had not been deep and blood had already crusted. It must have happened when he disarmed the captain. Sidon aggravated the skin of it with his tongue, though, sending small pricks of pain to his brain. “You were already on my mind at the time, then I got to see you in the true majesty of your skill. If that wasn’t enough, the scent of your blood nearly had me seeing white. Keeping my composure was the hardest thing I’ve had to do in years.”

 

Link finally let out a chuckle. The warmth of his orgasm was fading into light shivers in the cool room. He gave Sidon a smile similar to the cocky one he’d flashed Bazz’s way at the duel’s end. The prince let out a huff of frustration, tightening his hold on the Gerudo.

 

“And then you had to go and end it like that, knocking Bazz on his back and climbing over him. It was an infinitely childish emotion, but I didn’t like seeing you mounted on someone else.”

 

Link managed to snort, stealing his hand away.

 

_ I did not mount him. I had two swords to his throat. _

 

“Love, I’d let you hold two swords to my neck any day.”

 

_ That’s my line. _ Link leaned up to lap at the sensitive pink where Sidon’s snout met his face.  _ Now it’s my turn, you horny lech. _

 

-

 

Mipha looked stunning as she made her way down the steps from the palace to the courtyard. The festival was lively, but she still drew the eyes of everyone in the courtyard. She was draped in shimmering pale pinks and rose-gold jewelry. Newly bloomed apple blossoms were the center theme and and she looked as beautiful as a spring morning. There were many murmurs of awe and excitement that followed her entrance.

 

Sidon met her at the bottom of the stairs and she almost stopped short at the sight of him.

 

“Periwinkle? This was the big secret?”

 

Sidon stood proudly in his handsome blue sash. His royal silver had been swapped out for gold and small diamonds, and he wore a wreath of the delicate flowers upon his head. The blue against the bright red of his scales was fetching, but Mipha didn’t quite understand why they’d made a fuss over their choice. Sidon just shrugged.

 

“They’re an important flower to us.”

 

Mipha looked at her brother long and hard. “I’m not going to understand why, am I?”

 

“Probably not.”

 

“Suit yourselves. Speaking of the two of you, where is Link? I thought you were going to walk him here from his home.”

 

“I was, but he ran a bit behind on getting ready. ...Which was entirely my fault. So Liana is bringing him.”

 

Mipha snorted in that charming way only she could.

 

“Oh, my sweet baby brother.”

 

“Hardly a hatchling anymore, your majesty. Your majesty.” A council member joined them with light-hearted conversation. Sidon remembered his manners but couldn’t help glancing around every-so often, looking for his love. Of course, Link didn’t join the festivities in the courtyard subtly, so he needn’t have bothered. It was the Gerudo’s natural power of presence that hushed those around him as he moved through the crowd. It was also how he perfectly invoked the feeling that he was a living work of art. That was how Sidon explained it to himself.

 

He’d never seen Gerudo garb as elaborate as what Link now wore. The skirt swept the floor, beaded exquisitely in gold. The cropped blouse was beaded just as heavily, but the cloth he was draped in was as light and flowing as the veil covering his face from the eyes down. In his hair was a gorgeous arrangement of the same flowers in Sidon’s wreath. Their colors complemented so perfectly that it was obvious to everyone they’d intended to match. The path between them cleared almost right away and Sidon could only stare in awe-struck adoration when Link gave him a small wave. They met each other halfway, conversation continuing around them.

 

Sidon dropped to one knee and gently kissed the knuckles of Link’s left hand.

 

“Words simply cannot express how dazzling you look tonight, my sweet flower.”

 

_ You, too. _ Link said, as soon as his hand was free. He was eyeing Sidon with ardor, repeating the same sign a few times to drive his point across.  _ Gorgeous. _

 

“We must make an attractive pair.” Sidon couldn’t help sneaking a small kiss to Link’s cheek, over his veil, as he stood once more. Link batted his eyes in response. Kohl made his lashes dark and the shape of his eyes fetching. The flirty gesture roused a chuckle from them both. “Are you ready to mingle? I’m sure Mipha is fluttering nearby, dying to compliment you.”

 

“I am not  _ fluttering. _ I am waiting politely for the two of you to have your moment.”

 

Link caught the princess up in friendly hug, earning a hum of delight.

 

_ You look so beautiful! This color is so pretty on you. _

 

“Isn’t it? I’m so pleased I took Liana’s advice, I feel divine.” She did a little spin to show off the whole ensemble. Link took an instinctive step back to avoid being hit by her tail. “And  _ you  _ look like a desert goddess. Blue always looks stunning on you, though. You’re like a jewel. No, it’s not nonsense. Now, let’s go show off.”

 

-

 

The lingering sounds of the festival followed them all the way to the small courtyard in front of Link’s house. Sidon was much more stable on his feet than either expected him to be, supporting both his and Link’s weight. Honestly though, they’d been having too much fun to drink all that much after leaving the higher-ups at the courtyard to join the real festival in the marketplace. Link giggled in his arms, veil dangling from one ear as he pressed sweet and loving kisses to the side of Sidon’s face and fin. He’d had a  _ great _ night and it was clear that Sidon had greatly enjoyed joining him in all the festival games. The Zora of the domain had been lively and more than happy to have their prince and his lover join them in every activity. Sidon said his favorite memories would be of Link trying to keep up with three young ones in a game of splish-or-splash. Proving, once again, how amazing with children Link was. Also proving, once again, how completely smitten Sidon was. Link’s favorite memory was when they released flowers into the river, and the way Sidon had held him afterwards.

 

The clink of beads on Link’s skirt was the only sound in the foyer once Sidon closed the door behind them. When Link realized they were finally home, he wiggled to be let down, pulling his shoes off and dropping them wherever. He was far more interested to dragging Sidon into the bedroom.

 

“I’ve been wholly unable to keep my hands off of you today, but you’re still so eager.” There was laughter in his voice as he said it, already loosening his sash and letting it fall where it may.

 

In the bedroom, Link let him go to say,  _ I’ve been wanting this for a long time.  _ He felt the tips of his ears burn, but he added on,  _ dreaming and hoping for it since the night you first touched me. Yes, I’m eager. _

 

Sidon nearly tripped over the edge of the rug.

 

He cleared his throat. “So, how-how would you like to do this?”

 

Link bit his lip, but he didn’t have to think about it now. He’d been thinking about it for weeks. So instead of answering, he gestured for Sidon to sit on the loveseat under the window. He half expected his lover to fall into it heavily, arms and legs splayed out comfortably with that sexy grin he seemed to reserve for their time together. He didn’t, though. He sat down as properly as if they were in a meeting, elegant and poised. One look on his face said it wasn’t elegance he was going for, though. He was staring at Link like this might be a dream he could wake up from any second. Like a nervous virgin. Link felt heat prick along his skin under the stare.

 

Slowly, and with great purpose, Link began to undress. He started with his jewelry, letting each piece thunk and bounce away. The veil followed without a second thought. Fine fabric fluttered to the ground and he kicked it away. He moved closer to Sidon and turned around. It took Sidon a second of blissfully basking in the warm scent of Link’s skin before he realized he was supposed to be helping. Blunt claws carefully picked the delicate buttons open, letting the blouse slid away. He was barely able to graze the smooth skin of Link’s spine before he was out of reach again.

 

The blouse was tossed onto a pile of pillows and Link made sure Sidon was watching him, raptly. Link touched his own skin, letting gentle fingers trail down his neck and over his chest, adoring the soft rasping sound. Sidon’s eyes widened when he brushed over his own nipples and Link broke face long enough to stick out his tongue like a goof and blow a small raspberry. Sidon’s stiff shoulders relaxed as he laughed. Link unbuttoned his skirt and let gravity take it down his hips, stepping out of it to rejoin Sidon. He wore no undergarments beneath it, so there was nothing in the way of being touched and caressed.

 

“You look gorgeous in everything and nothing, love.”

 

_ You, too. _

 

“I hardly wear much.”

 

Sidon enjoyed himself in softly stroking Link’s skin while the Gerudo set about removing his trappings for him and setting them aside. The last was the flower crown they’d had a messenger fetch all the way from Kakariko Village. That Link set lovingly aside, careful of it’s delicate petals. It left them both bare to each other and Link pulled Sidon from the loveseat to the bed.

 

As they kissed, slow and loving, Sidon freely indulged in worshiping his lover’s skin with his hands. Link’s smile curled against his lips and small fingers dug into the scales on the edges of his chest. It hardly took much petting at all for Link to begin stiffening between his legs, heat budding there. Without breaking their kisses, he motioned towards the bottle he’d left out on the table next to the bed. Sidon almost knocked it over trying to grab it, making both of them laugh.

 

“So much for princely grace.”

 

The oil inside was slick and slippery. Link coated his own fingers first and laid back on the bed. Sidon helped him keep one leg up, twisting lightly at the hip so he could still meet the Zora’s lips in kisses that never hurried or ended. It didn’t take him long to work up from one finger to three, coating his insides as much as he could. Sidon’s fingers were next. The drag of his filed claws still sent shivers of excitement over his increasingly sensitive skin.

 

One sunk into him easily, thanks to Link’s own preparation. He still squeezed it in a second of tension, though. Only a second. A soft kiss and nuzzle to Sidon’s cheek promised him he was still okay. Sidon took his time spreading more of the oil inside of him before he tried to ease in a second finger. Link stayed relaxed and just let himself feel and adjust to the intrusion, moaning softly. Two was as far as they’d gone before. Two of Sidon’s fingers inside of him, webbing pushed against Link’s ass as they shifted around. Keeping his mind distracted from nerves, Link trailed the fingers he’d had inside of himself down Sidon’s strong stomach. From his angle, Link could barely see where Sidon’s slit was puffed up and pink, so cute and interested in what was going on. He wanted to pet over it, but couldn’t reach.

 

“How are you feeling?”

 

Link found golden eyes watching him and gave Sidon a warm smile. The two fingers inside of him moved carefully to relax him, but then they brushed against something that yanked a gasp into Link’s lungs, his half-formed erection giving a jump. The black of Sidon’s eyes widened.

 

“How about now?”

 

Link bit his lip and brought a hand to his chin.

 

_ Good. _

 

“I’m going to try adding another, if that’s alright?”

 

Link nodded before Sidon was finished speaking. He smoothed his hand back up to his lover’s chest when both fingers withdrew and Sidon added more oil. It was a deeper stretch and Link had to take a few deep breaths at first. There was a burn along the rim of his entrance, but it didn’t hurt in a bad way. Sidon cooed encouragingly when he didn’t tense up right away, wet kisses dusting his shoulder. But he did tense when moved them. 

 

Sidon took his time, though, gentle in word and touch. He eased Link’s comfort patiently. Before long, he was able to rock those fingers into him and earn a small moan when that sweet spot inside was found again. Link began palming himself with his free hand, teasing his own skin. He was going to be taking Sidon like he’d always wanted. The thought alone helped heighten his excitement. He felt the slick creeping of heat along his knee before Sidon leaned down and spoke into a sensitive ear.

 

“I think you’re ready, my love. How about you?”

 

Link turned his head to catch a kiss and sucked Sidon’s bottom lip between his teeth before he let go to nod.

 

_ Take me. _

 

Sidon groaned and he pulled his fingers free.

 

“How do you want me to take you? Like this? On your knees?” His voice dipped low and sensual, sending shivers up Link’s spine.

 

_ I want to see you. _

 

“Like this, then.”

 

Sidon’s smile was soft and loving when he leaned down for a chaste kiss. He poured what was left from the bottle over the curve of Link’s bottom, spreading it over plump cheeks. He didn’t need to waste any on himself. Satisfied, he moved himself to sit over Link more, pulling his bare legs to rest over his thighs. Several pillows were promptly stuffed under his hips and back. Sidon loomed over him, as tall as ever, but Link was grateful. He was tall enough to be able to still lean down, kiss and touch him while they made love.

 

“Still alright?” 

 

Link nodded, shifting his hips. His legs spread as wide as they could go to fit his lover between them. Sidon massaged his thighs soothingly with one hand, the other rubbing his own natural slick against the loosened rim of Link’s hole. It blazed shivers down his spine and a bead of precum pearled on the tip of Link’s erection. Link pulled his bottom lip between his teeth.

 

Just the feeling of the tapered tip pressing against him sent Link’s nerves shaking in excitement. His body accepted it, along with the first inch or so, without hesitation. Even Sidon looked surprised when it just slipped right in. Then he really started to feel the stretch when more pressed inside. Sidon paused when Link’s breathing became labored.

 

“You’re tense, my love. Do you want me to stop?” His voice was strained.

 

Link shook his head, though. He didn’t feel tense at all. It was a wild and indescribably feeling, but he loved it and he wanted more. His hands shook when he promised that he wasn’t tense, that he wanted Sidon to keep going. Sidon’s eyes widened in disbelief.

 

“You mean you’re just this tight?” He sounded like he might faint.

 

_ More _ , Link kept repeating. So, he was given more.

 

By the goddess, it burned him inside, and Link tried pulling him in further with his heels digging into the scales of Sidon’s thighs. His lover groaned above him, breathing haggard, eyes clenched closed. Link pet over one of the hands squeezing his hips, wanting his attention. But a final grunt and push bullied Sidon against that bundle of nerves hard enough to drive Link’s breath away in a long moan.

 

When he recovered, Sidon was looking down at him again, eyes hazy and somewhat unfocused.

 

_ Is it ...too much for you? _

 

Instead of answering, Sidon leaned down over Link, shifting their lower bodies and making Link whine and pant. Small kisses were pressed to Link’s lips, hot tongue dipping into his open mouth. Strong arms sunk into the bed on either side of him. When he spoke, his voice was broken at the edges.

 

“May I move?”

 

Link kissed him back and nodded, gripping the backs of his upper arms hard.

 

The first slide out was easy and both of them breathed deeply, exchanging another soft kiss until Sidon ground his way back in. It was a smooth glide that scattered hot shivers under Link’s skin, accepting him over and over in slow, rolling waves. Sidon’s hips never met his the way he wished they would, but this was only their first time. Link’s voiceless moans did nothing to drown out the beautiful sound of their love-making. It was perfect.

 

Above him, though, Sidon had closed his eyes again and his teeth were clenched together. He was breathing heavily through his gills. Link pressed a sweaty, shaking hand to his cheek, thumb gently pulling his lip back. Very little of the gold was visible in Sidon’s eyes when he opened them.

 

“I’m sorry, I can’t--” He pulled a heavy breath in. “I can’t last.”

 

His hips stopped their smooth thrusting and jerked hard into Link, earning a yelp. They moved quicker, shallow; only pulling back a couple inches at a time. Each one rubbed hard against Link’s pleasure spot and soon the small Gerudo was practically singing. A large hand sunk into his hair, still caught up in braids and flowers. They gripped blond strands firmly and  _ pulled. _

 

Link came hard and sudden, vision whiting out in a second of pure, orgasmic bliss. Sidon’s growl sounded muffled along with the sound of fabric ripping. The strong body above him jerked into his a moment more before his insides managed to get pushed even fuller. 

 

Link lost track of the next few seconds; perhaps even minutes, he wasn’t sure. It wasn’t until Sidon pulled out of him, followed by a rush of warm liquid, did Link finally come back to his senses. His body shook, chest heaving for air, and his shoulder was starting to burn more the longer he laid there. Sidon, though. Sidon looked like a god above him; with glistening scales and warm golden eyes. Then he collapsed limply on top of Link, cutting off his supply of air.

 

Link had to smack him several times before he could push him off onto his side, breathing labored between them both.

 

“I’m sorry, I-I didn’t mean to crush you.”

 

Link was too tired to sign, instead he just held Sidon’s gaze while they caught their breath.

 

Eventually, Sidon said, “I need to bathe you ...and bandage you.”

 

Bandage? Link had no idea what he meant, but he gave a hum anyway.

 

“I’m sorry I couldn’t last longer. I really tried. That was just ...incredible.”

 

Link really wanted him to stop apologizing. He’d come, they both did. It was amazing and Link definitely wanted to do it again. Much later, he knew that he wasn’t even going to be walking for the next day, he was already so sore.

 

Weakly, Link motioned Sidon’s body to his own, asking to be held. Sidon pulled him close gladly, humming against his burning shoulder and lapping at his skin. That’s when the burn really started to sting and he jumped under the attention.

 

“I tried to bite the pillow instead, but I grazed you.”

 

Link turned his head to see the bloody scrapes over his skin. Sidon was licking the blood away with care, kissing each cut with love. He hadn’t even felt it when it happened. Link knew that Sidon couldn’t really bite him, yet. Such a mark could only be given on a wedding night. His prince was constantly resisting the instinctual urge to give Link what would be the prettiest scars he would ever wear.

 

Eventually, Sidon hefted Link up out of the completely soaked bed and carried him to the bath. Small flowers and blue petals fell from his hair to float in the water as he cleaned himself up, limbs heavy and tired. He didn’t bother with his hair, though. Only the necessities. Sidon cleaned the bed while he relaxed in the hot water, tossing a ripped pillow away. When they were finally able to relax, Link could feel sleep creeping up on him quickly. He cuddled up as close to Sidon’s chest as he could press, feeling a content sigh blow through his hair and warm arms hold him close.

 

“I love you, Link. Thank you for that.”

 

He softly bit the skin under his hands, smiling when Sidon’s chest jumped in a laugh. They both knew Link loved him, too.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow seamo, did you really just put three naughty scenes in one chapter?
> 
> yeah, that's why it took a month.


	5. A Sapphire Or Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look, it's been two months, we all know this. a lot has been going on in my irl, but i'm determined to finish this. i can't guarantee quick updates but i'm gonna do my best. shit is starting to get real in this story though so hold on to your knickers, or don't, i'm not gonna pretend to know your state of dress when you read fanfiction. live your dreams kids.
> 
> also, you basically have helvetious and Ecris to thank for this getting finished bc i've had 0 motivation recently.
> 
> i love you all like my children. i promise i'll respond to all the comments i've gotten recently soon. 
> 
> kisses, seamo

_One for me, and one for you._

  
  
  
  
  


“Link!”

 

A sweet voice called out to him and Link sat up on the dock, feet still dangling in the water. He twisted around to see Mipha waving and jogging over to him as quickly as her short legs could manage. She didn’t have any guards with her. It was starting to become the norm for Mipha and Sidon to forgo escorts should they be spending time with Link. The small Gerudo was plenty of protection, especially since they were still within the realms of the domain where danger was a much slighter possibility. 

 

She was smiling brightly in the morning sunlight.

 

“I’m sorry if I’ve kept you waiting.”

 

Link stood when she reached the dock and shook his head. He’d been enjoying himself, actually. Lazing while clouds crept by overhead.

 

They both stood on the dock at the east reservoir lake, the sky was clear and sunny. A perfect spring day. However, instead of something light and airy, Link was wearing his dark green Zora skin, as he’d come to call it. The sun might be warm, but the lakes were still deceptively cold. Mipha hugged Link with a squeal of excitement. 

 

“Thank you so much for coming with me today. You brought your Sheikah slate, yes?”

 

_ Yes. _ Link picked it up off the dock.

 

“According to the letter Lady Impa sent, it should react to the core, even though the beast is dormant. It’s been so long since it’s been tested though, so she’s trusting that to us.”

 

_ Mipha and Link, power pair. _

 

“Champions of Vah Ruta.”

 

They both struck silly poses, gazing out over the calm water of the lake to the towering beast in its center. A flock of birds took flight from atop its head. They were silent a second or two longer before Mipha spoke again.

 

“Sorry it’s all the way out in the middle of the lake, I know you’re still not fond of deep water. We could have gotten a boat for you.”

 

Link shook his head, though he was eyeing the water with trepidation. 

 

_ I’m courting a Zora, I should get used to water. _

 

“Such valiant bravery! But everyone here already loves you, even though you don’t swim.”

 

Link gave Mipha a sidelong glance with a raised eyebrow.  _ Everyone? _

 

She laughed. 

 

“Everyone who matters!” She raised her arms as she exclaimed that, then took a graceful dive into the water with hardly a splash. Link entered much more slowly, holding onto the dock until Mipha surfaced again next to him. “Shall I escort you, Ambassador?”

 

_ Thank you, Princess. _

 

Mipha let Link cling to her shoulders much like Sidon would. Together, they made their way smoothly out towards the ominous structure. Up close, Vah Ruta was much larger than he’d been expecting. The sides of it lapped by the lake were green with algae but without a hint of rust, despite being made of some kind of metal, or was it stone? Link honestly couldn’t be sure. But it was carved in the same type of symbols and curls that the slate was. The same as he’d seen on the temple beneath Saria Lake. But these did not glow with any sort of light. Vah Ruta was very large and very silent.

 

Mipha heaved them onto the platform and they both suppressed a shiver.

 

“Chilly, isn’t it?” Mipha smiled but the corners of her mouth twitched. Link wanted to agree because Vah Ruta certainly gave off an unsettling air, but he took a deep breath and thumped his fist to his chest. Mipha’s eyes lit up.

 

“You’re right. We should have courage, it’s just a machine!”

 

Hand in hand, they headed inside.

  
  


\-----

  
  


King Dorephan was having a delightful morning. The kitchens had made his favorite smoked salmon for breakfast and Mipha was spending time with Link out at Vah Ruta. They needed more bonding time, in his humble opinion. As a result, Sidon was spending the morning with his father.

 

Pacing a hole in the throne room floor.

 

Next to the throne, Dorephan heard Muzu let out a slow, long, loud sigh before speaking in a heavy drawl. “Your majesty…”

 

“Let him get it out.”

 

They watched Sidon pace for a while longer before King Dorephan said anything to him.

 

“Are you nervous, Sidon?”

 

Whatever cage he’d trapped himself into mentally snapped right open and Sidon stopped pacing to look up at his father. He squeaked when he spoke.

 

“Nervous?”

 

“About the proposal.” Dorephan supplied, watching anxiety turn into embarrassment.

 

Sidon cleared his throat, puffing a sharp breath out of his gills. “Ah, yes, the proposal. I uh ...yes, I am.”

 

Dorephan laughed at that. Nothing that could be taken as mocking, no. He was overjoyed, after all. 

 

“Good! I’d be worried if you weren’t. Marriage is no small thing!”

 

“No small thing, indeed.” Muzu agreed, sounding less thrilled.

 

“Although, you might be working yourself up more than you need to, my son. Are you worried Link might say no?”

 

Sidon turned sheepish at that and shook his head.

 

“I would be very surprised if he did.” Dorephan agreed. “So what’s troubling you? You seem on edge.”

 

Sidon looked at a loss, waving his hands vaguely and opening his mouth a few times before shutting it. He took a moment to compose himself wherein Dorephan and Muzu pretended to not notice his less than royal etiquette.

 

Sidon took a deep breath.

 

“I haven’t met his mother. She’s so important to him, but I’ve yet to even lay eyes on the woman outside of photos on his slate. Would it not be more proper of me to acquaint myself with her first before asking him to be my consort? But she lives on the other side of Hyrule, how am I to ask Link to invite her here out of the blue? I certainly can’t go see her. Plus, the trip could take a week for her to arrive and I don’t know if I can really wait that long when I’m already prepared to drop to my knees before Link  _ today  _ and beg him to be mine for the rest of his life.”

 

The last inch of breath squeezed out of Sidon’s gills like a wheeze and Dorephan fought back laughter. “Today? Is the royal jewelsmith finished already?”

 

Sidon sighed and slouched his normally excellent posture.

 

“Yes, but I haven’t seen it yet. I asked them to deliver it here, this morning, so that we could see it together. Your approval is very important to me.”

 

Dorephan did laugh at that.

 

“I’m so honored, my dear son! When will it be arriving?”

 

“Your majesty, finished or not, the regalia doesn’t solve the Prince’s problem.”

 

Sidon slouched further and Dorephan sighed in his place.

 

“Son, come here.” He gestured to the spot were Sidon would normally stand next to him and waited until he was close enough to pick him up. Sidon yelped in surprise while Muzu gave a long-suffering sigh. Dorephan didn’t care for either of their reactions and hugged his son to him all the tighter.

 

“By the Goddess, father, what are you doing?”

 

“Comforting you.”

 

“I think I would feel just as comforted from the floor.”

 

“Would you? I disagree.”

 

Sidon groaned and went lax in surrender.

 

“Now, since the two of you have been courting, has Link made any mention of it being proper for you to meet his mother before the proposal? We’ve all known that you’d be proposing eventually, I’m sure Link has been thinking the same way. And I know you’ve both discussed this possibility, haven’t you?”

 

“Yes…”

 

“Have you considered that, culturally, it might not be a prudent thing for you to do? Don’t get me wrong, if I were in your position, I’d be just as concerned, but I think you’re stressing yourself out a little  _ too _ much.”

 

Dorephan finally put Sidon back onto his feet.

 

“You love Link, and he loves you. Son, if you’re ready to propose, then propose. It’s not like the wedding will take place tomorrow. There will be plenty of time to do all that must be done.” He gently flicked the fin atop Sidon’s head. “Don’t worry so much that you forget to enjoy the moment.”

 

Sidon knew his father was right. Dorephan also knew he was right. He’d lived a long time, learned a thing or two about life and love. Sidon’s relationship with Link was strong, everything would fall into place if they just let it.

 

“Thank you, father. I needed to hear that.”

 

Dorephan smiled on fondly as Sidon fixed his hug-ruffled appearance. No sooner had the prince adjusted his sash was the arrival of the royal jewelsmith announced. She was an elder Zora, who entered and bowed respectfully with serene grace. With her were two younger apprentices, each carrying coral chests and dropping to their knees as well.

 

“Virti, it’s always a pleasure to see you.”

 

Virti stood again with the same smooth motion she’d bowed with and regarded the King with a smile.

 

“Your majesty, yes. It’s always a delight to be here. This is my favorite part of the craft.”

 

Dorephan chuckled. “You say that every time.”

 

“It’s true!” They conversed with an easy sense of comfort, it was obvious. When Virti’s soft gaze moved to Sidon, she motioned to both of her apprentices. They moved forward as Virti swept over to take a gentle hold of his arm, leading him to meet them.

 

“Your highness, most beloved Prince of our people, this project was an absolute honor. It’s been many decades since I’ve last had the privilege to work with the royal sapphires. Such unique circumstances this time, as well. I’m very proud of the outcome, I think you’ll agree that they came out divine.”

 

She swept an arm out and the apprentices dutifully opened the chests. Sidon felt air vacate his gills. Divine was such a simple word for it yet it was all Sidon could think as he imagined his love dripping in the fine twists of bright silver and delicate pearls of the collar, pauldrons, and cuffs. The crown piece outshone it all; simple as it was, it perfectly framed a brilliant sapphire of vibrance that rivalled even Link’s eyes.

 

“You were right,” he found himself saying.

 

“Virti, You outdo yourself every time.”

 

“Oh, you’re just saying that, my King.”

 

All the dense nerves that had been building up in Sidon over the last week seemed to melt away as the reality sunk in. He was asking Link to marry him. He was asking him  _ today. _

 

“Sidon?”

 

“I love it.” He stood straight and took the elder’s hand to shake. “It’s perfect. This will look perfect on him. I could not have hoped for anything better.”

 

Virti preened. “ _ Thank you _ , your highness. Your praise means everything to me.”

 

Sidon shook her hand probably too many times and stared blinded both by the regalia’s shine and how desperately he wanted to see Link wearing it. He suddenly felt like he had a million things to do to get ready for the proposal. A million things he couldn’t wait to say to Link, a million-was that screaming?

 

All of them stopped and looked to the eastern wall, the guards outside beginning to call out to each other from the towers.

 

“What is going on?” Sidon ran outside quickly to a sight he certainly wasn’t expecting.

 

Vah Ruta, high on its perch, was moving for the first time in Sidon’s life.

 

Not a lot, though. From where Sidon could see, it was stomping around in the reservoir. It glowed in a familiar blue and groaned like a living beast of metal. Then it stopped, raised its trunk in a high arch, and water blasted forth. So far and high that it came crashing down somewhere in the market, where more screams rang out. Once the downpour receded, it began stomping further into the lake.

 

“My Prince?”

 

Bazz looked to him.

 

“Didn’t the Princess and Ambassador head out to Vah Ruta this morning?”

 

Sidon rarely cursed, but one passed his lips as he took off down the steps. Bazz was in line behind him, calling for more guards as they made their way across the kingdom. By the time they made it to the lake, Vah Ruta had sprayed the market again and drenched the armory with powerful cannons of water that soared right over their heads. Sidon took the lead as he and the guards raced across the lake towards the unruly beast.

 

“The way in is shut, sir!”

 

“Up we go, then!”

 

Bazz shot out of the water and clung to Vah Ruta’s leg, even as it raised to stomp again. It didn’t seem particularly aware of them as its movements remained erratic. Sidon waited for the perfect opening and breached the water with a powerful jump. He barely managed to grab hold of the beast’s trunk as it swung low. Climbing it wasn’t as easy as he’d hoped, though, not with it moving around. But he dug his claws in and pushed ahead anyway, his mind on his sister and Link. Trying to mentally draw on his lover’s seemingly endless stamina, he climbed all the way up to the beast’s face over the moving segments, another guard not far behind him. Sidon could see a window to the inside and dragged himself up to it.

 

\-----

 

Link had no idea what was going on. It was safe to say that Mipha didn’t either. 

 

“Maybe if I-!”

 

Both of them had to cling to something as Vah Ruta reared its head back and roared so loudly that every part of Link shook. Damn near shook his tuck out, but the Zora skin was thankfully too tight for that. Mipha held on to the control panel, gritting her teeth as she cursed and tried to remember what Lady Impa had taught her. It had been so long, and she’d never had to make use of the lessons before!

 

“Please, Vah Ruta! What can I do to calm you!”

 

Link stumbled back onto his feet when the floor was stable and looked up. His heart jumped. 

 

Signing would do nothing so he quickly ran, and slipped, over to the princess and grabbed onto her from behind, pointing out the window. Mipha almost screamed.

 

“Sidon!!”

 

He was barely hanging on outside the window, a guard trying to help steady him. It would have been comical if Link wasn't starting to feel queasy from all the rocking movements of the beast’s head. They could see him calling out something, but the sound did not penetrate the glass. They both mouthed “what?” at the same time, only with Link adding in a touch to his chin that he then pointed towards him. Sidon visibly huffed and let go with one hand to pinch his thumb and forefinger together a few times before he had to grab on again with both hands, expression alarmed and exasperated. 

 

“I don’t know!” Mipha yelled, even though he probably couldn’t hear her, so Link gave a shrug.

 

Letting Link hold onto her still, Mipha did her best at the control panel, at least hoping to get the beast to stop spraying water. Nothing seemed to be working, though. Frustrated, Mipha slammed her fists down and yelled, “STOP, DAMMIT.” 

 

The beast slowed to a creaking stop and her voice echoed down into its depths alongside the groan of metal dying away. Everything remained lit, but Vah Ruta didn’t move again. Mipha peeked her eyes open and her shoulders relaxed.

 

“Thank you.”

 

While he could stand straight, Link pulled up his slate and tried to make sense of the blueprints glowing on the screen. Taking a wild guess, he tapped a few things and hoped. Finally, he got a response of putting the beast to sleep and the glow around them slowly faded. Mipha breathed out a shaky sigh.

 

“Well done, Link.” She looked at Sidon again and called out, “we’ll meet you outside!”

 

Some guards were already on the platform when the entrance opened for them. They worried over their princess who was appropriately embarrassed but assured them that she was just fine. From above, a sleek, red figure dove into the water. Link waited at the edge for Sidon to join them. Water sprayed out and soaked them when the prince immediately took Link into his arms, followed by his sister.

 

“I don’t know what just happened, but I speak for the whole Domain when I ask that the two of you never do that again.”

 

“Honestly, Sidon, it was largely out of our control. Though, I will make my apologies public.” Mipha squeezed her brother back then wiggled out of his hold. Link was happy to stay where he was. Sidon even hoisted him up higher, earning a breathy laugh when he nuzzled his crest into the crook of his shoulder and neck.

 

“Having adventures without me now?” He grumbled in a tease. Link tilted his head up to kiss a cheek and the corner of his lips, tugging on his fin a little. They both laughed. Sidon then had to grunt when Link tried to climb over his head and shoulders as though he was scaling a mountain, before settling against his back with arms and legs wrapped around his neck and chest like a squid. He stuck his thumbs up and motioned them towards the water.

 

_ Let’s go. _

 

Sidon let out a hearty laugh.

 

“Another adventure now?”

 

Link nodded his fist eagerly and Sidon was suddenly struck with the perfect idea.

 

“As you wish, my love. Bazz!”

 

The Captain sprang to attention.

 

“Please make sure to move the package that was delivered to the throne room this morning. I think the Ambassador and I are going for a swim.”

 

Bazz nodded with understanding clear on his face. “Where do you think you’ll be swimming off to, my Prince?”

 

Sidon didn’t have to consider it, he just knew and excitement was pouring through his blood. “The cove.” 

 

\-----

 

Link was actually surprised that Sidon so readily agreed to heading out so soon after him and Mipha had wreaked unintentional havok. But Sidon gave him a thumbs up and they both dove into the lake. Now, Link didn’t have the helm with him this time, but Sidon seemed content to skim the surface of the lake, racing swiftly around its edge before taking a side duct out into different water. Sidon obviously knew every inch of his home and seemed eager to show Link new parts of it. A thrilling adventure indeed. They passed high walls carved into the cliff sides and raced around lily pads large enough for Link to jump on. Sidon never left him alone in the water, so he never felt afraid. After a couple of hours, with the sun making its way to the other side of the sky, they slowed to a cruise, just following the current and letting it take them away through a thicket of elegant trees. They leaned over the water with vine-like branches hanging down close enough for Link to touch their tips. Sidon was floating on his back now, letting his lover straddle his waist and lean down on his chest. 

 

Their smiles were matched in warmth.

 

“Are you having a good day?”

 

Link nodded.

 

_ Always good with you. _

 

He scooted in closer to give Sidon a kiss but their heads almost went underwater. 

 

“I’ve been wanting to take you to the cove for a while now, but I couldn’t seem to find the right time.”

 

For some reason, Sidon seemed almost breathless with excitement. It gave Link a similar feeling of anticipation, though he was unsure why.

 

_ What’s the cove? _

 

“It’s more of a cave, really. But we call it Starlit Cove. You’ll see why. It’s considered a very romantic spot in the domain.”

 

Of course it was, Sidon was a romantic Zora.

 

_ I’m sure I’ll love it. _

 

“I hope you do.” His words were weighted in a way that Link didn’t understand but chose to not think on. They drifted in comfortable silence for a little while after that.

 

Link let his hands dangle in the cool water, felt the smooth drag against his skin and let it lull him. Before long, the tree canopy above them grew thicker and Sidon finally stirred.

 

“Alright, we’re almost there. I recommend either sitting up to watch, or laying back against me. It’s going to be beautiful.”

 

Link had no idea what he meant, but he managed to turn around without falling off and flopped back against Sidon’s chest, making him grunt and snicker. Strong arms left the water to hold him comfortably, wrapping Link in cradle of Sidon. He stared up and waited.

 

The trees above began to thin out and Link was surprised to see a small, soft glow. Stars began twinkling above them. It threw Link off, it wasn’t nighttime yet. He stared in awe and confusion until he realized that these stars were much closer to the earth than they should have been. It was then that Link realized they weren’t stars. They drifted into a cave tunnel, the ‘stars’ speckled the rock above, glowing gently with a faint shade of blue. They soon became the only light and it reflected on the water around them until Link and Sidon were drifting in an endless void of stars.

 

It was breathtaking. 

 

Around a bend, they came upon an embankment of smooth rock that played home to an array of glowing algae and the blue stones that lit up the domain. There was a curtain of ivy over the wall and a blanket with pillows laid out on the rock. Link held back a snort. This had to have been what Sidon was trying to subtly, but really not subtly, hint at Bazz before they left. They must have taken the long way around to give the Captain time to set up the little romantic spot for them. Sidon let Link climb up onto the stone first.

 

Sidon seemed almost nervous when he asked, “what do you think?”

 

Link could only grin.

 

_ It’s beautiful, Sidon. _ He kissed his Prince as he rose from the water.  _ Consider me romanced. _

 

Sidon kissed him back with a lingering sense of longing. “You’re beautiful, Link. Consider me smitten.”

 

Beautiful, blue eyes met his in a silent exchange of pure love before Link signed,  _ I do. _

 

It had Sidon’s breath catching in his throat.

 

“Link.” He stopped his lover from heading over the the cushions. All the romantic foreplay he’d gone over in his head completely left it. Left in its place was just how deeply he felt for the Gerudo in front of him. He couldn’t wait any more.

 

Link looked at him in question and Sidon took a deep breath with absolutely certainty.

 

“Marry me?”

 

He whispered it, but Link heard. Surprise flickered across his face before a dazzling smile.

 

_ Yes. Yes, of course, yes. _

 

Sidon swept him up into his arms before the small Gerudo simply climbed him and their lips met with smiles and laughter.

 

_ Is that what this was about? _

 

Sidon kissed him again.

 

“I wanted it to be perfect, but I completely forgot what I was going to say.”

 

Link laughed.  _ You said everything you needed to. _

 

“I had so much planned though.” Sidon couldn’t stay away from those soft lips, and spoke between kisses. “I adore you. I’ve never known love like I feel for you. Please love me for the rest of your life. Link, I’m so lucky.”

 

Link’s face began to flush; heat prickling under his skin that was chilled from the water and damp cave. He kissed Sidon back harder, stealing the words directly from his wonderful lips. It was the warmth of tears that had Sidon pulling back.

 

“My love, are you crying?”

 

_ I’m happy. I’m happy. _

 

“I can tell.”

 

They kissed softly, once more, before Sidon remembered something.

 

“Oh! I didn’t even-” He laughed. “Come with me, and pretend I did this first.”

 

He placed Link lightly onto his feet and led him towards the curtain of vines that actually hid an opening in the rock face. Beyond, sunlight streamed down from an opening above and dappled over the ferns and flowers that grew in colors unusual for the area. In the center of it all was a stone table draped in velvet, proudly displaying a set of royal regalia that Link had never seen. Regalia that was his size. A sapphire adorned the crown piece that was clearly made for a soon-to-be royal consort. His heart was suddenly racing.

 

“You won’t be able to wear it until the wedding, but I am greatly looking forward to seeing it on you. Very few things can compare to your beauty, but I think the royal jewelsmith did remarkable work.”

 

Link grazed his fingertips over gleaming pearls. He was going to wear this and be married into royalty. It felt like a dream, except the silver was cold and real. Sidon standing next to him was real, and Link was finally going to marry him.

 

\-----

 

It was well into the evening when Sidon and Link returned from their adventure, both tired and hungry and so, so happy. They were both goofing off and laughing with wide smiles on their faces, asking an attendant for a large dinner to be delivered to Link’s house. Sidon was sure that his father would want to see them, but it could wait until morning. All they had energy left for was food, sex, and sleep. Maybe not even sex.

 

Sidon carried Link all the way to his house. He wanted to yell happily about their engagement to everyone they passed, but a proper announcement would be better, he knew. So instead they shared their bottled excitement in looks and touches, all the way home.

 

However, Link’s house was not empty when they arrived.

 

Liana stood in the courtyard, arms crossed with a far-off expression. Lights were on inside. Sidon put Link down when she noticed them.

 

“Ambassador, welcome home. Your highness.” She greeted them both. “I apologize, but I’m afraid you have a visitor.”

 

A visitor?

 

“She arrived a couple of hours ago, we’re allowing her to wait inside. She claims her visit to be of an urgent nature.”

 

Link looked up at Sidon, then nodded at Liana and headed inside. Of all the people he would expect as an urgent visitor, though, a Sheikah was not one of them. But the woman was pacing in his foyer, wringing her hands under the watch of two other guards until they made their entrance.

 

“Ambassador Link, Prince Sidon! I’m so sorry for my unannounced visit, do you remember me?”

 

Sidon beat him to it.

 

“Claree, isn’t it? From Kakariko?”

 

She beamed in relief. “Yes! Oh thank Hylia. We need you both to return to the village right away!”

 

She was visibly distraught, her quick travel apparent in the mud on the bottom edges of her clothing and stray hair flying free of her top knot.

 

“Has something happened with Lady Impa? We did hear from her recently.” Sidon was frowning.

 

Claree was already shaking her head, though.

 

“No, it’s not Lady Impa, it’s Cottla.”

 

Link stiffened, the image of that sweet child’s smiling face coming back to him right away.

 

_ What’s happened? _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also, everyone in my apartment is sick rn and our heater just went out, guess we're gonna die?


	6. One Day Maybe

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> /NERVOUSLAUGHTER
> 
> HELLO FRIENDS, IT SEEMS I'M NOT GETTING ANY QUICKER AT THIS SINCE I'VE MOVED. I would apologize, but I'm not gonna get any better about it, so. Here's the long-awaited new chapter!! I told you guys that Cottla is okay, and here is my proof!
> 
> Also! I know that in-game koko and cottla are sisters, but that is not so here. I bend reality to suit my needs, such is the power of the author. I just, i really wanted that child. anyway, please enjoy. and if you'd like to drop a comment at the end, i'd love to hear from you.

“Everything is going to be okay.”

 

Link almost jumped when he looked up and found Sidon leaning over him, blocking what he could of the rain from drenching his fiancé further. Sidon’s smile was one meant to reassure, but Link could see the worry in his eyes, too.

 

They were all taking shelter in hollow trees and overhangs left in the earth during landslides from days long passed. A boulder jutted out above them and Claree, while the heavens doused the earth around them. For a while, they’d all stood quietly, listening to the rain and thunder and hearing branches snap under the weight of the downpour. Link’s unrest, however, was obvious. He sighed and nodded his head, turning closer to press his cheek to Sidon’s stomach.

 

“Claree?” Sidon put a comforting hand on Link’s back. “Since we have a moment to spare, may I ask you to elaborate about why little Cottla is in such a state of despair?”

 

She hadn’t been able to say much before. Just mentioning Cottla being in distress had propelled Link out of the Domain, Sidon and a few guards simply trying to keep up. Exhaustion had been left behind without a second glance.

 

The woman snapped out of her own thoughts and looked up at him with wide eyes before composing herself. “Oh, yes, of course.” She looked back out into the rain, tucking hair that had fallen loose of her bun away. “I don’t think it was ever mentioned when you visited the village last year, but we lost Cottla’s parents last spring. They were doing some work in the Hebra Mountains and there was an accident. Cottla took it as well as a four year old could, but I think she’s still expecting her parents to come home one day.”

 

Link listened, heart growing heavy.

 

“We’ve been raising her as a village since. She stays with me the most often since I have the room and no children of my own, but she hasn’t taken to anyone in particular. Until she met the two of you.”

 

Link finally turned around, still staying under the shelter his lover was providing. Claree closed her eyes and let a small smile show.

 

“She was ecstatic when the request came from you to have her and Koko make those flower crowns for your festival. She talked about the two of you so often, letting no one forget your visit. I think ...that you remind her of her parents a bit. I think it’s finally sinking in, that they’re dead. That they’re never coming home. May their souls rest eternal in Hylia’s loving embrace.”

 

Link and Sidon both politely glanced away so Claree could dry the few tears that slipped over her cheeks. She finally turned to them.

 

“Cottla is only five years old. She doesn’t know how to deal with emotional pain like this. Lady Impa is hoping the two of you can help. We know that you’re both very busy, that you have responsibilities to your people. So _thank you_ for coming back with me.”

 

Link hid his tears against Sidon’s stomach again, taking deep, slow breaths. Sidon could only nod and say, “we’ll do everything we can.”

 

“I think the rain is letting up!”  Liana slowly emerged from a tree, looking up at the sky. Gaddison poked her head out under the Gerudo’s woman’s arm and Bazz joined them from around the bend.

 

“Your Highness, we should move on, the wind is pushing more rain clouds this way.”

 

-

 

By the time they could hear the soothing clack of wooden talismans, everyone in the party was soaked and moving on muddy feet. The sky above and beyond the mountains was a muted grey with rain rotating between sprinkled waves and sudden pours. The wind fought itself in all directions and Link’s coat whipped around his thighs. When the village entrance came into view, he sped up his footsteps. They could all tell immediately that something was wrong.

 

There was a commotion going on to one side of the village, horrified gasping and yells of distress. Above it, Link could hear a child crying.

 

“What’s going on?” Claree passed Link as they made it to the crowd. One of the Sheikah pointed up the side of mountain the village was nestled against. It wasn’t a sheer climb up, but neither was it a gentle slope. Above, on one of it’s flat ledges was a young tree. Cottla clung to it as rain cascaded around her. She was screaming.

 

“Don’t worry, Cottla! We’re coming for you!” Lady Impa called from the base and Link slipped quickly through the crowd.

 

Two of the Sheikah were trying to climb the wet rock but it was slow, their holds kept slipping. Link was already heading right after them when Sidon caught him from behind. A hoarse yell of protest made it passed his lips before he was tossed onto the Prince’s back and Sidon dug his claws into the wet stone to start scaling them both up. Link wished he could call out to her, instead he watched and pointed out good hand holds in the stone as they drew closer.

 

“To the left!” Impa yelled beneath them as they passed the other rescuers quickly.

 

As soon as they were close enough, Link hauled himself onto the ledge, completely uncaring of the mud and rain. Behind him, Sidon spoke gently.

 

“Little one?”

 

Cottla was a shivering mess when she raised her head. She saw Sidon hanging onto the edge of the ledge, then she saw Link crouched down and approaching slowly with his arms outstretched. She saw them and her tears returned, lip quivering. She reached for Link while she sobbed, whimpering a soft, “daddy.”

 

Link scooped the girl up and held her close as she shook. There was a collective sigh of relief from the villagers below. He kept a tight hold as he made his way back to Sidon and kept her safe from the rain under cover of his coat as they crawled back down. Her hold on him was just as tight, little body trembling the whole way down. Since he couldn’t coo assurances to her, he gently stroked her back and hummed, hoping it would help.

 

At the bottom, Lady Impa met them and quickly ushered everyone out of the rain.

 

Claree’s house was warm, a fire stoked to life in the pit. Link shrugged off his coat and wrapped it around the girl without letting her go or putting her down. He sat by the fire, soaked through to his bones, while people fetched blankets and towels to warm them and their travel companions. Impa waited until the shivering had receded before she convinced Cottla to let go of Link long enough to be checked for injuries.

 

“If you had come down when we asked you to, that wouldn’t have happened,” she grumbled to the child, who looked one sob away from crying again.

 

But Cottla just nodded and quietly said, “M’sorry, Lady Impa.” No one had the heart to scold her again yet.

 

Satisfied that she was injury-free, Impa released her back to Link, who dried her hair and clothes the best he could. Cottla looked between him and Sidon with big eyes and a tiny smile.

 

“Hello again, little one.” Sidon’s smile was kind and Cottla ducked her head shyly.

 

“What do you have to say to them, Cottla?” Impa urged.

 

“Tank you for saving me, Mister Prince Sidon.”

 

Link brushed her wet hair back, smiling gently as well. She twisted her little fingers into his blouse. “Tank you, ...Link.”

 

He leaned down and kissed her forehead, letting her burrow against him again. The urgent shake in his bones he’d been plagued with since they’d left the domain was finally soothed as he rocked her gently.

 

“I really must thank you both, as well.” Impa looked tired, letting Paya pat her clothes with a towel. “I can't imagine that it was easy to take the time to come here, and so quickly. Thank you, your highness, Ambassador.”

 

She gave slight bows to them both, which were returned, Cottla being rocked back in Link's arms during the motion. She tightened her hold on him.

 

“I'm sure it was a long journey for you and your companions. Please, feel free to clean up and rest until dinner. We'll talk then.” Impa stood with ease, despite her age. “I'm afraid that I must spirit away our village troublemaker until then, however.”

 

Cottla whined, pressing herself harder against Link's chest.

 

“Don't raise a fuss, not after the stunt you just pulled, young lady.”

 

Even though he didn't want to, Link loosened his hold on the girl and urged her to sit back so he could smile down at her and cup her little cheeks. Sidon leaned above them, giving her nose a gentle flick, making that small smile reappear.

 

“We'll see you soon, little one. We promise.”

 

Link nodded and kissed her hair. She left his lap with great reluctance to take the hand Impa was holding out.

 

Claree clapped her hands together once they were gone. “Please, friends. You can bathe in the room at the end of the hall, though you'll have to take turns. I apologize for my low ceilings, your highness, but I hope you'll make yourselves comfortable here. Feel free to ask me for anything.”

 

“Thank you for your hospitality, Claree.”

 

-

 

Now that they were there and the panic had subsided, exhaustion crept up on them all. They'd traveled all night and day without resting. Bazz took up post on the house’s porch, watching the rains continue. Gaddison and Liana both collapsed into a corner with pillows and blankets, they dozed while sprawled together. It was honestly cute to see the mess of them; fins and long, tan limbs tangled in the blankets.

 

Link was tired but couldn't sleep, even cuddled up against a familiar, smooth chest. He shifted in Sidon's lap for the umpteenth time, causing his Prince to sigh fondly and crack an eye open.

 

“We'll see her again soon, my love. She's alright,” he whispered, mindful of their sleeping companions.

 

_She's not alright. Her family is dead._

 

“...There’s not really anything we can do to change that-”

 

_We should take her home with us._

 

Link was expecting more surprise, maybe some sputtering about how she wasn't _their child,_ and they could hardly ask to take her away from her village and people. Sidon did and said none of that. He opened both of his eyes and amusement curled his lips.

 

“Straight to the point, then. Should we lead with that at dinner?”

 

Link gaped a moment, hands moving numbly before he got his bearings.

 

_You’re okay with that?_

 

Sidon gently took hold of one of Link’s hands, bringing it up to his lips for a kiss. Silently, they both still marvelled at the difference in their sizes, despite how long they’d been together.

 

“You care for her, so do I. She’s a precious child and if the two of us can somehow alleviate her distress, then I wish to try.”

 

Link almost stood in his haste to kiss Sidon, but he was gladly scooped up instead.

 

“Now,” Sidon pulled back to look at Link seriously. “I’m not saying we go to dinner and tell Lady Impa that we’re adopting this girl. That’s a very serious life decision and we’ve only recently gotten engaged. I think one life-changing decision is enough for this week. But I think some time away could be good for her.”

 

_I know._

 

It was sensible, of course. It’s not like Cottla even **wanted** them to adopt her, and Kakariko was still her home. Link just couldn’t stand the thought of her in tears. In pain. Even just pain of the heart. Link sighed and relaxed against Sidon’s chest again.

 

_I know._

 

Someone cleared their throat softly, getting both of their attentions. Paya stood in the doorway, tangling her fingers together shyly.

 

“Your highness, Master Link, Lady Impa has requested an audience with you both before supper. If you’d be so kind as to come with me.”

 

Neither having slept a wink yet, they both followed the Sheikah woman outside to where the rain was little more than a drizzle now. Bazz sat upright on the porch, completely asleep with his spear laying across his lap. They both decided not to disturb any of their guards, but simply made their way to the house of the village elder.

 

Impa was waiting for them in quiet contemplation, but came out of her thoughts quickly.

 

“Welcome, both of you. Can we offer you some tea?”

 

Link nodded and Paya left them to brew the pot. Impa still looked tired. There was a haggard dullness to her normally sharp gaze as she studied them both.

 

“First, allow me my congratulations on your courtship. I had a feeling it was only a matter of time.”

 

Both of them glanced at each other for barely a second.

 

“We’re engaged now, actually.”

 

Impa’s brow lifted in surprise.

 

_It’s very recent, we haven’t announced it yet._

 

“I understand. I shall not say anything, then. Congratulations all the same.”

 

 _Thank you_.

 

The old woman shifted in her seat, reaching for a small cup sitting nearby that she sipped from for a long moment. Link and Sidon didn’t say anything else until she was done.

 

“So, I trust Claree has made you both aware of Cottla’s home situation?”

 

“She has, yes.”

 

“It would seem that the poor girl has taken a particular liking to the two of you. I was hoping we could sit down together like this and discuss what we might be able to do for her-”

 

_We’d like to take her back to the domain with us._

 

Lady Impa paused mid-word and Sidon rushed to clarify.

 

“Not permanently. However, we have discussed the matter to some degree and agreed that we’d both like to help her in any way we can. Perhaps she could do with a change of scenery.”

 

“I agree,” Impa said simply. “She needs the proper time to grieve, and she needs the support of people she trusts to be there for her. However, I know you both wear heavy responsibilities now, taking on grieving a five-year-old is no simple task. Ask anyone in the village, it has been a trial for us all. I want you both to give serious thought to what it is you’re suggesting.”

 

Sidon went quiet, expression turning contemplative. A part of Link’s heart adored that look. The rest of him, however was fixated on his resolve.

 

_My duties are not as heavy or demanding as Sidon’s. I can be there for her._

 

A large hand caught one of his and Sidon kissed his knuckles again, looking down at him with such soft love. “We can both be there for her. It may not be easy, but only a fool would expect it to be. We can figure it out together.”

 

Impa watched them with a quiet smile.

 

_How long may we keep her?_

 

For the first time since they’d arrived, the elder woman gave a soft chuckle. “How long do you wish to keep her?”

 

_Until autumn._

 

Link’s answer was so quick and sure that Sidon choked on the air in his gills. Impa laughed more freely.

 

“Let’s start with a trial period first. Would a month be okay?”

 

“A month sounds fair,” Sidon agreed before turning to Link and whispering in shock, “autumn?”

 

_What? She’d be able to stay through the wedding._

 

“Lady Impa is correct, my love. A trial period would be best.” He lowered his voice more, “I thought we _just_ agreed that we weren’t adopting her?”

 

Link looked up at him innocently and added, _yet._

 

“Yet?” Sidon squeezed out with a small wheeze through his gills.

 

_Obviously, it’s up to Cottla._

 

“That’s very true, Ambassador. We won’t be going through with any of this if the child does not wish to.”

 

Paya came back with a fresh pot of tea and a set of cups, pouring one for everyone present.

 

“Paya, could you please bring Cottla in. We should discuss this with her.”

 

“Of course, Lady Impa.”

 

Another cup of tea was poured and left to cool as the Sheikah woman left again.

 

“Should Cottla agree to any of this, I need to impress upon the both of you to consider the consequences of these actions. I understand, your highness, the hesitancy in considering something like adoption. Even I hesitate to consider allowing it. Cottla is such a sweet child, she’s grown up here her whole life. The whole village cares for her.”

 

Link sipped his tea and leaned more into his fiancé. A hand came to rest on his waist.

 

“But there is a strong chance that if we do this, she’s going to want to stay with you. I consider this a trial period because the time may come when she wants to stay with you permanently. She may come to think of you both as her new parents. Her emotions are already in a delicate state, the last thing she needs is to be abandoned again. If you do this, it cannot be a one-time thing unless Cottla says so.” She looked at them gravely. “Agreeing to do this means that you agree to the possibility of having her in your lives for the rest of her life. I will not allow her to be hurt like that again.”

 

So much for one life-changing decision that week.

 

Link looked up at Sidon, who was already looking down at him. Really, this was something they needed to discuss with Mipha and the King. They should probably take weeks to consider and plan for it. They weren’t even married yet and very few people in the domain even knew who Cottla was, or that there was a child who mattered to them at all. It really wasn’t appropriate or fair to spring this on everyone so suddenly. Not to mention how irresponsible it was. Impa was absolutely right.

 

But right there, in the stunning depths of Link’s eyes, Sidon could see love and devotion. This time, it wasn’t for him. Perhaps it was quick and irrational, but Link loved that child. As unconventional as the circumstances were, Sidon knew that Cottla was Link’s already. And if Link was going to be a parent, Sidon would be, too. Gladly. The opinions of the council be damned. The domain was already going to have a non-Zora royal consort, Sidon may as well round his family out with a non-Zora daughter. He could already see in Link’s eyes how perfect it could all be.

 

He didn’t even look away to say, “we want her in our lives.”

 

Link’s eyes turned glassy as a shaky smile pulled his lips wide. They met halfway in a kiss.

 

Impa watched them with relief.

 

“She’s very lucky to know you both.”

 

“We’re back,” Paya called from the front room, putting pause to their conversation. Paya entered with a smile, followed by the small girl. She was clean and dressed in dry clothes of the distinctive white and red that all Sheikah seemed to favor. Only, she wore the added decoration of a golden bangle threaded on a black cord around her neck. Link melted right away, hand going over his heart.

 

She smiled at them sheepishly but bowed to Lady Impa first.

 

“Feeling better?”

 

Cottla nodded and hummed, “mhm.”

 

“Please come have a seat, child. Link and the Prince wish to speak with you.”

 

She gladly accepted the seat next to Link, who pushed the cooled cup of tea towards her. Him and Sidon both re-situated so they could both speak to her properly.

 

“You gave us quite a fright earlier, little one.” Sidon’s tone was soft, gentle.

 

Cottla held her tea in both hands and mumbled into it. “Sorry.”

 

_We forgive you._

 

She watched Link sign, glanced to Lady Impa, then nodded her head. “Tank you.”

 

Impa added in, “she’s had me teach her some sign language because she wants to be able to help with your wedding. She’s getting very good at it and has been studying hard.”

 

Link was delighted. _My sweet baby._

 

Her whole face flushed as she smiled into her cup. It was precious.

 

“Cottla,” Sidon put his arm around Link again, taking his hand to slot their fingers together. “Link and I have been discussing this with Lady Impa. I know it may seem sudden, but we were wondering if you’d like to come visit us in the domain for a little while?”

 

She raised her head quickly, dropping her tea. Paya swooped in to clean it up while the child apologized again. When the mess was clear, Link took both of the little girl’s hands and held them gently. Sidon continued for them both.

 

“The choice is entirely yours, dear one. But it would make Link and I very happy to have you stay with us for a month or so. Spring in the domain is very beautiful, I think you’d like it. We wish to spend more time with you, if you’ll allow it.”

 

The girl looked shocked as she turned to Lady Impa.

 

“Can I?” Tears were already gathering in her eyes. “ _Please?_ ” She sounded almost desperate, which only served to wreck Link’s heart more.

 

Impa nodded only once and the dam broke. Cottla launched herself into Link’s arms, the both of them crying as she nearly wailed, “I wanna go wit you!”

 

Sidon wrapped them both up in an embrace, not failing to notice how easily they fit together in his arms. Maybe it was the exhaustion and stress of the situation that pushed this decision. Maybe they were making a huge mistake. But Sidon knew that even if they were well rested and perfectly clear-headed, they would have made the same choice. They would handle the obstacles when they reached them.

 

-

 

Sidon was no less than wholly correct when he said that spring was gorgeous in the domain. The last fingers of winter’s chill had faded into warm days and comfortable nights. Link’s coat was hung up for good in favor of his usual silks and satin. A sunny afternoon found him and Cottla dressed in light swimwear, sitting in the shallows of a pool off the river. It was a large pool and they weren't the only family enjoying the warm waters. Zora children splashed around with their parents and laughter filled the day.

 

Sidon surfaced from the deeper parts of the pool, grinning in excitement.

 

“Did you find anyting?” Cottla sat up in Link's lap, squirming in excitement.

 

“Anything, darling. _Th_ ing.”

 

“Did you find any… anything?”

 

Sidon beamed proudly and produced a handful of snails. Cottla squealed and waded towards the Prince to get a closer look at his haul. Link clapped his approval without moving out further in the water. Snails would certainly go well with the trout Sidon had already caught for them.

 

“Cuuute!”

 

Cottla certainly looked happy, sticking one of the snails to her face. Sidon laughed, helpfully adding another to the opposite cheek. Link floundered to grab the Sheikah slate from the shore.

 

“It feels funny.”

 

Link snapped a photo of the both of them with snails on their faces.

 

“These are quite a delicacy here in the domain, you know. Although we Zora prefer to eat them raw.”

That said, Sidon promptly sucked the still squirming meat of a snail right out of the shell. Cottla screamed a laugh and splashed the water.

 

“I wanna try!”

 

Sidon picked the smallest snail for her.

 

“Here.” He cracked the shell open a bit and showed her how to slurp it out. Link could only watch in horror. It took two tries, but she got the whole thing in the end, munching on it with a hum.

 

“Yummy!”

 

“Would you like to try one, my love?”

 

“Is chewy!”

 

Link shook his head, feeling a little queasy.

 

_No, thank you._

 

Sidon tipped his head back in a laugh, hoisting Cottla up onto his shoulder.

 

“Perhaps a swim, then? We can look for more snails before we head home.”

 

Link put the remaining snails safely with their trout before he was swept out into the pool. Sidon easily helped both of them stay above the water’s surface, until they made it a decent distance from the shallows. The pool really wasn't deep, and the clear water let them see all the way to the bottom. Cottla latched onto Link next so Sidon could take a dive. He was getting better at swimming on his own, or even with a little girl holding onto him.

 

Sidon surfaced after a moment with bright eyes.

 

“There's a cluster of them near the rocks. Sweet one, would you like to go with me to catch them? Do you think you can hold your breath that long?”

 

“Yeah! I wanna!”

 

“What of you, my love? Care to try?”

 

Link hesitated, but Cottla started to wiggle and sway them in the water. Despite his lingering apprehension, he just couldn’t bear to disappoint her. So he nodded.

 

“Wonderful!”

 

With Cottla situated on his head, Sidon drew Link close and kissed him softly.

 

“I’ll have you both the entire time. If you get nervous or need to surface for air, just let me know. Give one of my fins a tug.”

 

Confident that everyone was ready, they sunk down into the crystalline depths. Sidon moved them smoothly through the water. Peeking his eyes open, Link spotted a young Zora and it’s mother glide near them, chasing small fish. At the bottom, Sidon hefted a rock up to reveal the glittering shells of snails. Cottla floated off his head and made a grab for them. Link helped pull them out of the fine silt, as many as he could carry. It was a quick trip before they were surfacing again.

 

“We got dem!”

 

Sidon chuckled, pulling the girl into his arms as well. “ _Th_ em,” he corrected gently.

 

-

 

They took the market route on their way back to Link’s house so he could pick up the rest of the ingredients for dinner. Cottla loved the market, as she seemed to love everything in the domain. Link let her drag him to different stalls and pick out what she wanted them to have for dessert. The way he handled her was effortless and Sidon couldn’t keep a smile off of his face as he watched them walk hand-in-hand in their matching swimming clothes, hair damp and expressions bright. Back at home, Sidon put the groceries in their proper places and set about gutting the fish. Link swept Cottla away to change their clothes, much to Sidon’s silent disappointment. His fiancé looked absolutely stunning in the dusty pink of his swimming clothes, damp and clinging to his flawlessly tanned skin. With a child in the house, Sidon could do little more than look and appreciate.

 

They returned just as he finished scraping away fish scales and any thought of his mildly mourning libido flew away.

 

“I wanna help!” Cottla ran in and jumped to attach herself to his leg. She was dressed in Gerudo-style clothes of ruby red and bright gold, white hair braided down her back. Link matched. They matched _him._ And the look in Link's eyes told him it was entirely intentional. Sidon's cheeks were gonna be sore from how wide he was smiling.

 

“Come now, little one. Link is the chef here, you'll have to ask him.”

 

“Kin I help?” She asked sweetly, still latched onto Sidon. Link nodded, even as he took a picture on his slate.

 

_Yes you can, baby._

  
  


As Sidon watched his small family make dinner, he had to wonder if this was what his parents had felt like when him and Mipha were hatchlings. Cottla had been with them for barely a week but Sidon just felt so _happy_. Sure, his father and sister were still reeling from the shock, but he had every confidence that they would come to accept his and Link’s decision. Mipha was around Cottla for no more than fifteen minutes before she was asking her to call her auntie. His father had done a good deal of shocked laughing while elders in the council sputtered. Muzu most of all. But Cottla was a loosely wrapped bundle of sunshine energy and enthusiasm, it was difficult to not love her right away.

 

She stood on a tea stool at the kitchen table, messily kneading together dough while Link stirred their stew. The fish and snails blended together perfectly with the fragrant spices Link had added. It was making Sidon’s mouth water and tummy grumble. Cottla looked over at him and giggled.

 

“Here,” she picked a wildberry from the bowl nearby and offered it up to him, hands still crusted with flour and dough. Sidon leaned down and opened his mouth. She stared at his teeth in awe, delicately placing the berry on top of his tongue, then laughed in delight as he ate it and juices squirted out. Link was chuckling too as he walked by, pausing to press a kiss to the corner of his mouth that was sweeter than any wildberry.

 

_Dinner will be done soon._

 

Cottla concentrated hard and Link repeated what he said more slowly.

 

_Let's get that dough rolled out._

 

By the time the stew was finished simmering, Link was closing up the oven to let the pie do it's baking. Cottla squirmed in her seat as she ate, ever full of energy. Sidon never once stopped smiling and covered the warm hand Link placed on his thigh with his own. It felt as though the room itself was glowing with the warmth Sidon felt inside.

 

-

 

Getting Cottla to fall asleep was the biggest trial they’d faced since bringing her home. She was as rowdy as Link had been when he was young, but listened to them well when it came to hygiene and chores. Bedtime was their only battle so far. As soon as bedtime was mentioned she'd scream with all the power her little lungs had and Link was sure that half the domain could hear it. She'd wriggle out of both of their grasps and run like mad all over the house. Not even Liana could catch her, the Gerudo woman cursing softly as she tried. After a third night of this, Sidon had come up with a rather brilliant idea.

 

That's what started their evening strolls through the palace. As soon as dinner and dessert were devoured, Sidon would sweep the child up and settle her on his head, then take Link’s hand with a tender smile. Sometimes Mipha would join them, but it was mostly just them. They strolled at an even pace, taking in the serene atmosphere of the palace at night and all of its calm beauty. A pair of council members nodded at them with knowing smiles. After they'd passed each other, one of them lightly called back, “It gets easier, your highness.”

 

Some Zora children laughed as they ran through a corner of the courtyard, likely on their way home. Cottla began to wiggle and Sidon paused them mid-step.

 

“We've talked about this, little one. We won't put you to bed, but you have to stay on my head. Remember?”

 

Link could hear the pout in her voice when she hummed back a soft, “yeah.” She sounded so tired already. Link caught his lover’s eye to sign.

 

_We should start heading back._

 

Instead of nodding, Sidon pointed to his scarred fin and then to Link, agreeing. She fell asleep before they made it to the house. Sidon felt her weight sag and Link carefully took her into his arms to carry her the rest of the way home, humming softly. There wasn’t a spare bedroom in his house, but there was a loft that was temporarily converted into a room for Cottla. Sidon was already speaking to builders about an expansion. Link oh-so carefully laid her down onto her bed, taking off her jewelry and shoes and having to pry Sidon’s crown piece from her little fingers. He was finally able to tuck her in with a kiss to the forehead.

 

Sidon was just finishing the clean up of dinner when he returned to the kitchen and Link gave him a tired smile.

 

“She's all tucked away?”

 

Link nodded, stretching his arms over his head to pop his back. He held the crown piece aloft but his lover didn't take it. Instead, he leaned down and lifted Link at his hips, settling him over one shoulder to the tune of breathy chuckles.

 

“Now it's your turn to get tucked away, my love.”

 

Sidon put Link onto their bed with all the care one would use with a sleeping child. He grinned at Link’s continued giggling as he removed crimson shoes and gold jewelry. Link sat up to do the same for his Prince’s regalia and didn't complain one bit when he was interrupted by lips meeting his in a slow kiss. He shivered at the feel of Sidon’s hands wandering over his shoulders and back. When his top was loosened, Link leaned away and raised his arms again for it to be pulled off. A deep sound rumbled through Sidon’s chest at the sight of his lover’s bare skin. When their lips met again, it was with heat.

 

Link sighed against the rough tongue brushing over the roof of his mouth, unhooking the silver collar that was blocking him from his fiancé’s slender neck. Sidon hummed in response, keeping himself quiet for the sake of the child sleeping on the other side of the house. Link gladly took the opportunity to stroke his smooth skin, letting his blunt nails drag over it teasingly. Sharp teeth nipped his lip, followed by a low growl.

 

“Truly a cruel creature you are, darling.”

 

No more cruel than the claw tips trailing gently down the curve of Link’s spine, or the hand already making itself at home on the soft swell of his ass to pull him closer. The rest of their clothing and adornments were shed with little care between lingering kisses that longed for more. Link was in nothing more than his small-clothes when they climbed under the covers, and he plastered himself all along Sidon’s front, humming a happy sound.

 

“Sleep well, my love. Tomorrow will be a busy day for us all.”

 

Link hummed again, already drifting off to the rumble of Sidon’s voice.

  
  
  
  
  
  


It was hours later, with night still clinging to the sky above, when Link woke immediately to the pitiful sound of crying. There was a moment of confusion as he sucked in his first deep, waking breath. He'd rolled onto his stomach as he'd slept, but Sidon was still holding onto him. The heavy weight of the Zora kept him pinned to the bed and the Prince was still out cold. His gills fluttering lightly with each exhale. Sidon definitely wasn't the one crying.

 

Getting out from under him took practiced skill, but he managed to untangle without waking him. Link grabbed a robe to secure around himself as he shuffled out of their bedroom and made his way to Cottla’s, still blinking sleep out of his eyes.

 

The child was curled up in bed, hugging Little Riju as she sobbed into it's plush body and whatever drowsiness clung behind his eyes fled him instantly.

 

His touch was gentle on her back as he kneeled on the bed. Cottla opened her eyes with a hiccup. When she saw Link, she let out another pitiful sob and threw herself into his lap. He tried to coo soothingly the way Sidon could, drawing her shaking body close. He wished so badly that he could ask her what she needed, but she was clinging and crying too much for him to say anything where she would see it and he feared pushing her back when she was in such a delicate state.

 

Hoping that his robe was still secure, Link stood up with the child. It was a challenge since she refused to let go of the sand seal doll _and_ whined for her blanket before he'd even taken a step. When he had it all, though, he took her back to their bedroom where he climbed onto the bed and repeatedly tapped the pink junction where Sidon’s snout met his face. He grunted, flinching as he tried to scoot away. Yellow eyes peeled open to the sight of a distressed Link and a quietly devastated Cottla in bed next to him. It took blinking slowly, twice, before the cloud of sleep to lift.

 

“What’s wrong?” He whispered, even though they were all awake.

 

“M’sorry,” Cottla’s voice wobbled with thick emotion. “I didn't mean ta wake you up, I jus’ miss my mommy.”

 

It felt like being punched in the lungs and the look on Sidon's face said he felt it too. They were both in his arms as quick as he could sit up.

 

“Oh, sweet child, do not apologize for that. We _want_ you to tell us when you're feeling like this.”

 

Link could feel fresh tears when the little girl buried her face against his neck.

 

Sidon’s voice was like warm syrup, soft and sweet as he cooed the way Link wished he could. But he compensated by gently rubbing the child’s back and pressing little kisses to the top of her head.

 

“You miss them. It’s okay for you to cry, my sweet. Losing someone you love hurts.”

 

She nodded and murmured a soft, “yeah.”

 

“Cottla,” Sidon coaxed the girl to lift her head, gently bumping her forehead with the tip of his crest. It earned him a watery smile. “I know it hurts to think about them right now, but you have to feel the pain before it will stop hurting. If you do, you’ll be able to think about them and smile one day. Do you want that?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“And we want to help you get there. I hope you feel safe with us; to cry and hurt and know that we are here for you when you need us. Link and I both care for you very much.”

 

She sniffled a great deal, idly playing with the mane of the sand seal in her arms. She nodded and turned into Link’s neck again, murmuring so softly that he almost didn’t hear.

 

“N’I love you.”

 

Link’s eyes watered quickly but Sidon was just as quick to brush the tears away, resting his snout against his sleep-mussed hair.

 

-

 

They got very little sleep that night. In fact, Cerise had to wake them up in the morning because because Link was going to be late for a meeting. Sidon took Cottla to breakfast with his father while Link tried his damn best to look alert during the meeting, all the while feeling like a sluggish mess. Afterwards, they switched off and Link took Cottla out to the market while Sidon attended to his own duties. While there, Link asked Cottla what sort of dinners her parents used to make for her. She answered hesitantly, but Link was pretty sure he could imitate the recipes. It was baby steps, but he hoped that helping her navigate things that brought her good memories of her parents would help. Food was always an excellent place to start.

 

After they dropped their groceries off at home, they made their way back towards the palace. Cottla was a very energetic girl, she could run and play all she wanted on the way there, picking up crabs to tickle their feet and greeting all the zora children they passed. Whenever she saw an elder, she happily approached and offered them a fresh wildberry. Link honestly wasn’t sure where she was picking all the berries up from, but the elders found it sweet and charming. She _loved_ the Gerudo clothing Link had made for her and would spin around to make her sash and pants flare out. His guards had worked hard the first couple of days to turn some of Link’s old outfits around. Liana was always more than happy to help braid her hair and Cottla would, surprisingly, stay still for her. It was probably Liana’s intimidating presence.

 

She picked some flowers near the bridge to the palace and started putting them on the waist belts of the soldiers as they passed. Gaddison laughed and offered her a snail shell in return, which Cottla was more than happy to accept. It was glossy and pretty and she held it lovingly all the way to the courtyard.

 

A courtyard that was bustling and busy.

 

Link paused in confusion, even tugging Cottla back out of the way of attendants rushing passed. They quickly bowed and apologized, but didn’t stop.

 

_I wonder what’s going on._

 

From across the courtyard, the familiar voice of the Princess called out.

 

“Link!”

 

The crowd parted like a receding tide, letting her come running over. She was carrying her mighty trident and Link feared, for a moment, that the domain was in trouble. He was so used to sudden attacks from the Yiga Clan back home that his instincts were on high alert right away. She came to a sudden stop, trident hitting the stone beneath them with a thunk.

 

“Why didn’t you tell us your mother was coming to the domain?!”

 

The question caught Link so off-guard that he could say nothing at all, even as Mipha’s frazzled appearance dawned on him more fully. Around the courtyard, he realized that attendants were quickly decorating and cleaning. Council members were showing up in their best adornments, there was even a place for the King, though he’d yet to arrive.

 

His mother?

 

He raised his hands with hesitance, unsure of what to say. Ultimately, he settled for a simple, _what?_

 

Mipha looked even more alarmed.

 

“She didn’t send word to you? A Gerudo convoy is already making its way up the trail, they’re almost here! Guards from the watchtowers report that it’s being led by Lady Urbosa herself.”

 

Link’s alarm raised as high as Mipha’s, unsure of how to take the sudden news.

 

_She never said anything to me. The last correspondance I had with her was when I-_

  


...Oh. OH.

 

“What?”

 

_When I told her about the engagement…_

 

They stared at each other with wide eyes, Mipha didn’t even blink or look down when Cottla laced the stem of a flower into her belt. Instead, she turned quickly and yelled.

 

“More flowers and wine! Laflat! Urge my father out here as quickly as you can! Has anyone seen Sidon? We need to station the flute players at the front edges of the courtyard, have them prepare to play the Seabed Aria!”

 

Liana came running towards them about the same time Mipha was running off, still calling out, and Link’s hands flew up to call similar directions. He was too under-dressed for this. After ten frantic minutes, Sidon finally showed up. His regalia was polished to a mirror-like shine and his scales were just as glossy. He looked terrified, even with a smile on his face. The kiss they met with was distracted.

 

“Is this really happening?” He whispered as he picked Cottla up.

 

_I guess so!!_

 

Cerise appeared at his elbow with silks draped over her arms and a box of Link’s jewelry and make-up. The closest empty room in the palace became his and Cottla’s changing room.

 

“Wha’s going on?”

 

“Link’s mother is coming for a visit, sweet one.”

 

“Is she a queen?”

 

“Uh…” Sidon paused in brushing her hair. “Close enough?”

 

Liana’s fingers moved quickly and deftly as she braided both of their hair and draped topaz circlets on them. Link’s hands shook as he secured his sashes, embroidered with his mother’s crest and Din’s insignia. Sidon kissed him again, with much more assurance, trying to help calm his nerves despite his own. The more it sunk in, the more excitement welled up in his chest, battling against nervous worry. He had been expecting that his mother to visit soon, but he also expected her to announce herself first! He expected weeks worth of warning! Of course, showing up as she pleased didn’t surprise him in any way, though. He should have known she’d do something like this when he didn’t get word back from her right away.

 

“Ambassador, they’re approaching the bridge!” Cerise still looked calm and collected, and Link tried to draw in calming breaths as she led them back out to the courtyard. Dorephan smiled at them all as they approached in a hurry.

 

“Lovely day we’re having,” he commented brightly, as if he wasn’t the centerpiece of panic. Sidon and Mipha flanked him on either side and Link joined Sidon at his side; Cottla with him, placated for now by the honey candy Cerise slipped her while no one was looking.

 

Distantly, Link could hear a softly strummed sitar and his stomach clenched in anticipation. His mother, he was going to see his mother. Longing crashed through his system so hard that he almost went weak at the knees. He reached down to hold Cottla’s hand.

 

The sound of the sitar faded away to be replaced by the clopping of horse hooves on the bridge. It was joined by the light music of flutes.

 

Convoy wasn’t an incredibly specific term for how large of an entourage his mother had brought with her, but she proudly led them all astride a tall mare. Her green eyes quickly scanned over the welcome in the square to find Link. When they locked gazes, her smile was as bright as they desert sun that Link sorely missed. He grinned back, tears gathering in his eyes again.

 

They were nearly across the bridge, nearly there, when a Zora suddenly hauled herself over the side, sopping water onto the stone and panting with exhaustion. She didn’t notice the convoy, but she did notice the King.

 

“Your majesty!” A shake of her fins and tail dispelled water as she ran closer. “My King, a Gerudo convoy is approaching Inogo Bridge, they…” She trailed off, finally glancing around and noticing the large welcoming party and decorations. Behind him, Link heard Cerise groan and the soft slap of a hand against her face. Bazz cleared his throat, getting the soldier’s attention and pointing behind her. She turned around and straightened. Whether it was in surprise or embarrassment, Link couldn’t tell. He was pretty sure he heard her curse, though. Bazz cleared his throat again, much louder.

 

Dorephan simply chuckled softly while Mipha spoke up.

 

“Thank you, Till, for your report. Please return to your post.”

 

“Of course, your highness! Excuse me.”

 

As she quickly fled from the center of attention, Cerise let out a pained chuckle. He made a mental note to ask her about it later.

 

Finally, Urbosa’s mare crossed the line of the bridge and came to a stop, huffing a grunt as she gently pulled back on the reigns. Her smile was for all present as she regarded the King and royal family, and her voice was a welcome sound; strong enough to be heard by all when she spoke.

 

“Sa’vaaq.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MOMMA'S HOME


	7. Maλ'aanda Means Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -laughs even more nervously than usual-
> 
> hey guys!! so uh, i realized a few minutes ago that uh
> 
> well, i actually finished this chapter about two months ago and then just
> 
> forgot to post it????
> 
> sorry. talk about a cliff hanger though, amirite?? haha ...guys? anyone?

It took everything in Link to not rush his mother as soon as she stepped down from her steed. She looked like the glittering pride of Gerudo culture, donned in the brightest colors and gleaming armor. Link was certain she'd never looked so beautiful in his twenty years of life.

 

Mipha stepped forward to greet her, the King as well, both of them welcoming her and hers to their domain. Link wanted to grab Sidon’s hand, but they were both clasped behind his back, end of his tail twitching nervously. Instead, he gently tightened his hold on Cottla’s little fingers. She looked up at him, still sucking on honey candy.

 

Link kept his eyes locked on his mother, watching her smile and apologize for arriving unannounced. 

 

“We sent someone ahead of us, it would seem they were waylaid. My sincerest apologies, your majesty.”

 

“Quite alright, Lady Urbosa,” the King’s whole body jiggled when he chuckled. “I think we were all expecting this visit anyway.”

 

“I meant to come much sooner, but we've been engaged with a few troubles back home these passed few months.” Finally, she broke her gaze from the King and found Link again, still standing next to Sidon. 

 

“Speaking of engaged.” She faced them fully, lips curling in delight and sweet Gerudo slipping passed her lips, “ _ have you no love for your mother, child? _ ”

 

It was all the prompting he needed to sprint the short distance between them and launch himself onto her in a hard hug. The members of the convoy all cheered with hands shaking in the air above their heads and trilling calls of joy that none of the Zora could understand. They joined the cheering anyway, though. Link didn't notice. His mother smelled like home and being held to her breast was like laying down for a nap under the scattering sand and swaying palms in the western winds.

 

For a few spare seconds, she hummed the melody of his favorite lullaby into his hair and squeezed him close.

 

_ “I have greatly missed you, my child.” _

 

He burrowed his face into her breast with a sigh.

 

When they parted, Urbosa held him at arm’s length to get a good look at him. She seemed satisfied with what she saw for now.

 

“And this must be Prince Sidon.” She finally let her gaze move on behind him to where Sidon had picked Cottla up and held her in his arms. She was tiny in comparison. Sidon straightened and confidently moved forward to stand next to Link, who took Cottla for himself so Sidon could give the sort of bow he only ever gave to his father and sister. One of utmost respect. Urbosa watched the entire seamless exchange with perked brows.

 

“I am thrilled to finally be meeting you, Chief Urbosa. Link has always spoken very highly of you, it is an honor to be hosting you here in the Domain during such happy times.”

 

Urbosa sized him up while Link watched with worried eyes and Cottla played with the necklace Link had put on her while they were changing. They all jumped when the woman let out a sharp laugh.

 

“He’s certainly very princely!”

 

_ Please don’t tease him. _

 

“I’m not teasing him, my child. I’m teasing  _ you! _ ” Urbosa held out her hand and waited for Sidon to take hold of it. What he probably thought was a handshake was actually a familial greeting among Gerudo. She yanked him close and butted her forehead against his snout. Not too hard, but hard enough to startle him. It was quite funny considering Sidon was a good head taller than her. Mipha perked up as excitedly as Link did.

 

“I have been looking forward to meeting you, too. I’m sure we’ll become very close over the next few weeks. Especially since you intend bind yourself to my Link.”

 

“Ah, yes, I look forward to that, as well.” Sidon shook off his confusion and gave a hopeful smile to the Chief and Link, who nodded in assurance. 

 

“Now, I don’t recall anything in any of your letters about this small child.” Urbosa leaned down to smile at Cottla, who hunched her shoulders shyly. “Who might you be, little warrior?”

 

Cottla tried to bury her face in Link’s neck, but he coaxed her to respond with gentle coos and a tickle.

 

“M’Cottla, Lady ...Lady Mabossa.”

 

Urbosa laughed again. Sidon leaned down as well, gently brushed a claw over her soft cheek. “Try again, sweet one. Remember to feel all the words on your tongue.”

 

She nodded and clicked her tongue. “My name is Cottla, is nice ...it’s nice to meet you, Lady Rabosa.”

 

It was close enough.

 

-

 

The Zora tried to offer their Gerudo guests lodging, but there were simply too many of them and Urbosa knew that. Instead, they accepted an area of land just outside of the city proper to set up a sprawling camp. Many of the Zora came to help them, offering food and supplies as well. For dropping in so unexpectedly, their welcome was as warm as it could be. Link’s most of all.

 

His hands moved so quickly that she could barely keep up. Even though they’d been sending letters back and forth for months in a constant stream, he excitedly told her  **everything** he could relay. He ended up hardly aiding the set up at all because he wouldn’t stop talking. No one complained, they were all happy to see him and his guards.

 

The worry Urbosa had for him, that she had been carrying around since he departed from home, finally dissolved. He lit up as he spoke, smile as bright as she’d ever seen it. She’d never known her child so happy in all his years. He glowed as he pointed out things in the domain, introducing them to his assistants and friends, council members and anyone at all that he was fond of that came to help. Which seemed to be everyone. Riju had screamed and latched onto his back, where she remained, much to the quiet jealousy of sweet little Cottla. 

 

Link had explained everything about the girl to Urbosa once they’d finished setting up the tents. It took her a moment, but she did remember him speaking of her before, after he’d returned from his journey during the drought. She was an adorable little thing, hiding in the Prince’s arms, then in the Princess’s arms when Sidon offered to help in their set up. With everything going on around her, though, she was too curious to stay shy for long. Eventually, Urbosa felt a tug on her skirt and looked down to find the small girl playing with one of the golden coins dangling from the hem. When Cottla noticed she was being watched, she gave Urbosa a smile.

 

“Are you Link’s mommy?”

 

“I am, little one.”

 

“You don’ look like him.”

 

Urbosa chuckled and kneeled down.

 

“I found him when he was a baby. I did not birth him myself.”

 

The little girl digested that, lips bunching up together. “An’ yer still his mommy?”

 

“Of course, my dear.”

 

“My mommy is past wif Hylia. Can Link be my new mommy?”

 

Words failed her for a moment, but she smiled back at the girl kindly.

 

“You should ask him.”

 

“I kin?”

 

“Of course you can. You love him, don’t you?”

 

Cottla nodded, fidgeting with the gold bangle she wore strung on a cord. Urbosa looked over to her child where he was chatting animatedly with friends he hadn’t seen in months.

 

“I think he loves you too.”

 

The girl beamed and hopped from foot to foot.

 

“Now, if Link becomes your new mother, that will make me your grandmother and Riju would be your aunt. Would that be alright with you, little warrior?”

 

Cottla nodded harder.

 

“N’I like famwee.”

 

Urbosa laughed and scooped the girl up. “Family is important, especially family of your choosing. I will gladly welcome you to ours.” Cottla laughed as she was tickled. “We’ll make a Gerudo of you easily.”

 

-

 

It took the whole day to set up the encampment, even with all the assistance. A whirlwind day of hugs and smiling faces. Nearly everyone Link knew in Gerudo Town had come with his mother, with the exception of the guard commander, who remained to watch over their home in Urbosa’s place. By the time the sun was setting, Liana was already making a ruckus in a tent with other Gerudo guard members, and a few Zora as well, all of them laughing and sharing shots of Noble Pursuit. Gaddison hardly understood a word of their language, but Liana translated well enough and everyone welcomed her into their circle.

 

Riju and Cottla finally started getting along thanks to the new sand seal plush toy Riju had brought along with her. Cottla was in love with it right away. While Riju had intended to give it to Link and Sidon as an engagement gift, she let the girl have it instead, then told her all about her pet sand seal back home.

 

King Dorephan sat high above everyone else around the warm fire pit that had been dug into the earth, he laughed along with the Chief as they chatted together, getting to know one another. It was true that their people had peaceful ties, but they’d never gotten to know each other’s cultures so intimately before. Mipha was more than happy to help her father and brother navigate a few of the more complex subtleties between them.

 

Link was hard at work by the fire pits, where he and many others were cooking dinner for everyone. One of his best friends, Keena, caught him up on all latest gossip he’d missed back home as they worked. Like how Pokki and Deltan suddenly got married when no one even knew they were dating. How Essa fell asleep at work and some urchins took off with a seal that took her hours to track back down with Frelly giving her an earful the entire time. His favorite was about the six Hylian men who waited outside the town walls for nine days, proclaiming their love to the jeweler, Isha, as loudly as they could before the guards just got sick of it and banished them back to Kara Kara. They were still there when they passed through to leave the desert. The most shocking news, however, was that the Yiga Clan had finally been eradicated from their desert hide-out.

 

“ _ It took months of planning, but the Chief led our way to victory. Our beloved Chief Sareet has been avenged at last. Riju can sleep well knowing her mother’s spirit is no longer bound to the sand her blood was spilled upon. The desert is free.” _

 

Link looked across the encampment, catching sight of Sidon and his mother deep in conversation and felt his heart swell.

 

The desert was free. 

  
  


When the food was done, it was handed out with enthusiasm. Everything was mixture of local ingredients prepared by Gerudo hands. Chillshroom wine flowed as freely as Noble Pursuit, bottles passing between hands across the entire camp. With a smile on his face and tired feet, Link finally collapsed into Sidon’s lap. He let his limbs flop uselessly, like they held no bones, and closed his eyes. Sidon chuckled as he gathered him up, pressing a small kiss to his hair.

 

“You know, there certainly is a large size difference between the two of you,” Urbosa hummed thoughtfully. “How in Hyrule do you manage to-”

 

Link shot straight up, flailing his arms out of Sidon’s embrace to smack one hand against his palm in a sharp,  _ STOP. _

 

Urbosa laughed loudly as Sidon and Link both flustered.

 

“What? You’ve never had a problem discussing such things with me before!”

 

_ By the Goddess, mother, not in front of his family! _

 

Thankfully, the King was laughing, too. Mipha was engaged in conversation with an elder Gerudo healer and, therefore, didn’t hear the specifics of the commotion. Urbosa gave Sidon a firm slap on the back, offering a dark bottle to him.

 

“However you’re managing it, you seem to be keeping my dear one happy with you.”

 

Sidon took an embarrassed drink of the sharp liquor. Link’s entire face burned. He gave his mother an angry look, which she returned with exaggeration and a laugh.

  
  


Not long after every bite of food had been consumed did weariness become demanding on them all. The Gerudo especially. Their journey had been long and tiring. The King excused himself first, carrying a delighted, but exhausted, Mipha back to the palace for bed. Many of the guards went with them. Gaddison, who had consumed far too much alcohol, passed out in the arms of a laughing Liana. When Link found Cottla, she was curled up with Riju in Urbosa’s tent, both of them fast asleep. His mother smiled fondly upon them.

 

“Why don’t you leave her here for the night, they’re already so peaceful.”

 

Link nodded his consent. They hugged each other for ages before Link bid everyone goodnight and made his way home, hand-in-hand with his Prince.

 

No sooner was the door closed were they on each other.

 

-

 

The next morning, Cerise roused the couple a few hours later than usual. She cleaned up the trail of Link’s clothes that led to the bedroom and knocked firmly on the door, waiting for the grumble of consent before she entered.

 

“Good morning your highness, Ambassador.”

 

“Morning.”

 

They were both still sprawled in bed together. Link cracked his eyes open and smiled tiredly at Cerise for a moment before snuggling more against Sidon’s chest, blond hair a mess.

 

“Chief Urbosa will be making her way here within the hour for a family breakfast, as she called it. The food preparations have already been handled by the Gerudo.”

 

“Your mother is coming for breakfast, love,” Sidon repeated softly as Cerise put Link’s clothes away and began picking out options for the new day.

 

“Do you have a preference in color today, Ambassador?”

 

She leaned out of the closet for the answer. Link was smiling again, that sweet, soft thing. He trailed fingertips over the Prince’s chest to his scales and tapped.

 

“Red it is.”

 

From inside the closet, she heard Sidon murmur to the Ambassador and chuckle softly. Then the sound of them kissing. She politely took her time gathering the clothing.

  
  


As the two readied themselves for the day, Cerise opened all the windows in the house. She wasn't sure if a Gerudo’s sense of smell was as sensitive as a Zora’s, but it seemed best to air out the heavy scent of sex that clouded the master bedroom.

 

All too soon, there came a knock at the door before little Cottla went ahead and let everyone in.

 

“Dis da house!”

 

“The house!” Riju was right behind her, happy to humor the girl. Although, Cerise was fairly sure they weren't too far apart in age.

 

“So this is Link’s house.” Urbosa looked impressed, running her fingers over the door frame and admiring the foyer.

 

“Good morning, Chief Urbosa. Please, come in.”

 

“Ah yes, it was ...Cerise, wasn't it?”

 

“Yes ma’am.”

 

“Do you live here, too?” She asked with a chuckle.

 

“Oh, no. I'm just here to wake the Ambassador.”

 

The tall woman smiled knowingly. “A necessary job. He is notoriously terrible at rising in the morning.”

 

“The Prince isn't much better,” she said before she could stop herself. She immediately smacked a hand over her mouth with wide eyes. Urbosa snorted and gave Cerise a pat on the shoulder.

 

“It sounds like they really need you.”

 

Slightly embarrassed, Cerise cleared her throat and motioned towards the dining area.

 

“Feel free to make yourself comfortable. The Ambassador and Prince are readying themselves, they should be joining you shortly.”

 

“And will you be joining us? There is plenty of food.” The strong but inviting aura around the Gerudo Chief would have had most mere assistants stammering. Cerise, however, channeled that admiration into a gracious nod and half-bow, her smile sincere.

 

“Thank you, Lady Urbosa. I would be honored.”

 

The more Cerise observed the woman, the more she could see her in Link. Her ease in conversation was natural, her curiosity was polite but strong. There was obvious power in her, but also kindness. It showed in the way she played with the girls and explored the house. She looked both impressed and relieved.

 

Link and Sidon joined them mere minutes before the food arrived. Cottla launched herself into Link’s arms with a happy squeal, showing off her clothes and talking a league a minute in her endearing way, a good third of her words illegible. But Link understood it all, responding with a bright smile and simple signs. 

 

Riju attached herself to Link’s waist, admiring the silver-stitched pattern on his crimson skirt and adding extra comments to whatever Cottla was excitedly explaining.

 

While Cerise helped set breakfast, she couldn't help noticing the absolute lovesick expression on the Prince’s face. It eased something in her heart. 

 

Once they were all seated, Urbosa took the conversation’s lead.

 

“So, Sidon, has Link yet shared with you any of our customs regarding marriage?”

 

Sidon swallowed his fish hard, a soft wheeze escaping his gills. Like he wasn't expecting the topic to be brought up quite so soon.

 

“I'm embarrassed to say that the wedding has hardly been discussed at all. Cottla came into our life so suddenly that much has been pushed to the side.”

 

His gaze fell fondly on the girl sitting between him and Link, making a mess as she tried to shovel spiced, sauteed mushrooms into her mouth.

 

Urbosa’s smile seemed to soften on her as well.

 

“Much will need to be discussed, then. A union of this scale will require a respectful joining of our customs.”

 

“Of course,” Sidon readily agreed. “As surprising as your arrival was, Lady Urbosa, I must admit that we are  **very** relieved you’re here.”

 

Cerise knew that to be true. Link didn’t let too many of his stresses show and Sidon was much the same, but she’d noticed their reluctance to even begin making plans for the wedding, no matter how often she tried to organize their schedules together for that purpose. The Gerudo Chief’s arrival could not have come at a better time.

 

She made sure to listen attentively to the rest of the conversation, making mental notes to write down later. Everyone was so relaxed and happy that Cerise found herself smiling before long. A sneaky wink from Urbosa widened it even more.

 

While she didn’t have the facts to support it, Cerise had a feeling that this wedding was going to be one of the best things to happen in the domain for a long time.

 

-

 

There was so much to do.

 

Now that the wheels were turning, Mipha couldn’t believe just how little Link and her brother had done aside from be in love, get engaged, and set a date. Well, that and raise a child. Which, she knew had come as a challenge to them both. But when she finally got Cerise to admit that they’d done absolutely no planning yet, she’d been speechless. Her father, of course, laughed until his belly ached.

 

Naturally, Mipha saw it as her duty to shove them along.

 

So, while Sidon and their father attended a meeting with the Goron ambassador, Mipha rescheduled her appointments and put herself, insistently, at the service of Link and Lady Urbosa.

 

“The three of us should easily be able to figure out how this wedding is going to work,” she’d confidently claimed, making sure to have anything they might need at their disposal.

 

There were the easy parts, like whether or not there should be flowers and what the couple would wear. Link, of course, wanted to wear traditional Gerudo gagra and shari and Urbosa looked so happy to hear it. Then, there were some not-so-easy parts. Like the Zora tradition of scaling a waterfall together after the ceremony, and the fact that most union processions took place underwater. That compared against the Gerudo tradition of getting married barefoot in the sand at twilight was going to take some figuring out.

 

However, Mipha seemed to be the only one stressed about it.

 

Link glowed with how much he was smiling, his signs were relaxed with comfortable flair that was endearing to watch. Little Cottla was as happy as a clown fish, too. Her and Riju ran around the courtyard outside of the conference room Mipha sequestered for wedding planning. Occasionally, she’d bring in little flowers or snails she found outside and put them in Link’s lap. He thanked her every time, pressing kisses to her hair and forehead. Eventually, Mipha and Urbosa lost him to the girls outside.

 

“Link has always been like this,” Urbosa assured her. “He won’t be bothered in the least if we make some decisions without him. As long as everything turns out pretty.”

 

“Sidon’s the same way, I’m afraid.” 

 

Mipha’s sigh came out much more melancholy than she was expecting. Urbosa looked at her in concern.

 

“Whatever is the matter, dear?”

 

Unlike Sidon and her father, Lady Urbosa was no stranger to Mipha. They’d met diplomatically many times over the years their people had peaceful trade with one another. So it was easy to let her shoulders slump a bit, let her staunchly held image of a proper princess melt away just a little.

 

“It’s all happening so fast…”

 

Urbosa laughed, giving her a pat on the back.

 

“Link’s always been like that, too.”

 

Mipha smiled, but couldn’t get it to reach her heart. She hesitated greatly, but Urbosa waited until she felt comfortable enough to admit it.

 

“I… really didn’t think Sidon was going to beat me to this.”

 

“To what?”

 

Mipha nodded out into the courtyard, where Link had two little girls hanging off of him while he spun them around.

 

“A family.”

 

It was no secret in the domain that Mipha didn’t care to be courted. Romance was truly never on her mind. Yet, watching Sidon and Link with Cottla, seeing how stunningly happy they were together, well…

 

“I’ve always told myself to wait for the right time. That I will have children when I’m ready. But, deep in my heart, I fear that time may never come. Sidon and I will far outlive Link and Cottla both. What will become of the throne, then?”

 

Mipha looked to the tall woman, letting herself voice these fears just this once.

 

“What if I’m never ready to be a mother?”

 

Urbosa didn’t answer right away and Mipha wasn’t expecting her to. Which is why she was taken off-guard when she  **did** .

 

“You won’t be.”

 

Mipha opened her mouth for no sound, then tried again.

 

“What?”

 

There was something wistful in the woman’s gaze, something long-weary yet fond.

 

“No one is ever truly ready to be a mother. You either decide that it’s time, or nature and fate decide it for you. But either way, you’ll never be ready.”

 

Confusion must have been evident on Mipha’s face because Urbosa chuckled again. This time, though, it was a soft, kind thing.

 

“I know that doesn’t sound encouraging. What I’m trying to say is that motherhood cannot be prepared for, only learned through experience. Worrying over whether or not you’ll be able to handle it is unnecessary because, once you have a child, there will be no question. You’ll handle it, whether you think you can or not.”

 

They both went silent after that, watching two little girls pull Link into a dance Riju had made up and taught to Cottla. A few attendants outside stopped to watch as well, smiling. It didn't take long for Cottla to run and grab the nearest one and pull him into it, too. Mipha snorted out a small laugh.

 

She relaxed into the warm arm that draped itself under her tail and over her shoulders.

 

“You do already have a family, though, dear Princess. One that wouldn’t be the same without you, I hope you know that.”

 

If Urbosa noticed Mipha push two small tears off of her face, she didn't comment on it.

 

Mipha could only smile. “You're right.”

 

\---

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it might take me a long while yet, but i swear to the goddess hylia that i am going to finish this story. i might just cut it shorter than intended. but all the goods will be here, i promise. two more chapters maybe. one less than planned, but. that's how the cookie crumbles.

**Author's Note:**

> If you like screaming about OTP's getting the endings they deserve, you can chat with me over on twitter @SeamoBeemo


End file.
